The Crazy One
by Kchev11
Summary: Luna Gilbert, diagnosed with schizophrenia, sees the world differently than most. She sees things that nobody else does. Hears things that nobody else listens to. She is fascinating to the vampires in Mystic Falls when she shows up out of the blue for her Aunt Jenna and Uncle John's funeral. She's better now, but how long can she hold out before her disease takes control again?
1. The Funeral

**Okay, please don't get mad, but yes...this is yet another story that I shouldn't be writing...UGH!**

 **I know that you guys are probably wanting me to update all my other stories, but in doing that, I also find so many ideas for new stories. Usually, they're not good, but once in a while, I think of really good ones that might work and I have to write them down.**

 **As for this story, I've been wanting to write about another Gilbert daughter for SOOOO long, and now I'm about to!**

 **I do not own the Vampire Diaries or The Originals (should I chose to continue this story into theirs). I only own Luna and any change I bring to the show's plotline.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

Elena Glibert stood in front of her family, wishing so desperately that they were standing across from her instead of six feet under ground.

Two new graves had been buried, the dirt on their graves signaling just where they now lie. Behind the emotionally unstable girl was her brother, Jeremy, who couldn't possibly believe that he lost two more family members in one night _again_. He didn't think he would have to experience that pain ever again. And he knew that he was the one that had to be strong now, not Elena, not Jenna, _him_.

Behind him was Jenna Sommers's boyfriend, Alaric Saltzman, the history teacher by day, vampire hunter/friend by night. He had also lost someone so dear to him that his heart began to harden once again. He lost Isobel. Twice. And now he lost Jenna, a woman that he had begun to love only for her to be taken away from him by that god damned hybrid. He held back his tears for the same reason everyone else did. They needed to be strong for the young girl who was coming undone in front of them, squatting in front of her family as she planted roses on each grave.

Stefan and Damon Salvatore, the ones that had originally brought all of this supernatural nonsense into Elena Gilbert's life. They both couldn't help but feel useless to help the girl that they both effortlessly loved. They knew that history was repeating itself once again, but they didn't seem to care, because Elena Gilbert was definitely _not_ Katherine Pierce. She would not turn into a heartless person because of what she went through.

And then behind them stood the support of Elena's closest friends, Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett. They stood silently, a pillar for Elena and Jermey, two kids that had lost too much even to the small group's standards. They had all lost someone, yet it seemed that the Gilbert's lost the most. In more ways than one.

It was silent except for Elena's sobs, so when the three vampires of the group heard footsteps coming their way, they were instantly on alert. Stefan, Damon, and Caroline whirled around only to see a sight that Caroline strongly reacted to.

She was struck silent, which was a hard thing to do to the bubbly blonde. But before any of them could say anything, one of the girls in front of them spoke almost shyly.

"Elena?" She asked, her voice painstakingly vulnerable.

Elena's eyes widened and she stood, turning with everyone else to see...

Luna Gilbert stood just a few feet away, her hazel eyes a sea green now that she had cried so much. Her eyes were red and puffy and she stood in a long and very loose black dress that reached to the ground, shielding her black flats. Her strawberry blonde hair that she had inherited from Jenna stood out like a familiar beacon to all of them, even those that didn't recognize her. Her skin was pale, paler than her siblings by a long shot. She was pretty tall, being 17 years of age, her fraternal twin standing right across from her.

The second woman was more put together. She had been crying by the slight streaks on her face, but not to the point of Elena or Luna Gilbert. Her hair was in a tight bun at the top of her head and she was in a respectful and professional black dress that reached to below her knees, showing off her black heels that were rather tall. Her eyes were completely locked on Luna and nothing else, taking in her movements with calculation.

Elena and Jeremy stood there in complete disbelief at the girl across from them. After a moment, Elena finally managed to whisper in a chocking voice, "Luna?"

The younger twin smiled slightly at Elena, her fingers fiddling below her stomach like they almost always did. You never saw Luna Gilbert being perfectly still. Ever.

But that smiled disappeared almost instantly as her hazel eyes flickered to the two graves that were just recently buried. Caroline and Bonnie watched their old friend try to hold back the tears that just pushed past her defenses with cautious pity. They didn't know what the girl would do.

Alaric, Stefan, and Damon looked around, having no idea what was going on.

"Is it true?" Luna asked, looking directly at Elena, her eyes flickering to Jeremy once in a while. But before they could answer, she amended her question. "Is it real?"

That was the question Luna Gilbert asked herself on a daily basis. 'Is it real?'

Having been diagnosed with childhood schizophrenia at such a young age, Luna never got to grow up with her siblings after...after the incident. She missed them so much, even with their monthly visits, and she was sure that with her somewhat perfect record for the past few months and the fact that her aunt and uncle just died, she might be able to stay with her remaining family for a while.

But those thoughts didn't lessen the pain of losing the two adults in her life so soon after her parents death. But this time, she was determined to hold it together. She had to. She needed to. For her family.

Once Luna uttered those words, Elena's face completely fell and she ran to her sister, despite being in heels. Luna, taking the actions as a sign that it was in fact real, burst into tears and took a few staggering steps forward to meet Elena in a bone-crushing hug, as if they only had each other to hang onto. It had been so long since Luna had hugged her sister and she could not stop the tears from flowing even more, so grateful to have someone else in such a painful situation. God, it was just so...so agonizing to the younger twin that seemed to feel everything so much more than anyone else.

Her emotions, because of her schizophrenia, were very strong. Her highs were incredible, as if she was flying through so many beautiful colors, but the same worked for the reverse. Her lows were so much that she would disappear for days in the darkness, not having the strength to return to the in-between state that was just right.

And right now, she was teetering into that darkness that would welcome her with open arms. She was just on the edge, and she had to fight against herself so much, so very much, so that she could somehow show support to her family that needed her just as much as she needed them.

Not soon after the two embraced, they felt another pair of arms engulf them and opened their arms to welcome their little brother, who had finally let a few tears fall to show just a fraction of the turmoil he felt inside.

"Who is she?" Damon asked his brother, but Stefan just shrugged, having as much of a clue as his brother did.

Caroline, hearing the quiet exchanged, leaned in to explain, "That's Luna Gilbert, Elena's fraternal twin."

Both brothers were shocked with obvious reasons. For as long as they had known Elena, she nor her brother had ever mentioned a word of another Giobert. Not even Jenna ever said anything. They had never seen photos in the house, never felt an empty space that was missing. The had experienced nothing to explain why Luna Gilbert was kept a secret for so long.

They were completely flabbergasted as they watched the siblings hug fiercely, sharing the grief that they all felt with each other, the woman that had appeared with Luna watching them all very carefully.

 **VD**

"What do you mean a twin?"

Alaric was asking the question that both Stefan and Damon wanted an answer to. They had left the cemetery in confusion as the girl that had brought Luna Gilbert here went to a seperate room to speak with the siblings.

"I have no idea," Stefan said, completely confused.

"Why don't we ask Barbie over here?" Damon asked, turning to Caroline with his everlasting sarcasm.

Caroline huffed at the nickname but answered anyway, Bonnie standing next to her to account for whatever she said. "Luna Gilbert is Elena's younger twin-"

"But is that even possible?" Stefan interrupted, much to Caroline's frustration. "Has there ever been a doppelgänger twin before?"

The room went silent, none of the others having hought of of it from that point. Caroline and Bonnie exchanged worried glances, wondering if Elena's status in that supernatural world would somehow affect the younger twin.

"Well, Luna is different," Caroline said with a double meaning. "She was diagnosed with schizophrenia at age 5, which is like _super_ rare-"

"Get on with it Blondie," Damon interrupted, receiving a glare from the baby vamp that he only smiled in response to.

"As I was _saying,"_ she continued, hating that she kept getting interrupted. "Luna had childhood schizophrenia, which I think means that she basically has imaginary friends?"

Bonnie nodded her head and spoke up. "Yea, it was like things that only she could see and hear," she explained.

"So why haven't we heard of Little Miss Luna since we've arrived in town?" Damon asked, ignoring the sudden pain from the werewolf bite he was trying to hide.

Bonnie took a deep breath and, after an encouraging look from her friend, continued. "Well, there was...an incident."

"What do you mean 'an incident?'" Alaric asked nervously.

Caroline sighed and took over. "Basically, a few years back, Luna harmed another person because of her schizophrenia and was admitted into the nearest mental hospital, which just so happened to be a few towns over," she explained. "Ever since then, the Gilberts visited Luna every month but couldn't have her stay in their house again until she was able to have a level of control over her disease."

The others took a moment to look over the information they were being given. So there was another Gilbert daughter, Elena's twin in fact, and she had a disease that nobody in her family has ever had. The sudden realization that Luna was most likely Isobel's daughter as well surprised Ric even more than before.

Damon, at that point, began listening in to the conversation being held between Elena, Jeremy, Luna and the woman who was apparently named Maggie, in the other room.

 _"So what do we have to do to keep Luna in the house with us indefinitely?"_ He heard Elena's voice ask with hope coating the words.

 _"Well,"_ Maggie began. _"It all depends on how Luna does for this next month. If she does well, then maybe, just maybe...she might be able to stay for a while longer. But everything depends on her health."_

He heard the excited breathing from Elena and Jeremy, the siblings obviously going to try to do everything they could to keep Luna here at home.

 _"Then we'll see what happens this month,"_ Elena ended with determination. Damon heard the other continue a few words with Maggie expressing how sorry she was for the Gilberts's loss. He then turned away from the conversation, feeling another shot of pain from the bite that refused to heal along with a sudden vial of hunger running through his veins.

"Damon?" He heard Alaric ask and he turned to look at the history teacher that was staring at him with concern. "Is everything alright?"

He wanted to tell him everything. From the bite on his arms to how scared he was of dying, for real this time. He wanted to tell _someone._ But he knew it would be in their best interests if they didn't know until it was too late.

After a moment, he shrugged carelessly. "Doing just peachy, Ric," he replies, heading to the front door. "But I'll think I'll be escaping the Gilbert family drama for the day," he finished.

Stefan watched his brother leave with a frown on his face, showing just how worried he was about Damon's strange behavior.

 **VD**

Luna looked around the very outdated room.

She hadn't been in the bedroom since she was 10 years old, which was about 7 years ago now that she really thought about it. Wow, she really had been gone for a long time.

The bed was still the vibrant purple, almost violet, color that she still loved to this day. Her walls were a light blue, which you would've thought might've clashed with her violet bedspread, but it did no such thing. Her bag that she had brought from the Medical Institution of Diamonback, a tiny town that was about 3 hours away from Mystic Falls, fell to the floor with a _thump._ Her white painted desk sat in the corner with her multiple sketches scattered here and there, colored pencils in the exact same spot she had left it in, not even a hair out of place.

Her bedside table still held her very immature unicorn lamp that she had obsessed over when she had gotten it for her 7th birthday. She still thought that it reminded her of one of her imaginary friends, a small unicorn by the name of "400."

You might be wondering, "Why a number as a name?" Well, being schizophrenic, Luna had a very unique quirk about numbers. Most people with schizophrenia at such a young age do. It was a fact of the disease that showed itself in many different ways depending on the person.

Right now, she was grateful that her imaginary friends were quiet in her time of grieving. If she had to deal with them right now... She didn't think she could handle it if she's being perfectly honest with you.

The bookshelf that leaned against one of the walls was still filled with the books she read as a child and the sketchbooks that she had filled up, drawing the physical appearances of her friends that nobody else seemed to see.

She quietly walked across the room, the room that would be hers for the next month because of some persuasion of Maggie on her part. The old woman could never say no to Luna's begging in such a horrible time of her life.

The bed dipped under her weight as she heard someone lightly knocking at her door.

Elena stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame and looking at her with an almost fear that Luna would disappear the moment she looked away. Luna couldn't blame her though. Her admittance into the hospital had been very sudden.

Luna couldn't stop the sad reminders of what their relationship used to be. The two twin girls had been closer than anyone, having fights once in a while but never for long. They used to laugh at the people that were confused of their closeness, as if they shared a secret that nobody else knew, that nobody would ever know. They would collect rocks from the grass in their backyard whenever they had the time to. They would watch cartoons for hours and laugh mindlessly.

But that was before Luna's schizophrenia had gotten the better of her. She was diagnosed when she was 5 years old, which was extremely rare with this specific disease. For the longest time, she thought that her imaginary friends were actually real, and that _everyone_ could see them. It confused her to no extent when her parents began telling her otherwise.

"The incident" happened when she was 10. She was at school, in lunch to be specific, and one of her meaner friends who she called Knixen, because of his strange resemblance of a reindeer though he seemed to be a dog, had begun whispering dark evils into her ear about the kid sitting across from her. He kept telling her to just do what he was asking her. Grab the fork. Lunge across the divider. Grab. Lunge.

Being only 10 years old, Luna was used to listening when people told her what to do. So she did. She listened. She grabbed the fork from her lunch tray, lunged across the table, and stabbed the kid, she remembers his name being Peter, right in the eyes. He had to go to the emergency room, and she had to see a doctor about what they would do for her illness that seemed to be just getting worse.

Her parents had to make a very hard decision in those next couple of days, and she would forever be grateful. Luna, though holding resentment toward her parents for som time, had gotten better in her time away. The only drawback was that she felt a bit isolated from everything now that she was back.

"Hey," Elena said, breaking Luna out of her memories from the past. Luna's leg began subtly bouncing up and down, as she always had to be moving, no matter what. It was another one of her quirks from the disease. "How you holding up?" She asked.

Luna took a little bit to reply. "It's strange," she finally said to her twin. "I'm back, but it seems that so many things have changed since I've gone."

Elena couldn't help but silently agree, especially with the last few months that had gone by. The supernatural drama though, she wanted to try to keep a secret from Luna, even if it might not work. Not that Elena would have a hard time keeping Luna out of it, no. But it was the fact that Elena could never lie _successfully_ to her sister before. Everytime she tried, she always got called out on it.

"Yea, I know," Elena finally said, entering the room that she hadn't stepped foot in for 7 years. It still looked the same, but now Elena was so much older, and everything seemed so much simpler when she entered the room, as if she could transport back to when she was only 10 years old and her sister still lived with her.

They entered a comfortable silence when a sudden sickness entered her stomach. Luna suddenly had a bad feeling of whatever was going to come up soon. And just as that thought registered, one of her friends, a cat shaped like the number seven named Ezra, appeared.

 _"The darkness is cominggg,"_ the cat purred against her right arm, which shifted just bit so that the cat could squeeze through her arm and her side.

Luna couldn't help but agree with the cat.

 **Okay guys, there's the first chapter of this story!**

 **I know it's a bit different, so I really need some reviews to tell me what you guys think. By the way! I will be updating this as a crossover between the Vampire Diaries and The Originals because I think that the story will continue with the Originals in New Orleans as things go along.**

 **Pleasssseeeeeee review and thanks for reading!**


	2. Senior Prank Night

**Okay, so I've gotten some followers and favorites which I'm guessing means that you guys are liking it so far?**

 **Anyways, I hope you like the next chapter as much as the first interested you!**

 **Warning: This story has mentions of dark themes, such as depression, and if you are affected by that, I request that you stop reading now.**

Luna had blended in surprisingly well, and it seemed that for the summer, things were finally going good. Her disease had toned down from its usual chatter of voices to a barely-there nuisance. She was keeping up with her medication very well and everything seemed going well for a path to a perfect summer.

But, Elena was worried about her boyfriend, Stefan, being off the radar with a man named Klaus. After Luna had gotten over the slight annoyance that Elena hadn't contacted her immediately after she started dating a guy other than Matt, she started asking what he was like. Elena seemed sad as she explained the guy, who seemed like a nice person by what she was told, despite his sudden disappearance.

Anyway, Elena had been spending so much time with Stefan's brother, Damon, that they didn't get to hang out as much as she hoped. But it was okay; Jeremy and her got very close in the time that Elena couldn't hang out. Luna was determined to have a great summer now that she was finally back home and apparently, Jeremy couldn't agree more.

He dragged her to any genre of movie immediately when it came to the theatre. He brought her to the lake where some of their peers were having a swimming party. He forced her to hang out at the Grill with her old childhood friends, Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett.

But there was something strange about being back home. It seemed that everyone was keeping something from her. Now, Luna had always been very perceptive of someone's movements ever since she learned to control hers from giving away what she was seeing that nobody else could. So, she easily caught on that everybody in Mystic Falls seemed to be keeping something from her, even Elena. And not only that, but this secret seemed to very big judging my the amount of people keeping it.

The thing that hurt the most was Elena's silence. Luna knew, she _knew,_ that Elena needed someone to talk to, and Luna desperately wanted to be that person. There had once been a time where Elena wouldn't hesitate to spill her most inner thoughts to Luna, but it seemed that in her time away from Mystic Falls, her and her twin had drifted apart.

That thought hurt more than she would ever admit. Her and 'Lena had never been this far apart in their relationship before. They had always been closer than anything, but after their parents and aunt and uncle's deaths, she supposed that things changed.

But, at the moment, Luna was crossing her arms stubbornly at the blonde girl across from her.

"Oh come on!" Caroline exclaimed, throwing her hands up at Luna's stubbornness. "It'll be fun, Luna!"

Luna shook her head. "I don't know Caroline," she said. "I mean, I don't even _go_ to Mysitc High. Why would I go to their senior prank night?"

Caroline open and closed her mouth for a moment before a realization suddenly crossed her face and she smiled in triumph. Luna instantly became nervous.

"Well, if what Maggie says is true, you might be able to come back to school with all of us, inevitably making you a senior and obligated to go," she said confidently.

Luna didn't have a very good argument to that, and Caroline saw that immediately, so she began breaking down her refusals even more. "Come on, Luna! Live a little!"

Luna stared at Caroline for a long moment, her face completely blank and unreadable, before finally, she sighed in defeat. "Okay," she said and Caroline started squealing in excitement. "But!" She said loudly, cutting into the blonde's noise as she uncrossed her arms. "I call pranking Alaric!"

Luna met Alaric, Jenna's boyfriend, very soon after the funeral. She could see the pain in his eyes, despite how hard he tried to hide it. Luna always saw emotions, always saw someone's thoughts. She always wondered if it was a reaction to her own thoughts being hopelessly damaged, but she never quite found the answer to that.

Caroline smiled even wider, if that was humanly possibly, and Luna couldn't help but return the act. Quickly, the blonde pulled her into a tight hug and immediately, Luna tensed.

She didn't like people touching her. Like at all. The only time she ever allowed it was when she was immensely disoriented, such as when she had to hold onto Elena when she attended her aunt and uncle's funeral. Other than that, she preferred her distance from human contact.

It wasn't always like this, but Luna had grown isolated from people when she was admitted into the mental hospital at such a young age. She hardly had anybody her own age and couldn't really relate to any of the older kids that were there as well, seeing as they weren't schizophrenic and therefore, didn't really understand what was going on with her. So, as time passed and she hardly had immediate contact with anyone, she became used to the feeling. Now, she hated someone touching her because of her body's distaste for it. It was like when you become a vegetarian for years, and then when you eat meat again, you disliked the taste of it.

Caroline, fortunately, picked up on Luna's uneasiness and abruptly pulled away, letting her arms fall with a sheepish look on her face. "Sorry," she said quickly. "I mean- I- sometimes- Sometimes I forget-"

"Caroline," Luna interrupted quickly, keeping the blonde from rambling on. "It's okay, honestly. I just... I dont know..." She trailed off, not sure how to explain that feeling to such a social butterfly as Caroline.

Caroline smiled a bit sadly. "No, I get it," she said, making the strawberry blonde girl feel better.

Before the awkward silence could lengthen, Bonnie and Elena came through the front doors of the Gilbert house. Luna didn't see Jeremy and frowned, wondering where he was. She hadn't seen him all day. But, then again, maybe he was at the Grill or something with his friends.

"Hey," Bonnie greeted, noticing that the two blondes in the room were discussing something. "What's going on?"

Luna opened her mouth to reply, but Caroline beat her there, talking excitedly. "Luna agreed to come to Senior Prank Night with us tonight!" She said, her blue eyes bright. "How fun will that be!"

Elena and Bonnie both looked a bit skeptical, but Elena spoke up, her worries stronger than Bonnie's. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Luna?" She asked her sister. "I mean, you know how you are with a lot of people around you and Mystic Falls hasn't exactly gotten over your return here-"

"It's okay," Luna said, not wanting to let Caroline down. "I've been good with the disease so far, I can last one night. I'll just take my meds before 7 instead of after like I usually do."

When Elena still looked unsure, Luna pushed her like Caroline did to herself not 5 minutes ago. "I'll be fine, 'Lena," she said. "Plus, I might be going to the school soon anyway, so might as well do this stuff."

Finally, Bonnie joined Caroline and Luna's team and nudge Elena, giving her a pointed look. Elena sighed after looking over at Bonnie and looked up at Luna with a small smile. "Well, if you think you'll be okay-"

"Which I will be," Luna said.

"-Then I guess you can come with us," she finished as if Luna hadn't spoken up at all.

Everyone there grinned widely, even Luna, who clapped her hands together. "Okay then," she said, heading to the stairs. "Let me get changed and we can head on over there."

The others nodded and Luna went upstairs, ignoring the voices in her head that were starting to grow louder with each step up the stairs.

Today was one of her off days, which basically meant that her imaginary friends have been bugging for her attention all day. As soon as she thought that, the cat shaped like a number seven appeared next to her, his paws pattering against the wood floors. Ezra looked up at her with wide, blue eyes, but she ignored him, wanting at least a semblance of normalcy today.

When Ezra finally noticed that Luna was ignoring him, he suddenly appeared right in front of her, and she jumped. When she realized who was in her way, she frowned at the black cat.

"What do you want Ezra?" Luna asked as she walked into her room and began grabbing what she would wear to the school. Today had been a lazy day, and Luna had stayed in her pajamas late into the afternoon and even throughout the day. She didn't have anywhere to go, so she saw no reason as to why she would change out of her perfectly comfortable clothes.

Ezra followed into the room and Luna closed the door after he was past the threshold, even though it wouldn't have mattered if she shut the door when Ezra was still in the doorway.

 _"You've been avoiding us,"_ the cat said matter-of-factly.

Luna rolled her eyes. "No," she said. "I simply don't want to get in trouble again because of you guys. It's just a little break." She tried to explain, cause only God knows what some of her friends would do if they thought she was avoiding them.

The cat jumped onto Luna's bed as she changed into some light jeans and a thin, maroon, long sleeve shirt that hid her birthmark. She didn't really know why her imginary friends always told her to hide the birthmark from prying eyes, but she did it anyway. It was a strange thing really. It was a lot darker than her normal skin but there was just a small patch of her pale skin that seemed to make a crescent moon shape out of the dark part of the birthmark.

She shrugged the thoughts off, deciding that she'd wonder why she had the birthmark but not her sister at another time.

Her hair was in it's slight waves that she inherited from her grandmother and as strawberry blonde as ever, so different from her twin that it still shocked her.

Luna and Elena couldn't look more different. While Elena had olive skin and dark hair, Luna was stark pale and had light hair that looked sun-kissed. Elena had big, doe brown eyes and Luna had thinner and hazel eyes. They both had a small nose though, and they were about the same height, Luna being just a bit shorter. Not only that, but their personalities sometimes clashed as children.

Elena always wanted their parents' attention while Luna preferred being out of the spotlight. Elena was outgoing and fun and Luna was a bit more shy and sometimes rude to people. But, some of these characteristics were brought on because of her schizophrenia, so she wasn't sure which of these traits were her own and which were the ones her mind made up.

 _"Why would you think that we want to get you in trouble?"_ the cat asked, watching her as she grabbed some black, high top converse and began lacing them up.

Luna rolled her eyes and gave Ezra a pointed look. " _Please_ ," she said. "All you guys want to _do_ is wreck havoc on what happens in my life."

Ezra's eyes followed her as she got up and walked into the bathroom connected to her room. She was glad that she had a private bathroom while Elena and Jeremy shared one so that she could take her pills in privacy.

She had a lot of pills that she needed to take on a daily basis. Most of them were to lessen her imaginary friends' strength so that they couldn't take advantage of her as easily, but there were much more. The other, the ones that the doctors _especially_ wanted her to take, were pills that would kill some of her imaginary friends, seeing as she didn't have a shortage of them. Though, the fight was pretty useless. When one was destroyed, another one took its place. There were also some that made sure the other pills wouldn't affect the way that her brain matured, seeing as she was underage when she was diagnosed. This way, the doctors knew that her brain cells were functioning as a normal kid's was without the other pills damaging them.

All in all, Luna had to take 21 pills in the morning and 11 pills at night, but because she would be out all night at the school, she had to take her pills before she left.

As Luna was shaking the pills out of the pill box, she noticed Ezra out of the corner of her eye, jump onto the bathroom counter and glare at the little white pills.

 _"We just want to protect you,"_ he told her against the words she had previously spoken.

Luna scoffed. "Protect me?" She asked. "Protect me from what?"

 _"Those,"_ Ezra answered, tilting his head at the pills she had placed on the counter.

She shook her head at his antics. "Well these actually help me-"

 _"No they don't,"_ Ezra interrupted and she looked over at him, his seven shaped body resting against the mirror. _"Those things only destroy you even more."_

Despite everything inside her body telling her that she shouldn't listen to him, she couldn't help it. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she tilted her head. "What do you mean?" She asked him.

He semeed happy that she was finally paying attention to him and he stood up again, walking over to her and rubbing his soft fur against her skin, the black and white contrasting. _"They kill us,"_ he said. _"Those doctors want to kill us and take us away from you so that we can't help you. So that you'll be alone. You don't want them to kill us, do you?"_

Luna couldn't help but not want that. Her imaginary friends had been through everything with her, and though she hated them at times, wished that they never existed, she couldn't help but want them around at the same time. "Well...no, but-"

 _"No buts,"_ he cut her off again, staring at her with his wide, blue eyes. _"If you take those pills, you're hurting us. All of us. And your hurting yourself. The doctors...they don't care about you! They only watch out for themselves, and they hate us! They want us gone! They want you to be alone forever! Don't take the pills, Luna. You'll only regret it."_

Deep down, way deep down, Luna understood this conversation as a way for her imaginary friends to get back some kind of semblance of control over her life. Deep down, she screamed no.

But on the surface, as if someone else was controlling her, she slowly nodded her head to his words, her body dropping the pills back into the case. He grinned widely and in a millisecond, he was gone.

Luna looked around, a bit confused by what she was doing in the bathroom. She shrugged her shoulders and exited into her room, grabbing her phone before heading down to meet the others.

"Okay," she said to them when she got downstairs. "I'm ready."

They smiled at her and they all went in Caroline's car, picking up Tyler on the way so that Luna had to be in the middle seat, squished between Bonnie and Elena.

The trip to the high school was quick, seeing as Mystic Falls was pretty small and everything was only about a mile from each other. The school was dark, but Luna saw the shadows walking around, resembling the students that were pranking the teachers tonight.

Caroline was talking about making memories as seniors as they walked into the school, but Luna wasn't really listening. She was looking around, wondering if she would actually go to a real school.

She never went to a real school again after the incident with the boy and the fork in kindergarten. She simply had classes at the mental institution with her own private teacher and such. Most kids there did that, but there were the lucky few who were healthy enough to go back into society again. Luna, if she made it through tonight, would be one of those few people.

They walked into a classroom after getting a whole bunch of mouse traps from where everyone brought their supplies from home. It was completely silent in the classroom as they set everything up with the light of their flashlights, and that was the perfect time for one of her friends to appear.

Luna looked to her right and saw the Twins. They looked almost like fairies, with their tiny figures and the small glow they brought into the room. Distantly, Luna remembered that the others would think her crazy if she suddenly started talking to nothing, so she reminded herself to keep quiet.

The Twins had golden wings and both fit easily into her palm. They had bright pink hair and purple eyes, their pale bodies covered in what looked like forest leaves of every kind. Their name was easy to chose as they looked exactly like one another.

" _Hi Luna!"_ One of them said to her in their high pitched chirp. _"Long time no see! How's Mystic Falls for you again? I hear that you might be going to school again? That's exciting!"_

Luna shook her head with a smile on her face when one of the fairies hit the one that was talking so much. They were almost like a bickering, married couple in their actions.

 _"So,"_ Twin number 2 said. _"Why are you at Senior Prank Night? I thought you hated these kinds of things?"_

Luna shrugged and pointed over to where Caroline should be sitting, setting up the mouse traps. They seemed to understand what she meant because they nodded their heads. " _Caroline?"_ They asked and Luna nodded.

But before she could talk more with her friends, the lights suddenly turned on and all of the mousetraps went off, scaring the Twins away.

Luna looked up to see Matt, Elena's old boyfriend, looking like he had just been working out. He was sweaty and confused and Luna couldn't help but smile in amusement.

"Oh come on! Seriously?!" Caroline yelled as they all stood up, Luna watching the interactions between them. "Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?!"

"Forgot about Senior Prank Night huh?" Tyler asked as he leaned against the TV sitting on the trolley.

"Clearly," Matt said, looking around at the traps still in a bit of confusion.

"How could you forget?" Caroline asked indignantly and Luna smiled at her blonde friend's utter surprise that Matt could forget such a thing. "We've only been waiting for this since, like, Freshman year!"

"Yeah Matt," her sister spoke up, pointing the flashlight to herself. "If I'm doing this, you're doing this."

Matt blinked and looked around at them. "I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this."

Tyler threw his hands up in a what-the-hell-man signal as Bonnie spoke up. "Caroline's making us," she said and Luna's smile grew a bit wider.

"We're about to be seniors," Caroline said, repeating herself from earlier. "These are the memories that will stay with us forever, and if we don't-"

"And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?" Both Elena and Luna cut her off, smiling at each other before smiling to Caroline. The others' lips also lifted a bit at the twins' in sync speaking.

"Go ahead, make fun. I don't care," Caroline said.

"You're all lame," Tyler said, grabbing a duffle bag full of more supplies out of the room. "And I've got ten more classrooms to prank."

Caroline gestured to her boyfriend proudly as Elena got up also, heading to the door after Tyler.

"Hey," Bonnie called to Elena, making the girl stop and turn around. "Where are you going?"

Elena looked at everyone before she answered nonchalantly, "To superglue Alaric's desk shut." Everyone seemed to smile at the mention of the high school history teacher. "I'm making memories," she finished at Caroline's bright smile.

"I love you!" Caroline called out as Elena left the room. It was only a few moments after Elena left that Luna noticed something.

"Hey!" She cried out, Bonnie, Caroline, and Matt all turning to look at her. "I thought I called pranking Alaric!"

Both Caroline and Bonnie smiled widely as Luna jogged out of the room to catch up with Elena. Luckily, her twin wasn't too far up the hall, just at the doors to the next hallway, and with...a man?

Luna was confused but nonetheless, raised her voice to catch Elena's attention. "Hey Elena! Wait up!"

Both the man and Elena turned to look at her with different emotions. Elena looked terrified but was covering it up in favor of Luna, and the man looked curious of her arrival.

He had dark blonde curls on top of his head that were the same color as the stubble on his chin, and his blue eyes raked her up and down as if assessing her. He stood taller than both the twins and was wearing a light grey Henley and some dark jeans. The silver chains of his necklace were poking out of his shirt and gleaming in the dim light.

"Luna," Elena said, her voice not giving away the fear she felt that her sister was near Klaus. "What's up?"

Luna smiled as she finally reached both of them, noticing something off about the man. "Well I wanted to help out with pranking Alaric," she answered. "I did call dibs at the house."

Elena smiled tightly and her eyes flickered to Klaus again, which made Luna curious. She turned to the man, noticing something strange about him and making sure that she was wearing the facade of simply curious and not at all suspicious. For some reason, she knew, she absolutely knew, that this man was not to be taken lightly.

"Who are you?" Luna asked, not unkindly, tilting her head at the man.

He smiled an almost predatory grin as he grabbed her hand and lifted it to his lips. Luna automatically tensed at the contact, but didn't look away when he said in a British accent, "Call me Klaus."

Luna raised an eyebrow at the name, knowing from overheard conversations that Elena didn't like him at all. She pulled her hand out of his grip rather rudely and crossed her arms, her face still remaining unreadable. "And what are you doing with my sister?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow and looked between the two, obviously noticing the differences but the similarities as well. Klaus had no idea that there was yet another Gilbert sibling and was automatically intrigued that the girl suddenly turned up out of the blue. Where was she just 3 months ago?

Luna watched as many emotions flickered across his gaze and Elena tensed her body as if waiting for something. Luna knew that this man was part of the thing that everybody was keeping from her, and she couldn't stop herself from wanting to protect Elena from this man, despite the fact that she probably wouldn't be able to.

"I was unaware that Elena had a sister," he said politely, but Luna heard the obvious interest in his voice.

She smiled sarcastically when she answered, her arms still crossed. "Twin, actually," she said, which seemed to interest him more. But she was done being his entertainment. She felt the aggression that usually the pills cool down heat up, and she couldn't help but be rude. "But you didn't answer my question. What are you doing with my sister?"

Klaus had to give the little human guts. She was small, tinier than Elena, but she had a vicious bite. With her light hair and pale features, she looked pure, like she could never do anything wrong, but he could see that that wasn't the case.

The thing that was the most eye-catching was the way that this girl, Luna, covered her eyes so efforlessly. The moment that she had turned to Klaus, he saw something block him from reading her, from knowing what she was thinking. It was like a blank slate, and it irked him. It took time and effort for someone to do what she was doing, and with her so young, only 17, he couldn't help but wonder how she had gotten so used to the practice.

Luna saw as he grinned at her words, an underlying threat in his eyes. "Well it seems that your sister has caused some...problems for me," he said after a moment. "I'm just here to fix it."

Elena once again tensed even more, which Luna thought was impossible, but it gave away that Elena wasn't at all comfortable with this man, and so Luna, as her sister, would not walk away from her.

"Well it seems that I have a bit of a problem with that," she said. When Klaus raised an eyebrow, she continued. "I've only just met you and I can already tell that my sister doesn't exactly enjoy your presence. So, don't think for a second, that I will leave her alone with _you_."

Elena was looking between her sister and Klaus in fear. She was glad, beyond grateful, that Luna was sticking up for her, but did she really have to go against an all powerful hybrid? Elena wasn't breathing when she saw Klaus's face darken at her sister's words.

Luna saw as his calm emotions left him, making him irritated by her presence, and she couldn't help but be a bit smug, though she didn't show it. Distantly, she heard her imaginary friends screaming at her to keep going, to keep pushing.

"I would walk away right now if I were you, sweetheart," he said, his voice dangerously low.

Luna's lips pulled up into a slight smirk and she shrugged. "Well then I guess it's good that you're not me," she challenged.

Suddenly, he was very close to her face and his eyes were dilating, grabbing her attention. "Leave," he commanded. "Now."

Luna was completely still for a moment before she blinked, looking up at him. "And why would I do that?"

Both Elena and Klaus were surprised. Elena knew for a fact that Luna had yet to drink vervain, seeing as Elena was a bit to busy with trying to find Stefan to take that precaution. Klaus also knew that she had no vervain in her system thanks to hybrid senses, and she wasn't wearing any jewelry except for a silver ring on her left index finger that also had no vervain in it. He narrowed his eyes at her. If she was immune to compulsion, than that meant that she was something other than human, though Klaus had no idea what else she could be.

"Interesting," he mumbled to himself.

Luna watched the conflicting emotions in his eyes as he leaned away from her. Then, he smiled that predatory grin again.

"Well, I suppose the more the merrier," he declared before grabbing both of their arms and dragging them down the hallway and toward the gym.

Luna hated being touched, absolutely hated it, and she had to hold back from scratching his eyes out for touching her at all. All of her friends were even begging her to do it, to show him what he was dealing with, but she remained still in his grip as they speed walked down the hall.

"You put a rather large kink in my plans sweetheart," Klaus spoke to Elena, completely ignoring Luna now. "The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Not, my bet is it has something to do with the fact that your still breathing."

Luna narrowed her eyes, her friends chattering a thousand miles per minute, talking about a doppelgänger, vampires, werewolves, hybrids. Luna debated that she might _actually_ be going crazy this time.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it!" Elena said, and Luna narrowed her eyes threateningly at Klaus, daring him to touch her.

Klaus seemed amused by Luna's reaction but still spoke solely to Elena. "Not until I know I'm right," he said. "But I do have ways of making you suffer." He pushed Elena through the doors before grabbing Luna into his arms and twirling them through the doorway. When they were both facing the same way, she jerked out of his hands and he chuckled, his grip on her wrist never lessening.

They had reached the gym by now, where about a dozen or so kids were working on a prank. _"Don't look at them,"_ one of her friends, a small child that had bright red eyes and a pretty smile, spoke to her out of nowhere, skipping at her side with a lollipop in her hand. Luna remembered her name being Olive.

Olive must've noticed her curious gaze because she looked over to her and smiled again, gesturing to a boy and a girl who looked like a couple. They both had dark hair and dark eyes and looked plainly average. _"Don't look at them,"_ she repeated. _"They'll be dead soon enough."_

Luna didn't react to the words at all, not even in the spending up of her heart. She was used to her friends telling her that people around her would die in terrible ways, explaining every detail until she started ripping out her own hair to drown out the words. It seemed though that Olive didn't want her to know the details of these deaths, but she remained by Luna's side, skipping along as she licked at her lollipop, her blue dress swaying in a nonexistent wind, and her blonde hair in pigtails.

Luna focused back on reality as Klaus called out in an American accent, "Attention seniors! You have, officially, been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home," he finished as everyone groaned and started leaving the gym.

His gaze focused on the boy and girl that Olive told her would die soon. She had a feeling that it would have something to do with Klaus.

"You two," he said in his normal accent. "I remember you."

The girl looked to the boy in confusion before staring back at Klaus. "I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked.

"Oh don't worry," he said, his grip loosening enough that Luna ripped her wrist out of his grasp. He didn't pay her any mind. "I wasn't in my right head last time we met. Life your foot up please, Dana."

Luna watched his eyes did that dilating thing again and saw as Dana followed his command, lifting her leg up off the floor. Luna narrowed her eyes as Olive began laughing and clapping her hands together like she was watching a comedic play.

"If she drops her foot, Chad," he said, dilating his eyes toward the boy. "I want you to beat her to death. Understood?"

Chad nodded his head and Luna figured that that was the way these two would die, but by the shaking of Olive's head in her direction, she assumed that wasn't it.

"Don't Klaus," Elena hissed at him. "You don't have to hurt anybody."

"Oh, come on, love," he said, looking back to Elena. "Of course I do."

Then, he turned to Luna. "But, what I am really curious about," he said to Elena. "Is how there was another Gilbert sibling that I didn't know about."

Neither Elena nor Luna said anything, neither wanting to explain Luna's schizophrenia to a complete stranger. He looked between the two, his gaze landing on Luna with a smirk. "What?" He asked. "Nothing to say now, love?"

Luna rolled her eyes and turned to walk to the bleachers, the whole thing annoying to her. Olive followed after her and sat next to her on the red seats while Elena went to Dana and Chad and tried to help in some kind of way.

Klaus watched the girl walk over to the bleachers, her gaze flickering, just once, to an empty space. She sat down, pulling at her long sleeves of her shirt to cover her hands as she crossed her leg.

He couldn't sustain his curiosity and followed after the girl to the bleachers, sitting on her right side.

When she refused to look at him, Klaus tilted his head. "Oh come on," he said. "I'm not that bad of company, am I?"

Luna looked over at him, her eyes, once again, annoyingly blank, giving him no insight as to what she was thinking. She looked at his face for a long moment, Klaus's smirk slipping off his face second by second before she spoke.

"What are you?"

 **Okay people, there it is!**

 **I'm sorry that this is sort of leaving off a cliffhanger, but I need the break for you guys to tell me what you think!**

 **Questions of the chapter: How do you guys think Klaus should find out about Luna's disease? How do you think Luna should react to finding out about the supernatural world? And why does Luna have a very familiar birthmark?**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the first and please review your answers to the questions above!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Bye Bye

**Okay, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated earlier, but I'm updating now so hopefully you won't be too mad at me!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

Luna's head was reeling, and it wasn't just because she didn't take her pills earlier tonight.

Apparently, supernatural creatures existed. But for some reason, she wasn't that surprised, which made Klaus look at her with even more interest than she thought possible. But, it kind of makes sense if you think about it. All of the stories told around camp fires had to come from somewhere, right?

Olive was still sitting by her side, licking the lollipop in her hand and swinging her legs back and forth as she sat at the top of the bleachers. Klaus had explained, quite sarcastically and a bit arrogantly, what he was and what he had to do to become a hybrid, which is a vampire and a werewolf by the way.

Luna was angry at her sister for not telling her one word of any of this, especially the fact that she had been _murdered,_ and somehow brought back to life by her uncle.

Elena tried to explain, but Luna wouldn't hear any of it, and that was how she had come to the very top of the bleachers while Klaus and Elena talked on the gym floor, Dana and Chad still under Klaus's compulsion.

Olive turned to her, her red eyes seeming even brighter. " _You know what we should do?"_ She said to Luna.

When the 17 year old tilted her head at her, Olive grinned widely. _"Let's play a game."_

Luna couldn't help it. She smirked.

She absolutely loved playing with people, at least, she thinks she did. Sometimes her favorite things to do changed on her mental state, and obviously, it was precautions as she had not taken her pills earlier like she was supposed to. What? It wasn't her fault! Ezra told her to do it!

But then, Olive suddenly disappeared and her beloved cat appeared at the thought of his name.

Ezra's black fur shown in the light, glistening and smooth as he patted over to her side, purring as she let her hand glide over his back. She wondered absentmindedly why Klaus and Elena hadn't taken note of Ezra's sudden appearance, but she shrugged it off. Surely they saw him too and we're just pretending like they weren't.

 _"So you found out the truth, huh?"_ Ezra said from her side, where he circled up, getting black fur on her marron, long sleeved shirt.

Luna nodded, her jaw clenched shut. Despite everything to tell her to get more information on the situation, she couldn't help but be angry, no furious, at the fact that she hadn't been told any of this. She didn't even realize that she wasn't normally this angry, that she _shouldn't_ be this angry. All she knew was that she was.

Ezra's blue eyes met her own hazel ones, and she happily saw her own anger reflected in his eyes. Finally! Someone who actually felt the same way as she did!

 _"What are we going to do about it?"_ Ezra said, and in that exact moment, Luna wanted to get involved. She _wanted_ to say something, to get rid of this feeling that more secrets than this had been kept from her. That more secret _would_ be kept from her if she didn't get involved.

Luna shot to her feet at the exact moment that the gym doors opened, redirecting her attention to Bonnie and Matt, who were now walking in. She should feel nervous for them being so close to the Original hybrid, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She felt nothing as they walked into a trap that they created.

Elena yelled at them to run away, and they were about to, when Klaus used his super speed to appear right in front of them, staring down at Bonnie with a smirk playing at his lips.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up," Klaus said in his accented voice. Luna could see Bonnie's fear as she remained still, knowing that she would draw unwanted attention if she moved. "Now we can get started," he looked over to Chad and Dana. "Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight."

Luna tilted her head at everyone's movements, noticing that Matt was the one that knew the least out of the group. At least, that's what Ezra told her. He also told her that Bonnie was the witch that had almost killed Klaus and who brought Elena back to life. For some reason, she grew even angrier. Why did she save Elena when she was the reason that two of her family members were killed? Again.

Luna distantly heard all of her other imaginary friends pushing her even more, edging her to explode, to throw a tantrum, to _rip somebody's god damn eyes out!_

But she remained as still as she could, her hands clenched into fists, as she watched the group interact with careful eyes, Ezra whispering dark evils into her ear about all of them at the same time. That she had to do _something_ for Jenna and John. For the fact that her own sister killed half her family. First their parents, and now this.

"I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?" Klaus's voice brought her back down to earth for a few more minutes.

"That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me," Bonnie fired back, and though her words were rather strong, her voice shook just a tiny bit. Luna smirked. Bonnie was so obviously scared, but didn't she realize that if Klaus hadn't already killed her, that she was of use to him? Luna just didn't know what use that would be.

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love," Klaus replied. "Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix."

He smiled strangely just as the doors opened, a pretty girl with blonde hair dragging in Tyler Lockwood by the ear. "Get off of me!" Tyler grit out between clenched teeth.

"Hush now," the girl replied in the same accent as Klaus. Luna immediately assumed that they were somehow related, and her guesses were proved right by Klaus declaring that the girl was his sister, Rebekah. Ezra watched Rebekah with slight interest, but he didn't see anything much. Only the fact that she was young, but very old at the same time.

"Leave him alone!" Elena grit out and Luna wanted to scoff at her sister's useless fighting. She obviously wasn't going to win this one.

"I'm going to make this very simple-" Klaus suddenly yelled out, grabbing Tyler's arm and bringing him to the middle of the gym. "Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition." Luna remembered Klaus telling her this, that the hybrids had blood coming from their eyes as they slowly turned rabid. Now she understood why Klaus hadn't killed everyone here. He still needed Bonnie to tell him if Elena is the reason his hybrids are failing. And in order to do that, he needed leverage, which would be the werewolf, Tyler Lockwood. Luna had to hand it to Klaus. He sure knew how to plan things very well.

Luna felt a bit of guilt for Tyler, but remembered that this would actually help him. He wouldn't have to transition every full moon anymore.

"It's quite horrible, actually," Klaus continued. He then bit into his wrists with his fangs, and Luna tilted her head in interest at the process. This is what Klaus explained to her as how someone turned into a vampire, the whole blood, kill, feed process. He pushed his wrist to Tyler's mouth, like she had suspected. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie," he said with that mocking tone. "And for Tyler's sake, you better hurry."

And with that, Klaus snapped Tyler's neck, erecting gasps from Elena, Bonnie, and Matt.

Luna couldn't help the comedic feeling that she suddenly got, and with all of her friends yelling at her, pulling on her skin, so that she would speak up, she finally decided to.

She started clapping, standing up at the top of the bleachers as she burst into laughter. Bonnie and Matt were surprised that she was there, as was Rebekah, and Klaus and Elena were looking at her as if she was crazy. Though, Klaus seemed to find the others' reactions to Luna being there quite amusing.

"Bravo, bravo!" Luna yelled, descending the bleachers with Ezra by her side until she reached the gun floor, in which she sat on the very last bleacher, grinning madly. "Quite a good show! But did you really have to go all this way just to make a point?"

"Luna?" Bonnie asked, looking at the fair haired girl with confusion and fear.

Klaus stared at the grinning girl with confusion. Just a few seconds ago, she had been pensive, quiet, but now she had a look in her eyes that strangely reminded Klaus of his younger brother who was currently resideing in a box. Oh, how he had seen that look many times, and it looked strange upon feminine features.

"And who the bloody hell are y-"

"Of course I did, love," Klaus cut Rebekah off, amused by the Gilbert twin, but not so much his sister. "I am after all, the Original hybrid. Have to keep up appearances."

Luna only grinned wider in response, as if she was laughing at a joke only she understood. "Yes, well, I was just wondering if you knew that, while you were doing this whole 'Who's the Alpha Male?' show, the solution to your little problem is quite literally staring you in the face."

Immediately, Klaus was no longer amused, and it seemed that Luna's friends didn't know what she was talking about either by the blank looks on their faces. He was now angry, for the tables had turned on him, and this girl, this tiny girl, now had an advantage over him.

"What are you saying?" Klaus asked her with malice.

Luna looked around the room and, seeing that nobody knew what she was talking about, she laughed again. Were they all that stupid? "Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that figured this out?" She asked, but when she was met with silence, she furrowed her eyebrows, repeating her thoughts. "Are you all stupid?"

"I would advise explaining what you know, love," Klaus said, stepping a bit closer in a threatening way.

Luna huffed as Ezra said at her side, " _They think they're so superior when they can't even figure this out? What a ripoff!"_

Luna held back another laugh as she stood up, her movements smooth like they were when she didn't take her pills, which Elena finally noticed. "Well, I guess I'll explain then," she said, stepping closer to Klaus despite the others warning her with their eyes. She didn't care. Klaus did not even match half of the things done to her inside her own mind. He didn't scare her.

"You see," she started, noting Klaus's barely contained anger at the fact that he didn't hold all of the information. "The solution to your little problem is quite simple. Your hybrids had...ultimately failed; the blood in their body becoming toxic and escaping through their eyes, and ears and such," she noticed as well that the others, even Rebekah, were watching her with curiosity, though Elena had finally pieced together that something was not right with Luna, and the younger twin wanted to laugh at her face.

"Now," she continued. "The reason that your hybrids are failing isn't because Elena is still alive. It's because your feeding them the wrong blood."

Luna knew that Klaus was so close to the answer, but he was missing it by a hairline. Luna threw her hands up. "Come on! Do I have to explain _everything!"_

Klaus growled, like _actually_ growled. Luna stepped back, her hands raised in defense as her smile made its way back on her face. "Okay, okay," she said, laughing, before she looked up at Klaus's furious face. "Let's see. Even you the _almighty, Original hybrid,_ we're not actually able to _be_ a hybrid until you completed the ritual and drank the doppelgänger's blood. Now, wouldn't it make sense if all of the hybrids you sire have to be created the same way as well?"

Luna saw the moment that everyone there understood what she was saying, and she repeated quietly. "The problem isn't that Elena is still alive. The problem is that you're feeding your hybrids the wrong blood."

As she saw Klaus look over to Elena, Luna skipped over to Tyler's body, looking down at him with childish interest. Rebekah was still staring at the girl in confusion. "Will someone please explain to me who this is?"

Klaus smirked as he looked over to the younger Gilbert twin. She really was something. The fact that she thought so differently definitely surprised him, especially when Elena was so narrow-minded on everything. Luna, on the other hand, saw things through a different glass, heard things with different ears, and she was very different on her beliefs. She hadn't even freaked out when she had been told that supernatural creatures were real. Hadn't even blinked. Not only that, but she seemed to be talking to someone so quietly as she examined Tyler's body that not even Klaus could hear what she said.

"Sister, this is Luna Gilbert," Klaus told Rebekah, who was staring at the girl as well with his own curiosity mirrored in her eyes. "The doppelgänger's twin."

 _That_ caught her attention. Her head whipped around to meet his eyes, obviously noting that Klaus was telling the thruth, and he knew that she was thinking the same things as he. That there had never been a twin to a doppelgänger in all of their years with them. Katerina never had a twin, Tatia never had a twin, and with Elena being complete copies of those two girls, she shouldn't have a twin either.

But she somehow did.

"Well that's new," Rebekah commented as Klaus turned back to Bonnie.

"Well, love," he smirked at the Bennet witch. "It seems that you're no longer needed."

Bonnie opened her mouth to say something when Elena just shook her head, telling her friend secretly to go. To get out of the gym, away from Klaus.

After a moment, as Bonnie's eyes drifted between Luna and Elena, she grabbed Matt's arm and dragged him out of the gym.

Luna was barely paying attention. She was speaking to the Twins, the fairies explaining to her that Tyler had always been a werewolf, that he had just recently triggered his werewolf gene, that his Uncle was supposed to help him, but was killed by Damon Salvatore, who was also a vampire.

But, Luna knew that if she didn't stop that Klaus would ask what she was saying and he would think she was crazy if he didn't already think so. She also just didn't want him to know this information.

Luna slowly stood up, her body suddenly feeling like a hyper child's as she grinned widely, watching as Klaus told Rebekah to take Tyler back to their car until he wakes up.

The younger Gilbert was watching Dana and Chad, noticing that they were terrified, and she couldn't help but grin, knowing that their ends would soon meet them as Olive had said.

Klaus redirected his attention to Luna, who was now staring at the human couple with an odd glint in her eyes, looking positively rabid. Elena noticed his gaze and turned to her sister as well, a worried look coating her features.

"Luna?" Elena asked and the girl turned toward her older sister, immediately seeing the worry in the brunette's gaze. "Are you okay?"

Luna tilted her head, a small smirk making its way into her face, her eyes unreadable to anyone, which was still annoying Klaus to no end. "Of course," she replied. "Why would you think otherwise?"

Elena didn't say anything for a long time as Luna slowly stalked toward Elena as gracefully as Klaus had done not too long ago. When Luna stopped in front of Elena, her twin's features suddenly cleared.

"Luna?" She asked again and the girl raised an eyebrow to the unsaid question. "Did you take your pills?"

Klaus watched with renewed interest as Luna smiled knowingly, giving away her answer as she turned.

"Luna!" Elena cried, worried about her sister's health. Had she been skipping her medications for a while now?

"What?" Luna asked innocently, that smile coating her face still. "Ezra told me not to."

Klaus looked between the two and couldn't help but comment on the unknown information that he suddenly wanted about the strawberry blonde.

"Now, as much as I would like to test if your theory about my hybrids is right, love," he said to Luna. "I can't help but wonder what exactly is going on? Why do you need to take medication?"

Luna smiled and ignored Elena's shaking head. "Well, when I was 10 years old, I stabbed a boy in the eye, which obviously called for a doctor's appointment, as I had been diagnosed with schizophrenia when I was five." She explained shortly, noticing the raised eyebrows when she mentioned the stabbing part.

"Schizophrenia as in-"

"The fact that I see, hear, and think differently than anyone else," Luna cut him off and then put a finger to her head. "The voices won't stop talking unless I take little white pills. But sometimes, I don't want to shut them out. That's just rude, you know?"

Beside her, a boy had joined Olive in suddenly reappearing, the Twins leaving quickly. The boy had blonde hair and bright red eyes like Olive. It was obvious that they were brother and sister that were closely conceived, with the same height, similar face structures, and similar clothing choices. The boy was wearing a light blue shirt and pants without any shoes like his sister. Luna remembered that the boy was named Oliver.

Klaus now assessed the strange girl with a new mindset. He had been right earlier when he noticed that she was very different than anyone else, but what he didn't expect was this to be a reaction of a disease. But there was something else that wasn't right about Luna, something that didn't fit in the puzzle.

Klaus didn't know much about the disease, but he knew that usually, the patients who had it were clouded in a haze, not remembering much and going through certain days as a zombie, but Klaus easily saw that Luna didn't do that. She remembered everything, she saw clearly. She wasn't supposed to be able to do this, yet it was happening right in front of him. This girl was very interesting indeed.

But before he could comment, the gym doors opened once again and in stormed a man with brown hair and dark green eyes. By his description and the fact that Elena immediately met his eyes, Luna knew that this man must be Stefan.

Luna wasn't really paying attention as Klaus and Stefan exchanged tense words, listening to Oliver as he explained how Italy had been. He had taken a vacation two weeks ago and had finally returned. He told her that the food was amazing, which made Luna want to laugh if Klaus hadn't suddenly slapped her sister very hard, sending her to the ground. Luna immediately grew angry, standing up in fury, but she was unable to do anything while Elena was so close to Klaus. Luna might have a way with words, but physically, she was very weak. She wouldn't last half a second against Klaus.

But Olive and Oliver were jumping excitedly, the feeling quickly flowing to Luna as well while Klaus compelled Stefan to turn off his humanity before commanding him to kill Dana and Chad.

Luna watched, a smile growing across her face, as Stefan suddenly flashed to the couple, killing Dana quickly. She clapped excitedly, jumping up and down like a child on Christmas morning.

The other two in the gym looked at her strangely, but she paid them no mind, speaking to the twins at her side without looking to see their reactions. "Oh, he has waited for so long!" She exclaimed. "Trapped inside a cage of will for 90 years! And now he's happy. The ripper is happyyyyy!"

Elena was looking at Luna as if she was crazy and deep down, Luna couldn't help but agree. Words were flying through her head from an unknown source, explaining things that she wasn't supposed to know.

At these few sentences, Klaus narrowed his eyes at the girl. Now, he knew that she couldn't be all human, seeing as she resisted his compulsion without vervain, but what she had said about Stefan was the topping of it all. She shouldn't know that information, the fact that Stefan Salvatore's dark side hadn't been open to the public since the 1920's. Ano she somehow understood what that side of him was feeling.

But now, she was a bit dangerous. If she could so easily pull information out of thin air, what would she find out about Klaus? About...

Klaus pushed those thoughts away and turned to Stefan, compelling him to drink from Elena now that he had finished with the couple. He saw as Luna finally noticed what Stefan was going to do and tried to take a step forward.

Klaus was behind her in an instant, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her from getting caught up in the crossfire. "I don't think that's a good idea sweetheart," he said, just as Stefan rushed to Elena and bit into her neck.

Luna struggled against Klaus, hating someone's touch on her skin, feeling as if fire was running through her veins. She didn't even care about Elena at that point, she didn't care about anything except to get out of his unfairly strong grasp. Oliver and Olive were yelling at him to release her, but he wasn't listening.

The moment that Stefan had drank a bit too much and Elena was on the verge of unconsciousnes, Klaus threw the other vampire off of the doppelgänger, snapping his neck, barely noticing that Luna was breathing very shallowly and her hands were shaking.

Luna couldn't stop shaking as Klaus gathered Elena's blood into a small test tube. Her heart was racing at the human contact, hating her skin, wanting to tear it off, to burn it, but unable to. She wanted to scream, but held it in, wanted to cry, but fought back. She went through this war thousands of times, and she almost always won.

As Klaus stood up with Elena's blood, Rebekah reentered, telling her brother that the car was ready. Klaus looked over to Luna, noticing a sudden somberness on her face that hadn't been there before. He got the impression that he had missed something.

"Rebekah," Klaus said. "Why don't you grab Elena. I'll meet you at the car."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and huffed, but obeyed, grabbing Luna's sister rather roughly and leaving only Klaus and Luna, surrounded by two dead bodies, three if you count Stefan's.

Klaus tilted his head, listening to Luna's erratic heartbeat. Throughout this whole night, her heart hadn't sped up once, but it had now? He couldn't help but be curious.

"What's wrong, love?"

After a long moment that Klaus thought she wouldn't answer his question, she spoke very quietly. "I don't like to be touched..."

Klaus wondered why, but knew that he was pushing his limits with just asking that first question. He shrugged and gestured to the gym doors, wanting to leave the school before the Scooby Doo gang found a way to outsmart Klaus.

"After you," he said.

Luna looked at the door for a moment, figeting every so often, before she finally moved, walking gracefully.

Klaus followed the fair haired girl to the car, where she joined her sister and Tyler in the back as Klaus slid into the driver's seat, heading to the hospital in silence.

Klaus would have about half an hour before Tyler awakens, enough time to get Elena's blood extracted and ready to leave Mystic Falls before he'd test out the theory that Luna had provided.

Speaking of the strange girl, Klaus's eyes flickered to her form in the review mirror. She was frowning slightly out the window, thinking something that he would never figure out. He didn't know what he'd do with her. It was obvious that she was rather important, seeing as she knew so much so easily, so he didn't know if he'd like to leave her in Mystic Falls with the people who wanted to kill him. Call it being paranoid, but he hadn't lived this long without a little bit of paranoia.

Klaus was standing outside, having just given Tyler Elena's blood and watched as he became his first successful hybrid. He sent the young hybrid home using his compulsion, leaving Rebekah on the hood of the car and Luna still sitting inside the vehicle under orders from Klaus.

She watched Klaus and Rebekah talk, noticing a fondness between the two siblings. She guessed that they were closer than their other siblings if they had any. She watched as Klaus told Rebekah to do something and she slid off the car of the roof, giving Luna a clear perspective of when Damon Salvatore suddenly showed up. He tried to head to the hospital but Klaus kept him back, speaking quickly. Luna suddenly wished that she had vampire hearing because she couldn't hear a word they were exchanging.

Suddenly, Klaus slammed Damon into the car next to his but abruptly froze when Damon said something. The Twins appeared and told her that they were speaking about a man named Mikael.

The two men spoke for a few seconds longer before Klaus threw Damon into a car and flashed away. Luna suddenly felt as the car door was roughly opened and arms wrapped around her waist tightly before wind rushed around her hair, making her gasp. They suddenly stopped, Klaus letting go of her waist respectfully, but still keeping a tight grip on her wrist as he pulled her along.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked calmly, not wanting to fuel Klaus's sudden...was it fear?

Yes it was. Klaus, the Original hybrid, was afraid of something. Was it this man, Mikael? Her friends told her that it was, but nothing more.

"We're leaving," he told her gruffly, getting a different car because he didn't have enough time to take the one from the hospital.

"What about Elena?" She asked, and perhaps she shouldn't have, because Klaus got even more angrier.

"Enough talking," he growled, spinning around to face her, his grip bruising her wrist. "We're leaving Mystic Falls, love. End of discussion."

Slowly, Luna nodded before Klaus found someone's car and pushed her into the passenger side, stealing the red Impala. She was silent, barely remembering that she had no more pills on her. No more killers that she was forced to take. For the first time in 7 years, she was truly free.

And it was all thanks to one, moody Brit.

 **Okay guys, there's the next chapter!**

 **I'm actually really happy with how this chapter turned out, but of course, I don't know if my judgement is biased or not, so please leave a review about what you thought for this chapter!**

 **Questions of the chapter: What did you guys think of Klaus and Luna finding out about each other? How did Luna know those things about Stefan? And what will change in Luna now that she is going completely without her medications?**

 **Please leave reviews on how you think the story could improve, and I'm very sorry if you're a guest and I can't reply to you, because I love to reply to you guys and discuss cool ideas for the story! But please know that I read every comment, even if I can't respond to it, and I love all of the feedback!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Yellow Eyes

**Okay guys, I am very happy with how you guys are liking the story so far, but I hope that you enjoy this next update even more!**

 _There once was a man and a woman, and they were fighting._

 _"Well what are we supposed to do!" She screamed, tearing at her hair in utter frustration._

 _"We can't do anything!" The man retaliated. "Not when our family, our pack, is here in New Orleans! We cannot leave them to fend from our enemies!"_

 _"What about Andrea! Luna! I mean," she stuttered, looking for a possible way that she could persuade her stubborn husband to see it her way. "We cannot possibly have them here when he comes! They are only but children, Andrea two years of age and Luna but a newborn!"_

 _Her husband was quiet for sometime, which made the woman nervous, looking to the man in fear. "My love?" She asked. "What's wrong?"_

 _The man huffed, pulling his hair through his fingers. "I thought ahead," he stated simply, looking at the woman with a hard stare. "We could only remotely protect one child, not both."_

 _Her eyes suddenly grew wide, fearful. "What are you saying?" She asked, barely above a whisper, ignoring Andrea's cries from the floor above._

 _"What I am saying," he began, knowing that the woman would explode either into tears or anger. "Is that by my title as the descendant of the Labonair line, Alpha of the Crescent Wolf Pack, I ordered one of our trusted wolves, Eve, to deliver Luna to a place where she would be protected."_

 _Her eyes grew even wider, disbelief coloring every one of her features. "What do you mean a safer place?! What did you-"_

 _But she was suddenly cut off when a man slammed open the front door, a wide smile splitting his face. The couple tensed, ready for battle, but it semeed that he did not come alone, for more men entered the New Orleans home._

 _"Hello Richard," the husband spoke to the man standing in the doorway._

 _Richard smiled even more._

 _The couple might've been strong, but they were not strong enough. They screamed and screamed, their blood splattering across the walls and listening to the cries of their oldest daughter as they slowly but surely died, not knowing if Eve had successfully taken Luna to a place where she would be safe._

 _Where their baby would be safe._

Luna bolted upright from the bed, completely soaked in sweat, the echoes of the couple's cries still ringing in her ears.

She looked around the hotel room, noting that Klaus was, thankfully, not there at the moment. She looked to the clock shakily and noticed that it shown with numbers, declaring the time to be about three o'clock in the morning.

Her whole body was trembling as she stumbled to her feet, wobbling to the bathroom quickly and locking the door behind her. Her breathing was shallow and rapid as her strawberry blonde hair stuck to her skin, also drenched in sweat despite her dark shorts and t-shirt that she had worn to bed.

She made her way to the cold countertop, cooling the fires that were suddenly crawling all up and down her skin, burning her beyond recognition.

All she could see in her distressed state were bright yellow eyes, eyes that would not escape her, no matter how much she clenched her teeth and gripped her head. She was overwhelmed with the color, screaming at the top of her lungs for them to leave, to _get out of her mind!_

She opened her eyes to the mirror, only to see a frightening sight. The eyes that were plaguing her were suddenly her own. The yellow color stared back at her through her once hazel eyes. Her breath hitched, but she was determined. She would not be frightened by this.

"Who are you!" She screamed at the mirror, blinking many times but the yellow stayed. Luna had no idea that she was the only one that was seeing it.

"Get out of my head!" she yelled again, clenching her fists into her hair. "Get out! Get out! Get _out!"_

On the very last word, Luna threw her fist to the mirror, shattering her reflection into pieces of her. She was breathing heavily, and her knuckles were bright red with blood, but she didn't care. Her knees collapsed, and she curled up into a ball, crying for things that she did not remember. Crying because they would not leave her head. Crying because she had absolutely no idea what any of it meant.

She leaned back against the tub, not bothering to wrap anything around the wounded knuckle as she clawed at her burning skin.

 **VD**

That was how Klaus found her.

He was walking back from yet another successfully turned hybrid. He had travelled to California, searching for the few wolf packs that he had heard of, all the while keeping Luna very much hidden.

He didn't know what it was about her that interested him so, besides the fact that she seemed to know things she shouldn't. He simply did. There was no way that he could explain it through words when all it was was a feeling.

He felt that she needed to be awakened from something. He felt that there was something off about her personality, that she didn't match the characteristics of schizophrenia completely. He felt...

Obligated.

Yes, for some strange reason, Klaus, the Original hybrid, felt obligated to this 17 year old girl, to help her in some way. The fact that he thought she needed help in itself was strange, but to think that _he_ had to be the one to help her was almost too crazy for him.

He had finally reached the hotel that he and Luna we're currently staying at. Just as he was nearing the room, he smelt it.

Blood.

Klaus, confused, opened the door quickly, shutting it firmly on his way in. He looked to both of the beds, seeing that Luna was residing in neither, and knew that something was wrong.

Cautious as he walked across the room, he headed to the bathroom, where he smelt the majority of the scent. He distantly heard small whimpers as well, which made Klaus the more worried. For the past few days, Klaus had been wondering when Luna would have one of her episodes that she often told him about, and he guessed that it had finally come.

His hand turned the bathroom doorknob, only to find it locked. He instantly became more alert as he called out, "Luna?"

He got no reply, so, very quickly as the smell of blood guided his actions, he used his hybrid strength to rip the bathroom door completely off its hinges, revealing the bright light of the room.

Klaus was shocked by what he found.

Luna was crawled up in a ball and leaning against the tub, shaking with obvious confusion and fear. Her hazel eyes were flickering from left to right, unseeing as she clenched her arms around her, giving Klaus a full view of her right hand, which was covered in dried blood.

He looked up at the mirror and found the source. The glass had completely shattered from one specific hit, which is what he assumed was why Luna's hand was bloodied. The glass littered the floor and crunched under his feet as he crossed the threshold, giving away his appearance to Luna even more than the ripped door.

She reacted quickly, whipping her body to the corner, staring at him with fear, such uncovered and terrible fear, that he couldn't help but try to comfort her.

"Hey," he said, crouching near her, but only succeeding in making her more scared. He reached out a hand to her arm, gripping it despite the flinch she reacted with.

She trashed violently, whimpering things that he couldn't decider as she tried to uncurl his fingers from around her arm uselessly. She cried out as Klaus gripped the back of her neck gently yet firmly, making her meet her eyes with his own.

"Luna! Luna, it's Klaus," he said, looking intently into her eyes to see that she had finally focused them on him. "Its me. I'm here."

She was frozen for a long moment, the only movement being her labored breathing, but then, almost too quick for him to see, she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms in a tight embrace as she continued to shake from a fear that only she could see. He frozen for a moment, but hesitantly brought his arms around her, rubbing her back in soothing circles as she cried.

 **VD**

Luna was fast asleep now, and Klaus was pacing the length of the room, his hand gripping his chin as he tried to figure out what happened while he was gone.

The 17 year old girl had blubbered on and on about strange things: a fighting couple, a crying baby, and yellow eyes.

That last thing was what had caught Klaus's attention. Yellow eyes were the clear sign of a werewolf, but the question is why Luna was dreaming of it. Of course, she _had_ just recently joined the supernatural world, so she might've been a bit shocked about that news, but for the past few days she had been acting perfectly fine with no weird dreams.

Klaus just couldn't wrap his head around what the connection between all of these things were, and why Luna was dreaming about them. If anything, he would have to wait until she woke up to ask her about it, and with it being almost 4 in the morning, Klaus decided that he would get to sleep after the long day.

He slipped into the empty bed, taking off his shirt as he did so. But as much as he tried, he couldn't get the conversation he had with Luna out of his mind.

 _"Luna?" He asked, pulling away from the hug to look into her hazel eyes that were red and puffy from her tears. "What happened, sweetheart?"_

 _She sniffled a bit, but it seemed that her head was a bit all over the place. "The-There was a coulple... And they were fighting. The baby was crying an-and there were yellow eyes. Bright yellow eyes and they wouldn't go away, Klaus!" She looked to him helplessly as she shook her head. "They wouldn't go away..."_

 _Klaus was, as guessed, very confused, but he pulled her into his arms once again, rubbing her arm soothingly as he thought the things she told him over in his mind._

 _He didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep in his arms and he looked down at her seemingly peaceful form, so different than just a few moments ago._

 _For the first time since the two had left Mystic Falls, Klaus doubted if he had made the right choice in taking Luna away._

 _But as soon as that thought entered his mind, it left almost as quickly. Luna sure as hell wasn't as normal as everyone thought. There were things that she didn't know about herself, that nobody knew, and Klaus was determined to figure it out without alerting to the girl what he was doing._

 _So, he slowly cleaned up Luna's hand, being careful to not wake her. After her hand was clear of blood, he slipped her body back into her bed, watching as she shifted just a bit into the soft blanket._

 **VD**

Luna's eyes slowly opened, fluttering at the bright light that she was suddenly accounted with. Her eyes itched and her hand throbbed, and she distantly remembered her dream that she had experienced last night. She turned her head to the side and saw that the clock read around 1 in the afternoon. She sighed, wishing that she had gotten a better sleep last night as she slowly sat up.

When she looked around, she noticed that Klaus was awake and was shuffling through some papers on the desk that the hotel provided. The papers mentioned things about animal attacks and sightings of wolves that Klaus had been using when he couldn't get information out of people, which was very rare.

Klaus must've sensed her awakened presence, for he turned around and saw as she rubbed her eyes, a yawn escaping her.

"Hey," she said when she noticed Klaus looking at her. Luna brought her legs into a criss cross position as her hands settled in her lap, fiddling with the blanket every so often.

"Hello, love," he replied, his voice surprisingly soft as he assessed her wounded hand.

She smiled reassuringly at him as she climbed out of bed, barely stretching her arms when Klaus spoke once again.

"We're leaving," he said bluntly, his soft voice gone. "Pack up."

Luna nodded silently, going into the hotel closet to grab her bag. Of course, she had left Mystic Falls with nothing but the clothes on her back, so Klaus had gotten her stuff, which was actually very nice of him in her opinion.

Next to her appeared Ezra, and Luna smiled, making sure not to speak to the cat so that she wouldn't freak out Klaus. Though, she didn't think he would be that surprised.

She tilted her head in a sign of. " _What's up?"_

Ezra walked between her legs as she began taking down the clothes from the closet and folding them in her bag. _"Are you okay?"_ He suddenly asked and Luna froze, looking over at the black cat that looked genuinely concerned. She smiled slightly as she resumed her pace, whispering that she was fine. She made sure to be quiet enough that Klaus couldn't hear, even with his supernatural hearing.

Ezra nodded, the worry vanishing off his face as he watched her pick out the clothes she would be wearing today. _"Make sure to keep the birthmark hidden,"_ he told her.

She smiled at him but nodded her head. She knew. She never forgot.

She told Klaus that she would change very quickly and then they could leave. He nodded to her as she disappeared into the bathroom, which was cleaned of that glass that had previously littered the floor. Luna wondered if Klaus had cleaned it up, but thought better of it. He probably compelled someone to do so.

She changed into some comfortable jeans and a t-shirt. But, just before she put on the white shirt, she looked at her birthmark, running a single finger over the strange crescent moon shape that it made. After a moment of contemplation that always came when she saw the birthmark (wondering why she had it but not Elena), she shrugged and put on the shirt, throwing her light hair up into a ponytail before walking out and joining Klaus in the car.

 **Okay, so I know it's not that long, but I thought you guys might like a bit more mystery to the story!**

 **Questions of the chapter: What do you guys think about the dream that Luna had? How did you like Klaus's reaction? And what will happen when Luna meets Hayley in the later chapters?**

 **Please review your answers and any other comments you may have about the story, I would love to hear some!**

 **I really hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**


	5. A Family Portrait

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but hopefully you'll forgive me for uploading now!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

"Wait," Luna said, tilting her head at Klaus like a lost puppy. He smirked at that thought as she continued.

Luna was confused a bit a Klaus's reasoning. "So...we're going _back_ to Mystic Falls now? I thought you didn't want to go back 'cause of that Mikael guy?"

Klaus hadn't told her much about Mikael, but he _did_ tell her that the guy was pretty bad. Apparently, he'd been hunting Klaus for a loooonnnggg time for a reason Klaus wouldn't reveal. Luna had the feeling that there was more to the story that he wasn't telling her, but she didn't push it. She was lucky to get that much information out of him.

Klaus nodded as he began packing their stuff up. Luna already had her bag packed, but Klaus had to take a shower earlier, obvious by his damp hair.

"Well, the Mystic Falls gang has informed me that Mikael has been put down," Klaus said confidentially, knowing that his sister wouldn't lie.

Luna tilted her head again, siting criss-crossed on the bed, wearing a long sleeved sweater that was, honestly, much too big for her, and leggings. Her feet were bare, but her boots sat at the end of the bed. "How did they...put him down?"

Ezra appeared next to her just as she asked this, and Luna smiled widely, glancing at the black cat happily.

Klaus looked over at her when he noticed her change of focus. Obviously, one of her imaginary friends had showed up.

"Who's here now, love?" Klaus asked. After a while, he had realized that sometimes, Luna didn't realize her imaginary friends weren't real, while other times she knew that fact like the back of her hand. He had decided to simply ask her whenever it seemed that someone showed up.

"Ezra again," Luna said, seeming to pick up thin air and pet it in her lap. Klaus had gotten used to such movements.

Klaus nodded, remembering the black cat that Luna had drawn for him one day.

"But you didn't answer my question," Luna said, feeling Ezra's purring through her fingers.

"Ah yes," Klaus remembered. "Well it seems that with the help of the Salvatore brothers, Elena managed to dagger Mikael."

Luna immediately halted her actions, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Ezra also stopped purring, narrowing his eyes at Klaus before looking at Luna. " _Something's not right_ ," he said, mirroring her thoughts.

"Did you say _Elena_ daggered Mikael?" Luna asked, looking at Klaus as if he had just grown another head.

Klaus looked at her, stopping his actions of packing as well. "Yes," he replied.

Luna shook her head. "They're lying," she said simply, going to sit on the floor so she could slip her boots on.

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows, worry suddenly appearing in his veins. He had come to trust Luna's instincts, as she was very intelligent and knew when things didn't match up. "What do you mean, love?" he asked.

Luna looked up at him, her hazel eyes very honest. "Well," she said after she put her second foot in the boot. "I don't really think Elena is capable of daggering Mikael."

"You have to remember sweetheart," Klaus said. "Elena has daggered Elijah before. It's not like she hasn't done it before Mikael."

"Yea," Luna argued. "But that was _Elijah_. From what you've told me, which isn't much, Mikael is a lot worse than Elijah. You said he was smart and always had a backup plan, so don't you think it's a little fishy that Elena was able to dagger him, even with the Salvatores' help?"

Luna stood up as Klaus pondered her words. "Are you saying that my sister is lying to me?" he asked, a bit of betrayal in his voice at the thought.

Luna looked over at him with pity as she sat next to him on the bed. "I'm not saying anything," she said softly, her friends telling her that Klaus believed Rebekah had betrayed him. "I'm simply saying that there's something they're not telling you, and you might want to be prepared for the worst."

Klaus didn't move, but Luna took his silence as answer enough, getting up and standing before him.

"So," she said. "Are we going to Mystic Falls or not?"

 **VD**

Luna leaned her head against the window, quickly drifting off to sleep from the movements of the car.

She didn't dream a nightmare this time, but it involved the same people.

 _The same couple from last time stood over her, smiling softly._

 _"Hello little Luna," the woman said, her voice soft as well. Luna could hear the tiny footsteps of another child, and saw as the man turned to pick someone up: a girl with dark hair and hazel eyes the same as her own._

 _"Say hello to your sister, Andrea," the man said to the toddler, who giggled at Luna and waved her small hand, gurgling happily as she tried to form words._

 _The woman laughed at her daughter as she turned back to Luna. "See Luna," she said. "Your big sister loves you so much. And she'll always protect you."_

Klaus watched as Luna smiled in her sleep, happy that she was getting good sleep after her nightmare a week ago. He briefly wondered what she was dreaming about this time before he turned his attention back to the road.

Luna's words from earlier had set him on edge. The fact that there was a possibility that both Stefan and his own sister were lying made him worried. If Mikael really was there and alive, then he needed a plan.

He knew that Mystic Falls was having their homecoming dance, so he would use the sire bond on his hybrids to make a few changes to the schedule. Like Luna had said, he needed to be prepared.

 **VD**

Luna woke up by someone gently shaking her awake. She slowly opened her hazel eyes to see her side of the door opened and Klaus standing there, having already taken their bags inside.

"Time to wake up, love," he said, helping her out of the car.

The fairy Twins appeared and began yelling at Klaus to let go of her, the skin burning, but she was too tired to pull away. She had gone into a sleep that made everything feel groggy and strangely slow.

Once Luna got out of he car, she slipped her hand out of his grasp and stretched, yawning as she did so. She could practically feel Klaus smirking slightly at her actions, but she ignored it as Ezra once again appeared at her feet.

"Come on Ezra," Luna mumbled as she started heading to the large house, no, _mansion,_ in front of her. It had a large circle driveway and very nice architecture all around, though it looked a little in-need of renovations.

When she entered the house, Klaus closing the door behind them, Luna looked around, shaking the sleep off her brain as she assessed her surroundings. Ezra was at her feet, looking around curiously as well.

Luna looked back at Klaus, an eyebrow raised teasingly. "I thought that you lived in style, Klausy," she said.

Klaus chuckled at the nickname she created before she turned to look closer, walking around the wooden floors that were in need of work.

"Yes, well," Klaus began, walking behind her. "I do plan to do some renovations-"

"Good!" Luna interrupted, not turning to see his face as she walked into the old kitchen. It was a big kitchen, but still outdated. "Because this place is big, but not luxurious like you want it."

Klaus seemed to find her comment amusing, and she could feel the smile on his face as she jumped into the island in the middle of the kitchen, the counter cooling her skin. Her legs swung back and forth as she pulled her strawberry blonde hair back into a ponytail.

Once she had done that, she furrowed her eyebrows.

Klaus tilted his head. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She looked up at him, utterly confused. "I'm quite hungry, but my stomach hasn't started growling yet," Luna said. "Does that mean that I'm _not_ hungry? Or can I be hungry, but my stomach didn't growl? What logic would that be, though?"

Klaus laughed and shook his head as he got closer to Luna, helping her off the counter and quickly taking his hand away, knowing that she didn't like to be touched for very long if at all. "Well, how about I ask one of my lovely hybrids to bring you some food, alright?"

Luna nodded, but seemed to catch onto something. "Wait," she looked at him suspiciously. "Where are _you_ going?"

Klaus smiled but didn't tell her. Instead, he said, "Well, love, I can't ruin my perfectly evil plans by telling you, now can I?"

Luna stopped and folded her arms across her chest, pouting. "What about Elena and Jermey?"

When Klaus simply raised an eyebrow, she huffed, and elaborated. "When can I see them again?"

Klaus shrugged. "I'm not sure sweetheart, but not quite yet," he said, leading her upstairs and toward the room she would be staying at. "You're still my leverage that I have over the Scooby Doo gang, which means that your ability to not be leverage anymore is completely up to them."

Luna frowned but followed Klaus, her friends telling her that she'd probably see her siblings soon and to simply stay submissive in these last few moments with Klaus. How hard could that be?

Klaus led her to a very big room with a large bed in the center. The silks were nice and the furniture just as so, but the walls still looked in need of repair. Luckily, Klaus had placed a TV in the room, knowing after countless hours on the road that Luna got bored easily, and was also entertained easily.

Luna huffed. "Fine," she mumbled, spotting the bag that Klaus had carried in at the floor of the bed before plopping down on the mattress with a sigh.

"I'll be back soon," Klaus said, and started to turn around when Luna stopped him.

"Wait," she said, sitting on the bed and looking very serious. The tension was pretty thick, with Klaus already being on edge and all, when Luna broke it. "I want pizza."

Klaus stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. "I'll tell Tony," he replied, referring to one of his hybrids.

Luna's expression completely changed, forming a huge smile. "Thanks Klausy!"

Klaus hated that nickname, and yet somehow, she had managed to get him used to it.

Yes, Luna Gilbert was a very strange creature indeed.

He left the house to start getting his plan ready, his on edge feeling coming back within the second that he stepped out of the front door, which really needed to be sanded down.

 **VD**

Luna sighed as she watched the TV upside down, getting bored as the sun began to set.

Tony, one of Klausy's hybrids, had come over and brought her pizza, just like she had wanted, and she ate most of it quickly, having been hungry from the ride back to Myatic Falls.

Now though, Olive had joined her at the bed, her blonde hair in two ponytails and red eyes as bright as ever.

" _Come on,"_ Olvie suddenly said, jumping from the bed, still wearing her pretty blue dress. She smiled wickedly. " _Let's look around."_

Luna smiled at that and got off the bed as well, leaving the TV turned on as she wandered the house behind Olive, who was skipping happily down the hall.

Olive led Luna to the other side of the house, where there were a lot of boxes yet to be unpacked. Luna looked around curiously, wondering what was in each of them and deciding that it couldn't hurt to look.

In one box, she found what seemed like _verrryyyyy_ old relics, like pictures and such. Luna found them interesting, seeing a few unfamiliar faces standing next to Klaus and his sister, Rebekah.

They were all beautiful, no doubt. But besides Klaus and Rebekah, Luna saw an older man with dark hair and dark eyes, wearing a frown and staring at her miserably. She tilted her head at that, thinking that the man seemed almost self-loathing.

" _He never wanted to be a vampire,_ " Olive explained next to her, making Luna look away from the very detailed painting. " _He hates himself for becoming something he couldn't control. His name is Finn, and he's Klaus's brother._ "

Luna frowned like the man in the picture, not reacting that much to the fact that Klaus had a brother. She knew well not to pry into his personal life that much, less he get annoyed. "Well, that's strange," she said out loud. "Why would he hate himself because of something he couldn't control?"

Olive shrugged, and Luna looked back at the others.

There was a man standing next to Finn. He, too, had dark hair, but lighter eyes than the first. They were almost a hazel color. This man was at least smiling, looking content with the people around him.

" _That's Elijah,_ " Olive continued as she sat next to Luna on the floor, looking over the 17 year old's shoulder. " _He's younger than Finn, but older than the rest. He's Klaus's older brother as well._ "

Luna nodded slightly as she smiled a bit. "He looks happy at least," Luna commented.

Olive nodded offhandedly and Luna studied the next person in the picture, despite Klaus and Rebekah of course.

The next man, the last man, was younger than the first two, possibly younger than even Klaus. He was very handsome, like they all were, but he was something much different.

He had dark hair that matched his eyes like Finn, but there was something in those eyes... Something that simply _screamed_ mischief. Luna knew this of course because she had worn that look often.

She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts though when someone ripped the painting out of her hands.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked, his eyes blazing with obvious fury.

Luna shrugged, looking confused. "I was curious-"

"Well don't be," he interrupted as he put the painting back into the box that it was in before. "These things are in boxes for a reason, sweetheart."

Luna stood up, Olive doing so as well and looking at Luna innocently. Her red eyes were gleaming still, giving her an odd look. " _Don't worry_ ," she said. " _He's just sad that they can't be here with him._ "

Luna looked back at Klaus and shrugged. "Sorry," Luna apologized. "I didn't know."

Klaus sighed but regained his composure quickly, leading Luna out of the room and back toward her bedroom. "It's alright, love," he said. "There are just certain things I like to keep private."

Luna nodded, her light hair bounding in its ponytail. "I feel the same about my imaginary friends," she said. "I don't like to share them with other people."

Klaus was silent as they reached Luna'a room, the TV still playing. She hopped onto the bed, still wearing her oversized sweater and leggings, though her feet were bare of her boots.

But, she noticed something on the bed as Klaus took the remote and turned off the TV. He then sat down on the bed as well, keeping a respectable distance between the two of them for her sake.

"What is this?" Luna asked, placing the white box onto her criss-crossed lap. She tilted her head at it, her curiosity obvious.

Klaus smiled slightly, completely earasing any turmoil from his face. He knew that Luna didn't know any better, but it still pained him that because of Mikael, his family couldn't be whole.

But soon they could, if what the Salvatore's were saying was the truth.

"Well, love," he said, gesturing for her to open the box. "It seems that you'll be going to the Homecoming dance tonight."

Luna furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she slowly opened the box, peeking inside.

Her jaw dropped, and she could feel Klaus's smug smirk sitting upon his face as he watched her reaction.

The dress was pitch black and quite literally gorgeous. Luna even heard Olive gasp before disappearing from the place.

It had long, lace sleeves that would contrast greatly with Luna's pale skin. The dress went to the floor, but had a long slit on the side that would show off Luna's long legs. The bodice of the dress was embedded with beautiful diamonds that Luna had no doubt were real. The neckline was a heart shape, but there was lace that continued up to wrap around Luna's neck.

It was beautiful, but very expensive.

"Klaus-" Luna started but he interrupted her.

"I do think I have great taste, wouldn't you agree sweetheart?" He asked, smirking.

"Klaus, I can't wear this," Luna said, putting the top of the box back onto it.

Klaus fronwed, looking at her as if she was crazy. "Of course you can," he said. "The size is right-"

"Klaus," Luna stopped him as she gestured to the box. "This is probably the most expensive thing I've ever seen. I can't wear this."

"Love," Klaus explained gently, his eyes actually very soft. "I bought it for you. So, if you don't wear the dress, it'll go to waste."

Luna opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out.

Klaus smiled triumphantly. "Great," he said, standing up from the bed and heading toward the door. "Be ready in about an hour. The Homecoming dance has been moved to the Lockwood house, and I have to make sure everything goes smoothly from the very beginning."

And with that, he left the room, leaving a shocked Luna behind.

 **VD**

Luna looked around in awe.

There weren't many decorations at the Lockwood house, but there was a band playing as Klaus led Luna there, where most of his hybrids, including Tyler, were finishing setting everything up.

Luna was staring at the band with excited eyes. She had never heard live music before, and the thought of doing so tonight made her happier that she had come to the dance with Klaus.

She was wearing the dress that Klaus had gotten her, and although she was relunctant to wear it at first, she couldn't help but agree with Klaus that he had very good style.

The black dress contrasted nicely with her skin and her strawberry blonde hair was curled and placed in a slightly messy up do that Luna had learned off of Youtube.

She didn't have that much skill with hair, alright!

" _This_ is the Homecoming dance?" Luna asked Klaus, still looking around in the slightly chilly air. She was glad that Klaus had leant her some shoes as well, even if she could barely walk in them.

The dance hadn't even started and the heels were currently hanging from Luna's fingertips, her bare feet soaking up the water from the damp ground.

Klaus looked sideways at her, wearing a nice suit, looking as gentlemen-like as ever. He smiled slightly at her awe struck expression and tilted his head. "Never seen a dance before, love?"

She shook her head. "Only in movies," she replied seriously.

Klaus was once again reminded of Luna's very isolated childhood. He was still getting used to the fact that she had grown up in a hospital because of her schizophrenia. He was still getting used to Luna's strange behaviors, but from what he had seen, she wasn't that bad. Perhaps he hadn't seen what they had yet?

But he didn't believe that.

He didn't believe that there wasn't something else going on.

Klaus was taken out of his thoughts when one of his hybrids came up to him and informed him that the Salvatore's had showed up with the doppelgänger, blending into the crowd already forming around the Lockwood house.

He turned to Luna, pulling her away from staring at the band. "Listen Luna," he said seriously. "I need you to be careful tonight. If what you said is true, then there is a possibility that the Salvatores are lying to me, which means that Mikael could be here."

Luna felt as a shiver made its way up her spine. Her friends told her often to never trust this Mikael guy, and with the probability that he could be walking around, Luna only felt more terrified.

"I get it," she said quickly before Klaus could continue. "I'll be careful. And just because you got me this very pretty dress," she gestured to the clothing she was wearing. "I'll even let you know if I see anything weird."

Klaus stared at her for a moment before smiling slightly. He nodded to her and then disappeared after the hybrid that had come to talk to him earlier.

Luna sighed as she turned back toward the party, the stress from Mikael being here getting to her. But, she cleared her face of any emotion as she often did and put her heels back on, heading toward the house to possibly get a drink. Luna knew that if any of the doctors could see her now, they would have a fit.

She hadn't taken her pills in about two weeks, which in theory wasn't that long, but on her mind, it felt like a hundred years.

Luna approached the house, looking around curiously. She hadn't ever been to a party, considering that she had grown up in a hospital.

But before Luna could enter, she found Tyler at the door, greeting everybody in.

"Luna?" he asked, his dark eyes widening. Luna only smiled in response.

"Hello Tyler," she said before pausing for a moment. She smiled again. "Ezra says hello as well."

And with that, she walked past the confused hybrid who was looking at her with shocked eyes. Luna wanted to laugh at his obvious confusion.

She looked around, noticing for the first time the amount of people in the house. Her heart began to beat faster at the contact of people brushing her skin. She wanted to get out of there, but knew that she couldn't make a scene.

But they were burning her, Ezra and Olive and the fairy Twins screaming at her in her mind, making everything seem a bit blurry and slow.

She needed to get to somewhere else.

Quickly, her movements smooth like they had been since she abandoned her pills, she slipped up the stairs and into an empty room, the music from downstairs fading into almost nothing.

She sat onto the bed in the room, her breathing shallow and her heart beating at a million miles per second. Ezra appeared before her, obviously looking angry, practically bursting with it.

" _How dare they_!" he yelled so loudly that Luna felt as her eardrums were almost shattered. He paced back and forth in front of her, making her even more on edge than normal. " _They had no right whatsoever to touch you! They should be punished, hurt, for what they did_!"

Luna watched with frightened eyes, her face showing each and every one of her emotions unlike before. "Ezra," she tried to reason with him. "It's fine. It was just an accident-"

" _No it wasn't_!" he screamed and Luna winced. His feline eyes were blazing with fury, similar to how Klaus would get when he got angry. " _They need to be put into place_!"

" _I agree_!" Olive suddenly appeared besides Ezra, her red eyes just as bright and angry as the cat's. Her dress was whipping around her feet, even though there was no wind in the room. " _They cannot get away with such a thing_!"

Luna ran a hand through her hair, making the up do she had perfected earlier fall around her face in light curls. Her hazel eyes were frantic, flickering from one friend to the other. They _were_ her friends, right? They wouldn't just say these things...right?

"But what if they didn't mean it?" Luna said again. "I don't want to hurt anybody-"

" _Yes you do_!" the fairy Twins suddenly appeared as well and Luna looked between them all. They were all her most recently visited friends, they were the ones that had the most hold on her.

" _You want to hurt someone_ ," Twin 1 said, flittering over to the right of Ezra.

" _You want to kill_ ," said the other Twin, flying next to her sister.

" _It's in your blood_ ," Ezra continued where they left off, trying to convince her.

But Luna shook her head, standing up in anger. "No," she said, though she still looked confused. "N-No. You all have no hold on me! You aren't _real_!"

Suddenly, Luna fell to her knees, clutching her head as pain flowed through it. She wanted to scream, yell, say anything, but it was like she couldn't make a sound. She could feel the darkness that she constantly pushed back start to creep toward the edge of her mind. It was the same darkness that had taken control when she stabbed that kid when she was younger. It was the same darkness that the pills constantly pushed away, keeping her healthy, keeping her sane.

" _We're real, Luna_ ," Olive said, sounding so horrifying with her child-like voice. _"How else could we cause such pain_?"

Luna couldn't answer as she clutched her head tighter, trying to fight back against the darkness when another wave of pain hit her.

" _Stop fighting_!" Ezra said, walking up to her and standing in front of her, his black tail flickering angrily. " _It's time for you to become your true self. Just surrender to the darkness, Luna. Then you won't have to feel anymore pain."_

"No..." Luna tried. She could absolutely say that she tried, but they were much too stronger than her, and she couldn't stand the pain much longer.

She relaxed, feeling cold as the darkness washed over her brain, covering every inch of it and making everything wrong, corrupted. She didn't think like this...

But they were making her think like this.

Now, she felt the anger that filled her friends. She felt it coursing through her veins just waiting to explode, for someone to pull the trigger.

And she _wanted_ it pulled.

Luna opened her eyes, seeing everything still there, but her friends had disappeared, leaving all except Ezra, who sat patiently.

" _It's alright, Luna_ ," he said, getting up and preparing to leave her. " _We're just trying to protect you_."

Luna was reminded of the night that Ezra persuaded her to take her pills before the cat vanished as well, leaving a slightly confused Luna behind.

She didn't feel that different, besides the anger that was under the surface, itching to be let go. Her mind didn't feel all that different either, so she was confused why her friends had made such a big deal.

Of course, she couldn't ignore the dark cloud over her mind now, but it still seemed the same as before.

Luna stood back up, looking around, before leaving the room, closing the door softly behind her, and descending the stairs.

She didn't like how stuffy it was getting in the house, so she went outside, looking for Klaus to ask if she could just leave instead of staying here. Her friends were telling her that she should stay, but her mind was saying to leave. It was a strange oxymoron.

She looked around and somehow, over the heads of people, she saw him, talking with...Elena?

Luna smiled and took a few steps forward when she stopped, Olive standing in front of her.

 _"Don't_ ," she said sharply, warning Luna. " _That's not Elena_."

Luna frowned and looked at Elena again, but instead she saw a girl with dark veins under her eyes. When the younger Gilbert twin blinked, the veins had disappeared, as if they were never there. So _this_ must be Katherine.

Luna smirked now, seeing that Klaus obviously thought Katherine was Elena. She still continued on her path, masking her face easily. She heard the ending of their conversation as she approached.

"...give it your best shot," Klaus was saying, a hint of a threat under his voice. "You won't succeed."

Luna smiled as she approached the two.

"Elena!" she said, faking her excitement as she nodded at her sister. She didn't do hugs, remember?

"Luna?' Katherine asked, obviously confused as to why she was here.

Klaus smiled at "Elena's" confusion as he turned his attention to the younger twin. "How are you, Luna?"

She sighed and shrugged as she looked around. "Honestly, a little bored," she replied. "What's the plan on where I'm staying tonight? Cause whichever it is, I want to leave."

Klaus raised his eyebrows at her, seeming at ease even though she knew he wasn't. "Well, I suppose I can call Tony here and see if he could take you home," he replied. Luna knew that by "home," Klaus obviously meant the house that he had just recently bought in Mystic Falls. He wouldn't let her go home until her job as leverage was complete.

Luna nodded. "That would be wonderful, Klausy!" she said, ignoring Katherine's shocked eyes as she gazed between the two.

Klaus simply nodded and began to lead Luna away from "Elena," giving the doppelganger one last threatening look.

He led her to a man that Luna recognized as Tony, seeing as she had seen him earlier today when he had gotten her pizza.

"Tony," Klaus began, gesturing to Luna. "I want you to take Luna back to the manor please."

Tony nodded and caught the car keys that Klaus threw at him. Luna waved goodbye to Klaus as Tony led her to the car.

The hybrid was tall and muscular, his face very serious even though Luna knew that he could be a jokester once in a while too.

Just as Tony and Luna reached the car, Tony collapsed, his neck at an awkward angle as he did so. Luna yelped and turned to run, but there was a man in her path. He was tall, possibly taller than Klaus. He had light hair but dark eyes, darker than Luna had ever seen before. His face sent a chill down her spine and she assumed who the man was even before he spoke.

"Hello," he said in his very slight British accent. "Luna Gilbert, I presume?"

Luna didn't say anything, but he took that as answer enough as he smiled wickedly. "Mikael," he greeted as he grabbed her arm tightly. "I assume you've heard of me?"

Luna nodded but tried to rip her arm away when he started pulling her back to the house. Her skin felt like flames where his fingers curled around her arm. She hated, _hated,_ being touched, and this man was doing so with such a calm exterior. Why did he think he could just grab her?

She tripped over her shoes, but Mikael didn't slow, pulling her along as Katherine joined them. Her eyes widened when they landed on Luna.

"What are you doing?" Katherine asked. "She has no part in this-"

"She has every part in this!" Mikael shouted, cutting Katherine off. "She has gotten close to Niklaus, which means that she could be leverage."

Katherine opened her mouth, but Mikael beat her to it. "Elena," he said calmly. "I would advise not to argue with me right now."

She nodded and closed her mouth as Mikael pushed Luna into Katherine's grip. Luna tried to take her arm away, but Katherine had vampire strength just like Mikael. Though, Katherine looked a lot more hesitant to follow Mikael now.

Katherine dragged Luna to the front of the house, hiding out of sight from the door. Luna was going to scream now that she was in close proximity to someone, but Katherine placed her hand over Luna's mouth, silencing her before she could do anything.

Luna waited and heard as Klaus approached the door, she wanted to move, but Katherine had a strong grip on her to the point where it started to hurt. She decided to just stay still when she felt the pain.

"Hello Niklaus," Mikael spoke.

Luna couldn't see Klaus, but she imagined him looking intimidating yet a bit fearful as he replied, "Hello Mikael. Why don't you come in? Oh, that's right, I forgot you can't."

"Or you can come outside," Mikael suggested. Luna's heartrate began to pick up even more by the intensity of the situation, her friends strangely quiet at the moment.

"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb," Klaus replied and as if on cue, all of the hybrids came out of the shadows, standing behind Mikael and looking ready to fight.

"They can't kill me," Mikael replied.

"True," Klaus responded. "But it'll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together, and they'll pounce."

Luna waited in tense silence for Mikael to respond, feeling even Katherine's heart beating a little faster than normal behind her.

"The big, bad wolf," Mikael finally said, his voice a little teasing. "You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings, like a coward."

Luna wanted to lunge at Mikael, because no father should ever say those kinds of things to their child. So this must be why Klaus was so afraid of him. Mikael was abusive.

She hadn't even realized when she figured out that Mikael was Klaus's father

But she couldn't do anything in Katherine's grip, simply listen to the conversation.

"Oh, and you forget," Mikael began again. "They may be sired to you but they're still part vampire, and they can be compelled by me."

Just then, one of Klaus's hybrids, Mindy, showed up next to Mikael, obviously compelled.

Klaus was silent in response, and Luna wanted to be able to do something, _anything._

But then, before she could do anything in response to her thoughts, Mindy yanked Katherine into Mikael's grip and took Luna into her own.

Klaus looked surprised at "Elena" being there, let alone Luna. He looked at her and he seemed a bit...worried? Luna was honored, but this wasn't about her. Klaus had to kill Mikael. That will always be his first priority above all things.

"Come out and face me, Niklaus," Mikael said, seriously as he nods to Elena. "Or she dies."

Luna looked closely at Klaus, obviously seeing that Mikael's presence was messing with him. He looked like a little kid again, trying to raise himself to his father's expectations, and it made Luna sick.

"Go ahead," Klaus said, surprising Katherine. "Kill her."

"No..." Katherine breathed. "Klaus, he'll-he'll do it."

Klaus looked a bit conflicted at this.

"If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations," Mikael said, gesturing to the hybrids behind him.

"I don't need them," Klaus replied. "I just need to be rid of you."

"To what ends, Niklaus?" He asked. "So you can live forever? With no one at your side? No one cares about you anymore, _boy_!"

Luna had had enough.

"Stop!" she yelled at Mikael, trying to get out of Mindy's grip. Klaus's gaze flickered to her, as did Mikael's, as if they had forgotten about her.

Her lips were dripping with venom that she had never unleashed before. An anger she had never felt. Perhaps it was the dark cloud that had settled over her earlier, but she was done staying quiet.

"You're wrong," Luna told Mikael, who tilted his head at her a bit. "I care."

She was breathing heavily in the silence before she continued. "You think... You think so little of him. You think that he is an abomination," she said, Mindy's grip burning her arm. "But you're wrong. He has shown compassion a-and kindness even when he had no reason to."

Mikael's eyes were narrowed dangerously, and Klaus was staring at her with a slightly opened mouth, as if surprised that she thought so highly of him.

"You think he's an abomination," Luna said before laughing hysterically for a moment. "But you are so much worse."

That seemed to hit a nerve, because suddenly, Luna was in Mikael's other hand, the knife held against her throat and her back to his chest.

"Or perhaps I should kill the other Gilbert," Mikael said to Klaus, who was staring at Luna, openly worried. "It will make a bigger impact."

But before Klaus could respond, Mikael stuck the dagger into "Elena's" back, having decided that killing Elena was better.

Klaus gasped, having thought Mikael bluffing, as Mikael started chuckling.

Then, Damon appeared, stabbing Klaus with a stake that was a white color. Luna heard her friends scream at her, saying that the stake would kill Klaus for good.

She struggled against Mikael, but she wasn't stronger than him at all. She screamed at the same time that Klaus did, Damon flipping the hybrid onto his back, the stake still in him.

It was then that Katherine revealed herself. Mikael turned, releasing Luna in shock.

"Katherine," he breathed as the doppelgänger smirked at him.

She turned around then, taking out vervain and wolfsbane bombs from her coat. She unhooked them and smirked again. "Ka-boom," she said before releasing the bombs into the air.

Luna turned away, stepping into the house and away from where Mikael could reach. She saw as Stefan suddenly appeared, knocking Damon off of Klaus. The stake scattered toward her feet, and seeing as Klaus was still healing, Luna made a split-second decision.

She picked up the stake and turned, lunging at Mikael, who had just turned from Katherine's surprise.

She didn't know how she did it, but her instincts took over. She managed to hit his heart with the steak, plunging the wood deeply into his chest. She heard him yell in rage before he staggered back, catching on fire and slowly turning grey.

She was breathing heavily as Klaus came to stand next to her, watching Mikael's body burn as a single tear slid down his face.

Luna felt as Klaus returned inside, saying a few words to the Salvatores before returning to her side. She was watching the flames burn, her anger slightly taken out of her, but still there.

She turned to Klaus and smiled madly, raising her hand for a high five. "Go teamwork!" she said, but he didn't move his eyes from Mikael again. Luna shrugged as her hand fell. "Or not..."

She began walking away when suddenly, Klaus grabbed onto her wrist to spin her around to him again. Her skin was burning, but it wasn't as bad as before. Perhaps she was getting used to human contact again.

"Thank you," he said very seriously. "You can go back to your family again."

Luna looked at him for a long moment before smiling. "Okay," she said quietly, taking his hand away from her wrist gently. "But I might stop by once in a while to see how the renovations go."

Klaus tilted his head at her, looking confused. "Why?" he asked. "You're free."

She chuckled a bit. "I was telling the truth before, Klaus," she said, her hazel eyes showing honesty. "I do care. And I consider you a friend. A very strange friend, but a friend nonetheless."

Klaus started at her and she saw that he wasn't ready to respond to that. So, she started backing down the stairs and toward her family home. "I'll see you later, Klausy."

She turned around from his blank expression, taking off her shoes before walking back home, bracing herself for Elena to possibly yell at her when she got there.

 **Okay guys, there it is!**

 **I hope that you guys really like this longer chapter and hopefully you like what happened in it as well!**

 **Questions of the chapter: How did you like Luna and Klaus's relationship? What about Luna's reaction to Mikael? And what do you think will happen in the future with Luna being in between Klaus and her family?**

 **Please leave your answers to these questions and any other comments in the reviews and I will try my absolute best to reply!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Please read

Dear readers,

I know that this isn't the update like you were hoping, but I'm working on the next chapter, I promise! I'm simply making this small announcement because I need your opinions on where the next chapter should go.

I was thinking of possibly skipping through a few of The Vampire Diaries episodes to when the Mikaelsons are awakened by the Salvatores and Elijah. I know that it would be skipping quite a lot, but this story _is_ mostly based around the Mikaelsons despite it being a crossover. This would mean that I would skip through the show until the Mikaelson ball that Esther hosts.

Of course, you guys could want it the other way, which I am perfectly fine with! I just really need to know so that the next chapter can be something you guys are actually interested in reading instead of just a bunch of filler stuff.

Now, I don't know how many people are going to reply to this message, but whoever does, I will absolutely take into account what they want. The only way to get what you want for the next chapter is to review! So please don't just read this and think that I automatically know what you want! It drives me crazy when people do that.

I know what I will write for the next chapter for whichever decision wins, but I need an answer as soon as possible!

Sincerely,

The author 3


	7. A Familiar Crazy

**Alright guys, I read all of your answers to my previous announcemeant and I have decided to skip a few episodes forward so that the story doesn't seem like it's dragging!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

Luna looked over at her side table, hearing the buzzing of her phone.

It had been a while since the Homecoming dance, and ever since then, Luna had tried to be on her best behavior. Elena had been worried sick but very angry that she had not taken her pills. Luna didn't understand why she was so angry, until she realized that Elena didn't want Luna to return to the Medical Institution of Diamondback, which was sure to happen if she didn't take her pills.

So, Luna took them. At first, she tried to take the same amount she had taken before she abandoned them, but it made her head pound harshly and she couldn't stand it. So, she had lowered the amount of pills taken in the morning and at night, but she was taking them nonetheless.

You could understand why her friends had gotten angry.

They told her to stop, to not take them once again, but she refused. If she listened to them, she wouldn't be able to live in Mystic Falls with the remains of her family. She had to be strong.

Ever since she had begun taking her pills once again, Luna's dark cloud over her mind had lessened immensely, but it was still there, just at the edge of her consciousness. Of course, her friends never helped with the anger that was still buried just under the surface in her skin.

Jermey was the first one to notice an immediate change in his sister. Elena was too busy with Stefan stealing Klaus's family to really notice. He saw that she was different, even as the pills tried to return her to normal. She was angered very easily, but would return to a happy state in less than a millisecond. She couldn't stand it when people were touching her still, even Jermey who she had allowed to touch her for seconds at a time before. Now, she screamed when someone made contact with her skin.

He was worried.

He didn't want to think about it, but Luna was getting progressively worse with her disease the longer she was staying in Mystic Falls. She tried to cover it up, but Jermey could see the truth.

She was spiraling.

And she was spiraling quickly.

Luna, on the other hand, felt that there was no change in her personality, despite the opposite being true. Yes her mind was a bit darker, and her anger was a bit more obvious, but nothing else had changed.

Nothing at all.

She was wearing a light purple sundress and a dark green jacket. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied back into two pigtails, her hair curled as well.

Her phone continued buzzing as she looked at the contact. Quickly, a smile spread along her face and she answered.

"Klausy," she greeted, happy for a distraction from the sketches she was doing at her white desk. She had been drawing Ezra again. "What's up?"

Klaus, on the other side of the line, smiled despite the very precautions situation he was at with Stefan still possessing one of the coffins. And not just any of the coffins, but the locked one.

"Luna," he replied, his voice light and hiding the frustration he felt in everything. Not only was Stefan still holding the coffin to himself, but Elijah was awake and they were meeting at a dinner tonight. Which brought him back to the call. "May I ask what you are doing tonight?"

Luna raised an eyebrow and leaned back in the chair, her purple converse on her feet as they swung back and forth. She thought for a moment before shrugging. "I don't think I'm doing anything. Why?"

"Well, I need your assistance for the night," Klaus said, peaking Luna's interest. "There's to be a dinner tonight at the manor with the Salvatores, my brother and myself. I would like it if you joined us."

Luna raised an eyebrow. After she had forgotten her pills and now lowered the amount she was taking, her senses had gotten a lot sharper than usual. She could easily tell that there was something else. Luna knew what was going on with Klaus and everybody, and as much as she wanted to help Klaus get his family back, Elena had threatened to send her back to Diamondback again if she did. And Luna couldn't go back there.

"Am I to be leverage again?" Luna asked, easily connecting the dots.

Klaus chuckled, impressed with Luna's intelligence once again. "It would help me greatly."

After a moment, Luna sighed. "Alright, but I'm not changing."

Klaus didn't even know what she was wearing but shrugged anyway. He knew that she wouldn't just show up in her pajamas, despite how crazy she was.

"Okay," he replied. "Come to the manor at 6 o'clock, love. And please, don't be late."

Luna rolled her eyes playfully, seeing that it was already around 5 o'clock. "Alright Klausy," she said. "I'll be there."

And with that, the call ended, and Luna returned to her drawing. She didn't have to do anything before the dinner but find a ride.

Thinking of that, Luna stopped, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. She knew that none of the people she knew would help her get to Klaus's home. She looked at the clock again and saw that it was still about 5 o'clock, so she shrugged and started heading out of the house. Elena and Jermey both weren't home, so she left, her phone slipping into her jacket's pocket.

The weather was very nice and Klaus's house wasn't too far out, so she was fine with walking. She actually liked it as it gave her a little space to think.

But before she could think of anything, Olive appeared next to her. Luna smiled down at the young girl, meeting her bright red eyes.

"Hello Olive," Luna greeted, her two ponytails bouncing as she walked.

Olive smiled, her blue dress flowing as always even with an absence of wind. " _Hello Luna_ ," the younger girl replied. " _What kind of food do you think the dinner is going to have_?"

Luna thought about it before shrugging. "Probably something fancy like steak," she finally answered. "That seems like Klausy's style."

Olive smiled and the two of them walked in silence for quite a while as they took a short cut through the woods. Luna seemed, for once in a while, content with her surroundings. She had always loved the woods.

She reached the house realitively quickly, a smile gracing her lips when she saw the newly-renovated house.

Quickly, she skipped up the circle driveway, humming a song with Olive before she stopped in front of the door.

She knocked on the front door, being polite. By her phone, she was about 15 minutes early, but she didn't mind. At least she wasn't late.

She heard footsteps and the door opened to reveal none other than the Original Hybrid.

She smiled. "Klausy," she said happily, skipping in and nodding her head, not keen on giving him a hug or making contact at all.

Klaus nodded back, smiling as well. It was strange how much they had bonded on their little trip. "Luna," he said, seeing her purple, above-the-knee sundress and green jacket.

Klaus himself was wearing a black shirt and dark pants, his necklaces peaking out from under his shirt's collar.

She turned to the right to see the table set up, two waitress standing around the very eloquently set up dinner. Luna's eyes skimmed over all of that, but Olive started nudging her arm and nodding toward a man in the room.

" _That's Elijah_ ," Olive told her, and Luna briefly saw dark veins under the man's red eyes before they disappeared. She knew she was the only one that saw it.

"Niklaus, who is this," Elijah asked, wearing a dark suit that matched his very dark hair. He was staring at Luna openly, and Luna met his gaze unblinkingly.

Klaus smirked, before gesturing to the girl wearing ponytails. "Luna, meet my brother Elijah," he began. "Elijah, meet Luna Gilbert."

Her last name immediately caught Elijah's interest and he turned to Klaus, raising an eyebrow as if in disbelief.

Klaus simply nodded and led Luna into the room, his hand gently on her lower back, making sure not to touch her very much. She looked around in curiosity, her hazel eyes taking in all of it as she sat at the table.

Elijah was watching the two of them carefully. Elijah had heard very kind things of the younger Gilbert twin, but he was still wary about her. From what he had heard, she was very unstable thanks to a disease she had attained at a young age. He was also very confused on how she was able to exist at all, seeing as neither Tatia or Katherine had had a twin sister, fraternal or not.

"Nice to meet you, Luna," Elijah said politely before turning to Klaus. "But why is she here?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow to his brother, shrugging his shoulders. He was about to sat something when a knock came from the front door. Klaus looked toward Elijah, who threw one more gaze to Luna before turning to get the door.

Luna had already begun eating, not bothering to wait for either brothers. Klaus saw this and laughed a silent chuckle.

He looked toward the entrance again when he heard Elijah say his name, "Niklaus, our guests have arrived."

Immediately, Luna tilted her head, her fork held loosely in her left hand as she and Olive watched everything carefully.

Stefan and Damon Salvatore entered the room, and their gazes immediately locked onto her, the purple and green clothing drawing their attention among all of the dark colors in the room.

Damon looked incredulously to Klaus, and Stefan's eyebrows had come together, both confused and angry on why she was there.

"What is she doing here?" Damon asked the Originals through clenched teeth. Elijah simply gestured to Klaus, who answered the question after a roll of his eyes.

"I invited her," Klaus told them, his hands resting on the back of Luna's chair. Luna just started eating again, but she couldn't help but smile just a bit when she heard Olive giggling at the Salvatores' faces.

"Klaus, what's the reason for this?" Stefan asked, his face hard since he was being mean Stefan at the moment.

Luna rolled her eyes as she finished the bite of food in her mouth. "I'm leverage," she said simply, attracting all attention to her quickly. "Just in case you have an ace up your sleeve."

Klaus smirked at their faces and Luna saw something cross Elijah's face. She knew nobody else noticed, but she sure did, and now her eyes were locked onto Klausy's older brother.

There was something he was hiding.

But before she could figure it out, Klaus spoke, breaking her out of her trance. Olive was glaring at Elijah as well, which meant something was definitely wrong.

Klaus raised an eyebrow and gestured to the rest of the table. "Please, sit," he told them with a small smile. "Elijah has told me you seek an audience. Let us discuss like civilized men."

"It's better to indulge him," Elijah gave the two of them advice, and Klaus smiled even more as Luna continued to eat her food. She was hungry, and the steak (like she predicted) was amazing.

Damon and Stefan awkwardly sat down, and Luna found herself in the middle of the Mikaelson brothers. She guessed it was on purpose, and she knew she was probably right.

The two waitresses that had been standing around poured wine and offered their blood to the vampires. Luna didn't even flinch when the girls slit their wrist. She didn't even blink.

And while Luna was almost done with her meal, Stefan had yet to touch his.

Klaus noticed this at the same time she did and raised an eyebrow again. "Lost your appetite?"

"Eat," Damon told his brother. "I thought we were going to leave the grumpy Stefan at home."

Luna giggled childishly from her part of the table and everyone looked at her curiously. Damon and Stefan were a bit more tense when they looked at her, knowing that Elena would hate both of them forever if anything happened to Luna.

"I didn't know Stefan was anything _but_ grumpy," Luna commented, resulting in Olive laughing from her place next to Luna. Olive didn't mind standing as she watched everything with amusement.

Klaus chuckled and glanced at Stefan, who had picked up his silverware and was smiling tightly.

Klaus's smirk grew. "That's the spirit," he mocked. "It is nice, the five of us, dining together. Such a treat." His face grew a tiny bit hard when he looked at Damon. "Tell me, is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger out of my brother?"

"Well I knew how he felt about you so, I figured," he took a bite of his meal with a smug smirk. "The more, the merrier."

"Well Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the centuries, but we always make it through," Klaus said, glancing at Elijah, who didn't say anything. Luna narrowed her eyes.

"Kinda like you and Rebekah, right?" Stefan asked, and Klaus immediately shot him a glare. "Tell me," Stefan continued, and Olive shot the vampire a glare as well. "Where is she, by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her."

"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother," Klaus said, his smile gone now. "I've already come clean to Elijah."

"Hey Stef," Damon said to his brother, bringing a drink to his lips. "Remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial back on the judgement 'till dessert."

"We're hear to make a deal Damon," Stefan said, smiling a bit sadistcally. "Doesn't mean we have to kiss his ass for seven courses."

Luna couldn't help he small snort of amusement escaping her. She stopped, but her smile remained, letting everyone know that she had found the comment funny.

"All I'm saying is that we have a long night ahead of us," Damon said. "Pace yourself."

And a long night it was. Luna had grown bored, placing her head in her hand as she watched everything silently. Klaus smirked at her reaction, but didn't say anything to her, trying to make a deal with Stefan and Damon about Elena, even going into the Tatia story.

Luna was so bored when Ezra suddenly appeared in front of her. She tried not to jump as his blue eyes met hers very quickly.

 _"Something's wrong_ ," he said seriously. Luna immediately tensed as Damon and Elijah exited the dining room, Klaus sinking his teeth into one of the waitresses.

Luna raised an eyebrow to Ezra, silently asking him what was wrong.

He hopped onto her lap, and she had to stay still as his eyes met hers once again. " _Protect Klaus_ ," he simply said. Luna tried to get more out of him, but he wouldn't budge. Olive had disappeared a while ago, so it was only him.

Luna suddenly jumped up though when Klaus abruptly broke Stefan's arm and leg, sticking the young vampire's hand into the fire. Luna watched with strange fascination as Stefan's hand fuitlessly tried to heal itself from the burns he was still receiving.

"I'll get it," Damon grit out from the wall next to Elijah, his blue eyes narrowed on the hybrid.

Klaus suggested that Elijah join him, and Ezra began to pace restlessly on the ground.

Unable to hold it back, Luna looked around, trying to find what Ezra was so worried about. She couldn't help but utter two words, "Something's wrong."

Automatically, Klaus tensed, his grip tightening on Stefan. If Luna thought something was wrong, then _something_ was bound to be wrong.

But he reverted quickly back to the situation at hand when Stefan started telling Klaus to kill him, to just get it over with. Luna didn't hear much of the rest, Ezra pacing around her ankles, making figure eights.

The air turned very tense when Elijah reappeared in the room, Damon at his side, obviously having not left the house at all.

"Elijah," Klaus said, wary now after Luna's words. Stefan came to stand near Luna as they watched what would happen next. "Why haven't you left?"

"Where are your manners, brother?" Elijah asked as one of the waitresses walked in, a covered tray in her hands. "You forgot dessert."

Elijah took off the cloth, revealing two silver daggers. Immediately, Ezra went crazy, hissing and swiping in the direction of the daggers. Luna's eyes flickered this way and that, her heart pounding. She made a small precaution, being close enough to the table to slip a butter knife into her hand undetected.

"What have you done?" Klaus asked quietly, his face pale.

"What have _you_ done?" Elijah shot back. "You see, I've learnt not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms."

A man, a familiar man, entered the room. Luna instantly remembered the portrait she had found of Klaus and his family members. This man was the youngest of the brothers.

"Kol," Klaus said, and Luna could actually hear fear in his voice.

"Long time brother," Kol replied, his eyes holding quite a lot of anger.

Klaus tried to vamp speed and get a dagger when someone beat him there. It was the oldest.

"Finn, don't-" Klaus started to say when Finn stabbed the dagger through Klaus's palm. Immediately, Luna went to step forward but Stefan grabbed her arm in a tight grip.

Her skin started burning, and a high pitched sound echoed through her ears. She struggled against his grip, but he held tight.

Kol looked over at her writhing form and raised an eyebrow at the girl wearing a purple sundress and hair styled into two ponytails. She looked like a child, but there was a venomous look in her eyes that was about to be released. Kol's own eyes narrowed. Her eyes were dangerous, and he knew, personally, just how dangerous someone could be just by the look in their eyes.

But he was brought back to his hybrid brother when Rebekah appeared.

"Rebekah," Klaus said, fear in his voice still.

Rebekah smiled in response before stabbing a dagger into Klaus as well. "This is for our mother."

She pushed Klaus back and right into Kol's arms, who held Klaus to his chest

Elijah glanced over at Damon and Stefan. "You're free to go," he said. "This is family business."

As Stefan began dragging Luna out of the house, Ezra started screaming at her.

 _"Just do something! Anything Luna! Do something! Luna_!"

Luna acted fast, her movements smooth now that her amount of pills she was taking had been lowered. She twisted her body, the butter knife in her hand, slicing against Stefan's neck before she completed the turn, releasing the knife.

It landed on its designated target: Kol Mikaelson's neck.

He released Klaus as everyone stared at Luna, wide-eyed. She was breathing heavily while the rest of the Mikaelsons beside Klaus stared at her with shock and a promise of a threat in their eyes.

"Luna," Klaus started, afraid of what his family would do to her. Stefan's neck had healed, and Damon was helping him up, staring at Luna as well, although cautiously.

Klaus went to step forward when Finn grabbed his arms in the same position as Kol had earlier. Kol grabbed onto the butter knife and pulled it out of his neck, relatively impressed and annoyed by her ability to hurt him.

"You little-" Kol began when Elijah held him back.

"Stop," he reprimanded his younger brother, who was staring at him as if he was crazy. "She's ill."

Luna rolled her eyes. "I'm not crazy," she said to Elijah matter-of-factly. Everyone in the room was staring at her as if she was anyways. "Ezra told me to."

Klaus looked worriedly at Luna, noticing the darkness clouding her gaze.

Suddenly, Rebekah was pressing Luna against the wall, her fingers wrapped around the younger girl's throat. Klaus struggled against Finn, but was unable to get out of his older brother's grip. His gaze was locked onto Luna, fear in his eyes about what his sister would do to her.

"Who do you think you are?" Rebekah sneered, a hair length away from ripping the girl's head off for hurting one of her brothers. Damon and Stefan were watching everything carefully, being ready to intervene should they need to.

Luna smiled wickedly, her gaze meeting Rebekah's without an inch of fear. "The one that killed daddy dearest."

Out of shock, Rebekah released Luna. Everyone else, besides Klaus, Stefan, and Damon, were just as shocked. This tiny girl in front of them had killed Mikael, the man that had hunted every one of them down. Even Elijah was shocked, because Klaus had told him that the hybrid had been the one to kill Mikael, not Luna Gilbert.

But Kol wasn't that surprised as his siblings. There was something in this Luna girl that _screamed_ unstable. He should know, because he constantly had that look in his eyes. There was a darkness surrounding her, a craziness that couldn't be quelled. Not by anything.

He tilted his head curiously as Luna straightened her child-like clothes after Rebekah released her.

Elijah's eyes were locked onto Luna for a long time before turning to Stefan and Damon again.

"Leave us," he told them, much to their relunctance.

"What? Bu-" Damon began, but Elijah cut him off with a very dangerous look.

"I give you my word that Luna will not be harmed," he told them. The brothers exchanged small glances. "Now leave."

After a moment, Damon and Stefan vanished, disappearing from the house.

Luna sighed when she caught the amused gaze of Kol, the youngest brother. He was staring at her with interest, his dark eyes seeing something deep inside her. And she could see just as deep into him, see the familiar craziness that flowed in her veins in his body. See the darkness they shared.

And she was strangely drawn to it.

She tilted her head at him, her hazel eyes staring deep into his until Elijah stepped toward her, making Luna's gaze meet his.

"Congratulations Luna," Rebekah said a bit mockingly as Elijah prepared to reveal everything to this girl. "You've just become complicated."

Luna looked around at the faces of the Mikaelsons and couldn't help but agree.

 **Alright guys! Here's the next chapter!**

 **I know that this might be a little shorter and less interesting as past** **chapters, but I wanted to know if this was a good place in the show to skip to? Did you guys like the Mikaelsons' reaction to Luna? What about Luna's ability to shock _Kol Mikaelson_ of all people? And what do you think will happen with Luna and the Mikaelsons? **

**I would love some reviews to tell me if you like where this story is going! I would honestly be very happy if you could leave some comments!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Whispers

**Hey guys! You really liked the last chapter so I'm going to edit it sooner than usual! I hope you like it!**

Luna sat on a chair, her legs swinging back and forth as she watched the Mikaelson siblings. She was still in her purple dress and purple converse, her green jacket keeping her from becoming cold. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied back into two ponytails, and the Mikaelsons looked at her cautiously, none more than Kol.

It seemed that he was interested in her, but he easily disguised the look as nothing but annoyance. She was impressed, but she could see right through it.

Elijah had asked her questions for some time, and she answered them truthfully, except the questions about her friends. They told her not to say anything of them, so she didn't. Kol and Rebekah especially got angry at this, but Finn held them back.

"Like Elijah said," Finn told his siblings calmly only a few moments ago. "She's ill."

Luna rolled her eyes. She knew what they meant, but it was getting on her nerves.

"If you want to say it, just say it," she told them, making them all confused. "You think I'm crazy. Stop saying I'm sick."

Kol was the only one who let out a snort of laughter at this, finding the way her mind worked fascinating.

"I apologize," Finn said, though she could tell he didn't mean it as she continued to swing her legs back and forth.

"Well, what should we do with her?" Rebekah asked.

"Nothing," Elijah answered, much to the surprise of Rebekah. "I gave the Salvatores my word that Luna Gilbert would not be harmed."

The Mikaelsons were still shocked that Luna was Elena's twin sister, because it should be impossible. Luna shouldn't exist.

And yet here she was.

"Okay," Luna said, hopping to her feet, her temper having fallen to a normal level after answering their questions. Ezra had calmed down as well. "I guess I should get going."

But, before she could even exit the room, the front door opened, and in walked someone that nobody had planned to see.

The Mikaelsons were all surprised to see a woman who should be dead standing before them. Luna, on the other hand, froze, off to the right of where the woman began walking.

Luna was watching her every move, hearing her friends whisper dark things into her ear. But they weren't useless things. They were whispering all kinds of things about the woman, Esther Mikaelson.

She didn't even hear the words that Esther said to Klausy, or when she turned around and said something to the rest of her children. All Luna could hear were the whispers.

"Esther Mikaelson," Luna said, her voice almost silent, but it seemed that they all heard, especially Esther.

"And who are you?" she asked politely, but Luna could hear the confusion and slight nervousness in her voice.

But Luna didn't answer. Instead she continued repeating the things her friends were telling her, unable to keep the amount of information contained.

"Born a thousand years ago with an older sister," she said, causing Esther to pale and her children to turn confused. They had never heard of Esther having a sister.

"Her name was Dahlia," Luna continued, her hazel eyes staring at one thing but, at the same time, everything. "You both were witches and were taken by the Vikings-"

"Stop," Esther said, her voice stiff.

But Luna couldn't. "Where you met none other than Mikael," she said, all of the siblings turning to look at her in confusion and curiosity, none more so than Kol. It was obvious that he wanted to know more about her. "You abandoned family for him, and therefore were unable to conceive one of your own. You went to your sister for help, but there was a price-"

"Enough," Esther said, louder this time, successfully quieting the voices in Luna's head. The teenager blinked and looked up at everyone before smiling.

"Sorry," she said, giggling. "The voices. They tell me things."

Esther's eyes narrowed dangerously, but Luna wasn't moved by it.

"Well," Luna said, continuing her walk to the front door. "It was a nice dinner, Klausy."

And she left, leaving the family behind her in tense silence before Rebekah broke it, running into her mother's arms. Quickly, almost everybody forgot about what Luna said.

Except for Kol. He kept thinking about what she said and couldn't wrap his head around it. One thing was for sure though, and that was that he was going to definitely pay more attention to the Gilbert twin.

 **VD**

Luna made it home about an hour later, cutting through the dark woods as a short cut. A normal person possibly would've been scared, but Luna's heart didn't even pick up once. She liked the woods, and what was there to fear anyways?

Ezra was walking beside her, silent for once, as they reached her house. She could see the light on inside and prepared to be battered with words by her twin.

She opened the door, trying, but failing, to sneak past her sister in the kitchen.

"What were you thinking, Luna?" Elena exclaimed, walking into the foyer to stop Luna from traveling up the stairs. Luna could see Stefan and Damon in the kitchen still and scowled. They totally ratted her out.

But Elena continued without waiting for an answer. "You could've been killed, Luna!"

Luna was silent for a while before smiling. "But I wasn't," she said happily, watching as Elena only frowned more.

"Luna-" She started to say before her younger twin cut her off.

"I know, Elena," Luna interrupted, hearing Ezra call her sister some pretty bad things. "I get it, I could've been killed. But if you haven't noticed, you, of all people, really shouldn't be the one telling me how to avoid dangerous situations."

Elena's eyes widened and Luna took that moment to rush up the stairs, shutting her door quickly before sliding down the door a little bit. She could feel her anger under her skin again and it was bugging her. Suddenly, Olive appeared in front of her, red eyes and two ponytails like always.

" _You should just let it out_ ," her high pitched voice advised as she sat down on Luna's bed. Luna simply got up and followed the young girl to her bed, thinking if it would be alright if she did let her anger out.

"Are you sure?" Luna asked insecurely. "Last time my anger got the better of me, I hurt that boy-"

" _He deserved it_ ," Olive cut off, frowning. " _He was making fun of all of us_."

"Really?" Luna asked, her eyebrows furrowing together as she sat on the edge of the mattress. "I don't remember that," she mumbled.

" _Of course you don't_ ," Olive said. " _Those mean doctors erased your memories when you started taking the pills_."

Luna's eyes widened and she turned fully to Olive. "Really?" she repeated. "No...They...They wouldn't do that."

" _Well they did_ ," Olive responded, walking around to stand right in front of Luna, whose hazel eyes met her red ones.

Of course, this wasn't true. None of it was. But Luna always had a weak spot for Olive and Ezra when it came to believing them. They had always helped her out in the long run.

"That's against hospital code though," Luna tried to explain it logically.

Olive's blood red eyes rolled. " _Well, they obviously didn't listen_ ," she told Luna, stepping even closer so that they were only inches apart. " _You should listen to us, Luna. We know what's best for you_."

Luna was so focused on Olive that she nodded her head, agreeing with the little girl.

Olive suddenly smiled wickedly. " _Good, now, you should let that anger out_ ," she said to Luna once again, backing away from her to a normal separation between the two. " _Especially toward your pills._ "

Luna felt it. She immediately felt it as the dark cloud shifted over her thoughts once again, concealing any kind of reasonable sense. There was no reason at all in her mind for what she was about to do. Olive was just telling her to do it.

She went into the bathroom that was connected to her room, pulling out random drawers until she found her pills. Her hazel eyes latched onto them and she smiled, hearing strange whispers in her mind once again as Olive cheered her on.

She was hearing the names of Klaus's siblings and his mother over and over again She was being told their story, from the very beginning. It was probably because of her outburst she had at Klaus's mansion. A lot of times, she would get a lot of random information, but once she started she couldn't really stop.

So she heard _everything_.

Quickly, Luna dumped her pills out in the sink, turning on the faucet and hearing all of her friends cheer as they swirled down the drain. Then, the dark cloud settled over her body. She couldn't even control what she was doing.

She reentered her room as Olive followed behind her. The little blonde girl was clapping and giggling like mad, watching Luna do everything with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Suddenly, Luna was out of control.

She went across the room to her white desk and swiped everything off of the surface, hearing the things crash to the floor. Then, she went to the window and ripped off the immature curtains, ripping the fabrics as if she were a wild animal. She threw the comforter off of her mattress and watched as it gained the growing pile on the floor. She grabbed picture frames of her parents and family and threw them across the room, hearing the glass shatter. She could distantly hear footsteps heading her way but she didn't hesitate in her rampage until her door flew open.

Jermey and Elena's eyes both widened on Luna tearing apart her room with a scary look in her eyes. Her hazel orbs were dark, almost black, and it seemed that she was baring her teeth, making frustrated sounds here and there. She looked like an animal.

"Luna?" Jermey asked, worried about his sister. He knew that she was spiraling, but he didn't expect her to hit the ground so hard and so soon.

But Luna didn't even hear him, wanting the door to be closed as she picked up her unicorn lamp and threw it at the wall, screaming at her siblings.

"Get out!" she screamed, making both Jermey and Elena flinch at the sound. Luna could even see Stefan and Damon at the top of the stairs behind her family. " _Get out! Get out! Get out!"_

"Luna!" Jermey shouted, now very concerned as he tried to step forward. Elena immediately grabbed onto Jermey's arm.

"Jer, she's not right-" she tried to explain but Jermey just ripped his arm out of her grasp, sending her a dirty look.

Jermey stepped farther into the room and instantly, Elena looked behind her and told the Salvatores to be ready in case Luna tried to hurt her brother. Elena had a plan just in case it went that far.

"Luna," he said quietly, trying to talk some sense into his sister. "Luna, it's me. It's Jermey."

Luna's head was full of whispers. Dark things, evil things. She heard shouts and crying and pain and everything that it was overwhelming. She didn't know why the dark cloud was taking over her body, but she liked it. Everything that she was doing in her room felt relieving. Olive was right. It's so much better to take her anger out on something. Anything.

Even if that thing was Jermey Gilbert.

Luna watched as her brother came closer, seeing Olive out of the corner of her eye beginning to smile wider.

"It's alright, Luna," he said, reaching her and putting his hands gently on her arms. He was staring into her hazel eyes, trying to see anything that represented his real sister.

He didn't find much.

Luna was frozen for a moment, and everybody relaxed, thinking that she was fine now when the opposite was the truth.

Luna snarled and lunged at Jermey, taking him to the floor as she scratched at his face.

But just as suddenly as she had jumped onto him, she was flung off, strong arms around her waist to keep her there.

Damon was holding onto Luna tight as Stefan helped Jermey up. Elena was also worried about her brother but knew what Luna needed. "Take her to the living room!" Elena shouted over Luna's screams.

Damon followed after Elena, Jermey, and Stefan, trying to keep a good grip on the younger twin. She was screaming like crazy as she tried to kick at anything in her reach. He even had to take away one of his arms from her waist just to wrap it back around her arms so that she would stop grabbing onto things. This only made her angrier since she couldn't slow him down.

" _No!"_ Luna shouted shrilly, making everybody in the house flinch again. When Luna screamed, it was frightening. When she got into one of these fits, it was even more so. " _No, no, no, no, no!_ "

Elena had just run into the kitchen, opening the medicine cabinet to find the packet Maggie had given her when Luna first arrived. She said to use the stuff only in dangerous situations, and Elena knew that right now was one of those times as she heard Luna in the living room.

Luna was struggling as Damon pinned her to the couch. She tried to free her arms out of his grasp but it was near impossible. That didn't mean that she didn't try though. She kicked at him but he managed to dodge every one. It was getting on her nerves as Olive yelled at the raven haired vampire. The blonde girl was glaring daggers at Damon, who didn't even notice. Why didn't he notice?

Quickly, Elena entered the living room with Stefan and Jermey behind her, seeing Damon struggling a bit with keeping Luna under conrtol. She was thrashing wildly, which made Damon's job a whole lot harder. Elena had a shot in her hand.

"Give me her arm!" Elena yelled to Damon, who glanced at the shot once before stretching one of Luna's arms in Elena's direction.

Luna screamed again at the same time Olive did, yelling terrible things at Damon, who Luna honestly wanted to kill at the moment. She was so angry, oh so angry, and she wasn't unleashing it on anything. Damon was keeping her from doing so.

Suddenly, she gasped loudly, her screams cutting off as she looked down at her arm. Her mouth remained open in a little bit of pain as she saw Elena push the syringe into Luna's arm. The fair haired girl recognized the shot easily, but she didn't think that Elena actually had it.

As the shot was designed, Luna immediately began feeling weaker. She tried to continue fighting against Damon, but her hits became nothing more than brushes against his shirt. Her breathing was heavier as the world around her slowly became blurry. Her eyelids started to droop and she felt the needle leave her arm just before she lapsed into darkness, Olive disappearing as well.

The others all looked at Luna for another long moment before Damon broke the silence, releasing the girl. "Well, it's official," he said toward Elena and Jermey. "Your sister's the crazy one of the family, isn't she?"

 **VD**

Luna felt groggy when her eyes finally opened again.

Her head was clear, even if the dark cloud was still settled over it. The whispers had gone, and so had Olive. She was alone in her own head at the moment.

She squinted against the morning light, her head moving around to see that she was in Elena's room. Why was she in Elena's room?

But then everything came back to her. The Mikaelsons, the way that she had heard their story though the whispers, hurting Jermey...

Luna abruptly sat up in bed, groaning when she did. The shot she was given was making her head pound. Possibly because the shot was used to calm down her friends until they disappeared entirely for a while.

She looked down to see that she was not wearing her purple dress anymore. Someone, most likely Elena, had changed her into some black running shorts and a loose, white t-shirt. Her hair was out of their two ponytails and down her back in strawberry blonde waves like always.

Just as she was finished assessing her surroundings, the door opened quietly.

Luna looked over to see Elena carrying in a tray filled with breakfast food such as pancakes and eggs and a little bit of toast. There was milk as well.

It seemed that Elena didn't think Luna would be up because when she looked over at the bed she almost jumped out of her skin.

"Oh, uh," Elena stammered, setting the tray on the bedside table. "I didn't think you'd be up."

Luna was quiet as Elena sat down on a chair that she had brought into the room a while ago.

"Elena," she finally started, catching the older twin's attention. Luna looked very confused. "I'm sorry. I...I didn't think...And Jermey-"

"Jermey's fine," Elena assured her younger sister. "And he doesn't blame you at all."

Luna nodded but she didn't feel all that better.

And Elena made it a little worse when she sighed. "Luna..." she said softly. "We can't keep doing this."

Luna tilted her head, almost as if she was afraid of Elena's next words. "Doing what?"

"This," Elena repeated, gesturing to Luna. "I...I love you Luna, more than anything, but I only have a few more chances for you. If you blow them, I'm gonna call Maggie."

Luna blanched and quickly nodded her head. "Yes, yea, uh," Luna told her. "Yea, I'll try my best."

Luna tried to ignore the small pain in her chest when Elena seemed immensely relieved at that statement. It was almost as if her twin was trying to tell her to control something uncontrollable.

How did that even work?

"Well eat breakfast and meet me downstairs," Elena told Luna before standing up and heading downstairs, leaving Luna alone.

The fair haired girl was still before she got up out of the bed, grabbing the tray and dumping the contents into the trash can. Luna would never be able to eat after such a large dose of medication last night.

Luna made her way to her room and opened it up to find something different.

Her bed was remade with a new lavender comforter. Her curtain matched. The desk had all of her stuff placed back on it and the pictures all had new frames. Luna tried not to cry when she saw the crumpled pieces of her unicorn lamp in a small basket with a note from Elena explaining that she didn't know whether or not to throw it away. Luna was glad she didn't. She loved the lamp.

But she destroyed it.

Was it normal to hurt something you love?

Luna shook away those thoughts as she went into her closet, picking out black leggings and a plaid shirt that was way too big on her. Luna didn't even remember where she got the shirt but she was happy she had it anyway. The thing was way too comfortable not to wear.

Luna left her hair down in its messiness and her feet bare as she walked down the steps to the ground floor, finding Elena, Stefan, and Damon speaking of coffins and a secret weapon.

Luna didn't listen to any of it as she entered the living room, flipping on the TV to watch something to get her mind off of things.

Just then, the doorbell rung and Luna got up to get it, considering she was the closest one to the door.

"I got it," she called out to the others as she opened the door, not seeing anybody there but instead seeing two envelopes on the doormat. One of them said her name while the other said her sister's.

Suddenly, Ezra appeared, his blue eyes immediately meeting hers despite the small jump she had.

" _Hide your package_ ," Ezra told her quickly and urgently.

Luna's eyebrows furrowed together but she followed his orders, picking up both envelopes before stuffing hers into the back of her leggings. She closed the door before calling out to Elena that she had a package.

Elena was confused as well but opened it anyway, reading to everybody what it said.

When Luna heard that it was from the Mikaelsons, she immediately peeked up, smiling just slightly. She was also glad that she listened to Ezra when Damon took Elena's invitation out of her hands.

Luna slowly backed away from the conversation and up to her room, where she began picking out clothes for the ball.

There was no way she wouldn't go.

She didn't like parties all that much but considering how Homecoming turned out, Luna wanted to redeem herself almost.

And she planned to do exactly that.

As she was looking through her closet, being completely ignored by the trio downstairs as they began thinking of how to kill the Mikaelsons again, the Twins showed up.

The two fairies' purple eyes met her hazel ones and they smiled.

" _Hey Luna!"_ Twin 1 said excitedly, fluttering around her.

"Hello," Luna said politely as she started getting the clothes she might wear together. She would probably have to walk to the place again, but Luna didn't mind. She just had to make sure that she didn't mess this up with her disease.

Because of what she did last night, Luna didn't have any more of her pills. This was unknown to Elena considering that Luna threw them out via the sink. It was only a matter of time before Elena noticed though, which meant that Luna had to work extra hard to seem normal.

" _Are you going to the ball?_ " Twin 2 asked, the two of them catching her eye with their bright glow surrounding their golden wings.

Luna nodded, a small smile on her face as she moved the clothes to the bed next to her invitation, tilting her head at all of it.

It honestly didn't take long to figure out what she'd wear.

The day went by quickly for Luna, who was avoiding everybody in her room as she got ready for the ball. She was wearing a white shirt that went about her mid stomach and a black, ruffled skirt that continued down her legs without showing any skin in her stomach area. The skirt was a high-low style so Luna added in some tights underneath that had black hearts all around them. Her strawberry blonde hair was put together nicely in pretty waves and she had a small choker necklace sitting at her neck. She only put on some mascara and eyeshadow before putting on some comfortable black flats. She was ready.

She easily snuck out again, surprised that nobody was even home at the moment. She only had her invitation in her hand as she left. She took the shortcut through the woods there.

The house was packed by the time Luna got here, looking at everything in a bit of awe. Her first high school party had been the Homecoming, but this was even more mature. This was a full on _ball_. And Luna was excited for it. That's why she was even going in the first place since parties aren't really her kind of thing.

She quickly blended into the crowd, trying not to bump into anyone. Her friends were on edge from last night, and that meant she was too. The amount of medicine she had gotten was a lot, which explained why most of her friends had been quiet throughout the day. It was surprising actually.

When Luna entered the house, she was shocked at the decorations here and there. The place looked like a castle built for a king. It was impressive.

She didn't notice the pair of dark eyes that caught her form in the middle of the foyer. She didn't hear his small chuckle before he downed his drink and began walking toward her.

Luna didn't see Kol until it was too late.

 **Hey guys! I don't know if you liked this chapter or not considering it was more of a filler chapter, but I hope you did anyway! I would love some reviews on what your thoughts are on this chapter if you could! It would mean a lot!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. The Ball

**I suck, I know.**

 **I'm so sorry that it took so long to update due to writer's block but I hope you can forgive me.**

Luna looked around in awe and curiosity. The house was the same it had been when she left only a day or so ago, but with the decorations and the amount of people, it seemed like it was different. The lights especially helped with that.

Luna always loved the lights that glittered in the sky.

She smoothed down her dress, noticing just how much she stood out because of it. Maybe she should've worn a normal dress?

" _No!_ " Olive said suddenly at her right. Luna tried not to jump when she glanced over. The girl had her usual red eyes and blue dress, but her face looked at Luna as if she was insane. " _I love this dress!_ "

Luna smiled and her worries instantly disappeared. Olive was all about fashion and such, so if she liked the combination of a shirt and skirt to make a dress, then Luna didn't do too bad with picking it out.

She had actually missed Olive. The whole day, her friends had been painfully quiet after that ridiculous shot Elena had given her. It also meant that she was more on edge than usual, by she tried to push that feeling away.

She had barely stepped into the house when she noticed someone approaching her from her left. She realized who it was but she was unable to do anything as he had finally reached her.

Kol Mikaelson was wearing a black suit that made his eyes seem a little darker. Olive looked him up and down before staring at Luna. " _He's kinda cute_ ," she told her.

Luna tried not to roll her eyes. She thought that Kol was handsome in his suit, but all of the Mikaelson siblings were very beautiful. It shouldn't be that much of a difference that Kol was as well.

She also couldn't get rid of that feeling every time he was near. It was like he understood the craziness, the insane movements. It was strange, for Luna had never met someone who thought that way. It was strange, but it was also very interesting.

She wondered why he thought himself a little crazy as well.

Kol had a smirk upon his lips when he finally reached her. "Well, well, well," he said slowly and Luna tilted her head at him. "If it isn't little Luna Gilbert, the sibling that I assume shouldn't be here?"

Luna's eyes narrowed but she kept the conversation light, even when Olive was telling her to punch him in the face. "Yes, well," she said, holding her own. "I was never one for following rules."

That only made Kol's smirk grow wider. His eyes sparkled with mischief and Luna had to hold her smile back as well. She only saw those emotions in her own eyes and like she said earlier, it was strange to see them reflected in someone else.

"That's what I guessed," Kol said before he looked around. He noticed the doppelgänger and the Salvatores in the foyer and decided to see what would happen next. He met Luna's hazel eyes again before asking, "How about a dance, darling?"

Luna's eyebrows rose. She admired his boldness, but she didn't dance. She was only here because she had been invited and her friends had told her to go.

There was also this very big twisting feeling in her stomach when she thought about tonight. Something was going on and she was suddenly very determined to figure out what.

She looked down at his hand before meeting his eyes once more. "I don't dance, _darling_ ," she told him before walking past.

Kol was left behind her, surprised that she hadn't taken his hand. He was also a little angry. Girls even prettier than Luna had fallen at his feet the moment he gave them his infamous smirk, and yet Luna didn't even move when he asked her to dance.

At first, the question was to see if he could bother Elena Gilbert and her boy toys with Luna being there, but now, he found himself a challenge.

And Kol loved himself a challenge.

Luna heard as Olive cheered her on. " _That was awesome, Luna!_ " she told her, grinning widely and eyes red as blood.

Luna smiled slightly before speaking so lowly nobody else would hear her. "I just wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face," she told Olive honestly.

Olive laughed in response and Luna looked around once more, trying to find Klausy.

But, suddenly, a hand wrapped around her arm, making her skin burn profoundly. Luna's head whipped to the side to see Elena staring her down, her brown eyes disappointed.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice low but hard.

Luna's hazel eyes traveled to where Elena's hand was grabbing her arm and almost as if she read her mind, Elena released her quickly. Olive had disappeared the moment she had grabbed her, and in her place was none other than Ezra, his black fur shining under the many lights of the ball. His blue eyes pierced Elena's soul, but she didn't even flinch.

"Well, Elena, if you must know," Luna said slowly, almost teasing as a small smile made its way onto her face. "I was invited."

Elena's eyebrows rose in surprise. "What? By who?" she asked quickly and Luna was just about to open her mouth when somebody entered the conversation as well.

"By me," Klausy said and Luna smiled. She watched as Elena's jaw slightly dropped only for her to snap it closed once again. Luna, like she's said before, was excellent at reading people's emotions, and she could see that Elena just became ten times more nervous now that Klaus was standing only a few feet away.

He was wearing a nice black suit, almost identical to his brother's. He was loosely holding a champagne glass as he smirked at Elena's behavior.

"I thought it rude not to," Klaus continued, giving Luna a small smile as well.

Ezra was looking between the two, smiling wickedly. " _I wonder where this is going to go,_ " he commented leisurely, and Luna couldn't help but agree.

She saw as Elena clammed up, just before Damon Salvatore came to her rescue.

"Klaus," Damon said, nodding his head before he caught sight of Luna. Damon quickly connected the pieces as he met Klaus's eyes again. "I assume you invited Luna?"

"Indeed," Klau replied with a small smirk, watching as Elena regained her bearings and glared at the hybrid before turning to Luna.

"You shouldn't be here," Elena said matter-of-factly.

Luna raised her eyebrows, her blue eyes flashing dangerously. That anger that was a common thing with her now flared up, and she glared. First, Elena wants her to control an uncontrollable disease, and now she wants to be a hypocrite?

Ezra glared as he stood next to Luna's feet.

"Well dear sister," Luna said codly, surprising her. "You shouldn't either."

Elena opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Klaus's smirk grew as he watched Luna walk away from her flustered twin and the Salvatore brother.

Luna was angry for no apparent reason once again. Deep down, she knew Elena was trying to look out for her, but she didn't need a babysitter. And especially not from one who breaks rules even more than Luna does. She was practically fuming as she walked somewhere. She didn't even know where she was going!

" _Go upstairs_ ," a voice underneath her said and Luna looked down to see Ezra still there. His blue eyes were captivating as he nodded to the stairs. " _Something's going on_."

Despite all of the times Ezra has practically ruined her life, Luna trusted him more than anybody. And maybe it was because of the disease, but Luna would listen to him no matter what, because he _was_ real to her. He _was_ a living thing, and she would never think otherwise, even if she puts up a front that she does.

Luna's hazel eyes travelled to the stairs and she couldn't help the curiosity.

She began heading in that direction, but before she could get even close, she noticed Klausy and the rest of his siblings, all looking very nice, standing in the way. She also saw Esther Mikaelson.

Luna shivered uncontrollably when she looked at the old witch. All she felt from that woman was anger and hate and it was almost suffocating Luna. She didn't know what had happened to her, but it was something that she hadn't let go of for a thousand years. If the Mikaelson siblings thought that their dear old mother forgave them, they had another thing coming.

A mother who forgave her children didn't look like Esther Mikaelson did at that moment.

Ezra, who had been walking by her side, also noticed Esther and the hair on his back rose in warning. He began hissing and growling and that was the final hint to tell Luna that this woman was not, under any circumstances, to be trusted.

She couldn't hear the words that Elijah Mikaelson had been speaking when her thoughts had been running wild, but she noticed everybody moving to a different room. She guessed that this could be her chance to figure out what Esther was up to.

But before she could take a step forward, Kol once again stood in front of her.

"How about a dance?" Kol asked once more and Luna glared.

"I already told you," she said, trying to keep her anger under control when that bad feeling once again clawed down her spine. "I don't dance."

Kol smirked. "You do now," he said before taking her hand. Luna expected the burn, she even tensed for it, but there was nothing. She blinked and was so surprised that she actually followed Kol to the room where everybody was getting ready with their dance partners. Ezra had disappeared behind her, and Luna was confused.

She gave Kol a sideways glance in curiosity, but when he noticed and winked at her, she abruptly turned away. There was something very strange about this Mikaelson brother, if the fact he didn't burn her skin off and make her friends go wild was proof enough.

Her skin was fine, and her friends were silent.

Seeing as she was wearing simple black flats, she was about a head shorter than Kol as they stood next to each other. Luna didn't dance, she never had, so she was completely trusting Kol to lead.

It seemed he noticed as the dance began because another smirk graced his lips. They stepped forward to the beat of the song and Luna was a little taken by surprise when Kol suddenly turned her to face him.

He raised an eyebrow at her flustered state. "You really _don't_ dance, do you darling?" he commented slowly, and Luna frowned at him.

"No," she said, annoyed. "I was never taught."

Kol nodded absentmindedly as they danced, and Luna was still surprised that none of her friends had appeared once again. They were silent.

"So, I'm a little curious," Kol said, gaining Luna's attention once again. Her hazel eyes met his dark ones and once again saw that familiar craziness.

"About what?" Luna asked, her head tilting slightly. He smirked, and Luna was a little nervous on what he would ask.

"You," Kol said and Luna raised an eyebrow for him to continue. "You see, I saw you here only a few days ago and I can't help but be curious of your story."

Luna blinked but shrugged. "I was diagnosed with schizophrenia when I was five but admitted into a hospital at ten," she explained casually. "Been there ever since."

"But you're not now," Kol commented, one of his eyebrows raising as he took in the information. "Why is that?"

Luna's lips pulled into a tight line but she continued. "Almost my entire family is dead and my counselor thought it would be a good idea to stay with the remaining."

Kol scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Here's a bit of advice, sweetheart," he said. "Family's overrated."

Luna smirked this time. "Not true," she said.

He tilted his head, brown eyes curious as he continued to lead the dance. Kol was a bit surprised that she responded so confidently to his statement. "How so?"

Luna's smirk pulled up even more as she leaned a little closer to Kol, never breaking eye contact. "Family's only overrated if you make it like that Kol," she told him. "You're just bitter that you lost a few decades here and there because of a simple dagger."

Immediately, Kol's gaze hardened and pierced her like lasers. She tried not to flinch, and she succeeded. Despite the intensity of the gaze, she wouldn't dare back down. Not from this.

"Be careful, darling," he spoke lowly, and the words fell across her skin like icicles. "Don't want you to get hurt now, do we?"

Luna rolled her eyes, still confident when she replied, "You won't hurt me."

Kol's face turned to one of amusement. They were getting ready to switch partners now, but Luna knew that she would walk away the minute she said what she needed to next.

"Oh?" he asked slowly, as if speaking to a child. Their faces were only centimeters away now, with Kol bending down slightly to meet her gaze fully.

"Because no matter how much you hate it," Luna said, her hazel eyes bright. "You can't stop yourself from becoming interested. I'm insane, and _you,_ of all people, want to know why."

Kol was about to reply when Luna abruptly stopped dancing, releasing the grip she had on Kol and walking away. Kol was so surprised that he didn't stop her from leaving, only watched her with a confused expression. He looked like he was trying to figure something out, but knew it would take a while before something revealed itself.

He had been right.

Luna Gilbert was definitely a challenge.

The minute that Luna released her grip on Kol, the voices returned. She ignored them this time, heading toward the stairs when she saw that Finn Mikaelson was already there. It seemed he was blocking it for the moment, but nobody would think that he wasn't simply leaning against the stair railing.

So, instead, Luna exited the mansion and went outside, the cool air bringing almost peace with it. She just needed a moment, that's all.

She could feel the anger under her skin now that she was away from the people inside. She could feel that strange rage that made her want to tear somebody limb from limb. It was just under the surface like always, and Luna wondered when it would take control.

She let her eyes close, breathing in slowly before exhaling. Her hands came up to run themselves through her strawberry blonde curls. She felt the cold air outside, but she didn't react at all to it. She barely felt the small shivers crawling up her spine.

She just needed this one moment alone.

But of course, that was unachievable.

Suddenly, Ezra was there, _again_.

Luna sighed, a headache growing. "What do you want, Ezra?" she asked tiredly.

Ezra frowned, his blue eyes hard. " _You have to stop Elena, now_ ," he told her, and her eyebrows furrowed together.

"What? Why?" Luna asked, her body unintentionally tensing at the thought of something bad happening.

" _She's about to make a deal with the devil, literally_ ," he replied to her, and Luna followed him inside, surprised by the amount of time that had gone by.

The dance earlier had ended but other dances were taking its place. But she didn't notice any of that as Ezra explained what Elena had done.

Her blood ran cold, and she froze in the middle of the floor, her eyes wider than the moon. Her heartbeat quickened until it was a pounding sound in her ears, thumping at the same time her head began to hurt even more. Her breathing turned shallow and she didn't care who she pushed past as she started walking again.

She quickly made her way to the stairs and didn't hesitate to start climbing them. Ezra was in front of her, leading the way to what would be a terrible decision on her sister's part.

Her hazel eyes were locked on to Ezra's form as he led her to a room. He told her to be quiet as they listened into the conversation on the other side.

"...they are abominations," she heard Esther's voice say. "And this is the only way to kill Klaus."

Luna's eyes grew even wider if that was possible, but she remained silent and still.

"So," Elena's voice said. "You need my blood to link them?"

"Just a drop," Esther reassured her and Luna hoped that Elena didn't do it. If she did, bad things would happen.

Luna didn't know where that information came from, but she knew it to be true.

If Elena did this, Luna knew that Stefan and Damon would die to. Elena must not realize this because she would _never_ hurt them.

Luna must've blacked out when she had been thinking because all of a sudden, the door opened, and Luna backed up into the wall behind it to see Elena leave the room.

That meant that she did what Esther wanted.

Making sure that Esther wouldn't see her as she passed the door, Luna's eyes grew hard as she followed Elena down the stairs.

Soon, Luna grabbed onto Elena's arm, surprising the girl and burning her own skin in the process.

"Luna?" Elena said, surprised by how tight her sister's grip was. She also tensed when she saw how hard and blazing Luna's eyes had become. She was furious, but about what?

"Come on," Luna said simply in response. She dragged Elena outside before anybody could speak to her. She needed to show her sister what she had just done. Ezra was at her feet, glaring at Elena as her other friends shouted inside her head. The medicine that Elena had given her earlier was gone now, and her friends were angry.

Elena was confused but followed Luna anyway, glad that she could pass Elijah without him asking about her conversation with Esther.

Luna reached the front and threw Elena away from her, making the girl stumble in her large dress. Elena's dark and innocent doe eyes met hers and Luna wanted to rip them out. She was quite literally seeing red, and she could feel her friends rooting her on.

 _"...do it Luna..."_

 _"...she deserves anything she gets..."_

 _"...maybe you should break her leg and see how loud she screams..."_

 _"...break something..._ "

Luna glared at Elena, practically shaking with her rage. Elena seemed to notice this to because she took a small step back.

"Luna-"

But before she could say anything else, Luna held up a single, pale hand, silencing her.

"What did you do?" Luna asked after a moment, her voice icy and low. Elena stiffened even more and it seemed that she was actually afraid of her.

" _Good. She should be afraid."_

"Luna, what-"

"What did you do?" Luna asked again, making sure that her sister realized just how serious she was.

Elena looked at her for a long moment before shaking her head. "I don't understand..."

Luna burst out into laughter, but the chuckles were bitter. "Of course you don't. You don't understand that you just cursed your precious Salvatores to death!"

By the end of Luna's sentence, she was whispering harshly, not wanting anybody inside to hear her.

Elena's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Luna, it's not like that," she explained, taking a small step forward. "Esther needed my help to-"

"Kill the Mikaelsons," Luna answered knowingly, surprising her sister once again, but she wasn't paying attention. She was clutching her hands, her nails biting into the skin of her palms so hard that she wouldn't be surprised if she drew blood. She physically had to keep herself from lunging at Elena's throat.

"How did you-" Elena started but Luna couldn't hear her speak more than a few words without getting annoyed.

"Know? I overheard your little plan," Luna told her. "But you missed out on one small factor, Elena," Luna said, taking a step forward intimidatingly. Elena took a step back to match.

"Luna-"

"You forgot that all vampires are connected by blood," Luna explained, taking another step forward. Elena, once again, took a step backwards. Luna's hazel eyes pierced her sister as she explained more. "Vampires are like a tree. They alll have a maker. A vampire makes a vampire, and they all stem from the Originals."

"Luna you aren't making any sense," Elena said, speaking quickly.

Luna threw her hands up in annoyance. "God Elena!" she said. "Esther doesn't want to just kill her children, she wants to kill all vampires!"

Elena's eyes were confused, but once she finally connected the pieces, her eyes widened and her mouth fell agape.

"Which means that your little boy toys will be dead only hours after the Mikaelsons are," Luna said with a small smirk. "Nice planning, Elena."

"Oh my God," Elena said. "Stefan and Damon."

"Yep," Luna said, taking another step forward. "And it's all your _fault_!"

Suddenly, with her friends cheering her on and her anger on its last string, she lunged at Elena, hearing as her sister scream in surprise. Luna scratched at Elena, grabbing her head roughly and smashing it against the floor.

At Elena's scream, others inside began to investigate. Specifically, the Salvatores and the Mikaelsons.

Damon and Stefan were there first and saw Luna sitting on top of her sister and bashing Elena's head into the concrete underneath her. Immediately, they jumped into action.

Luna felt as arms were wrapped around her waist and she was pulled off of Elena. The person holding her burned her skin, and she screamed the loudest she had ever screamed before, making those inside, even humans, see what was going on.

"Luna," Klaus breathed, seeing her struggle in Stefan Salvatore's arms as Damon tended to Elena, who was holding the back of her head in pain. Klaus even saw as Damon fed the girl her blood.

But Luna screamed as if she was being murdered, and Klaus couldn't stand it.

He quickly flashed to Stefan and Luna, pushing Stefan away. Luna fell to the floor, and she was breathing very heavily, her hazel eyes like lasers when she looked at Stefan.

The Salvatore brother stood up.

"I would suggest never doing that again," Klaus said casually, staring at Stefan.

Stefan glared, still having his humanity off and hating Klaus for what he had done to him. But everybody's attention was diverted when Luna stood up at last, staring across at her sister. Elena was looking at Luna as if she didn't recognize her, which was appropriate. Luna was so different, so very different, than the Luna that was her sister. This Luna was darker, more prone to attacks and anger. The old Luna wouldn't hurt a fly, but she was gone.

Her sister was gone.

Elena could see it. In Luna's hazel eyes was nothing but rage. No regret of what she just did to Elena, no guilt, not even any doubt. She was angry, and nothing else.

Elena tried not to cry, but she could feel the tears on her cheeks.

Luna was huffing as her eyes set themselves on Elena. Everybody from inside had wandered outside and were watching Luna as well, knowing of the girl's story and understanding that she had a disease. They all knew what she had done that day at school, and they were eager to see what would happen now. Just like the gossipers they were.

But Kol Mikaelson was staring at Luna with even more interest. His brother had separated Stefan from Luna, and Kol had felt happy for that. He didn't like the way that Stefan was grabbing Luna, as if she were an animal. She may be a little crazy, but she was still just a girl.

His brown eyes were locked onto her form. She was shaking, and he could just see that craziness in her eyes, that rage, that desperation. She was desperate to do something, and Kol was interested to know what that was. She had been right earlier. Kol couldn't help but be curious as to why Luna was insane.

He wanted to know more.

But, he stayed silent like everybody else as they watched Luna. All of the Mikaelsons, including Esther, were wondering what was going to hppen next seeing as Luna was strange in the things she knew.

Luna finally moved, scoffed as she looked away from Elena, who had begun crying. The tears were running down her face and Luna just scoffed at it.

Hazel eyes returned to stare at Elena.

"You are pathetic," Luna spat out, venom coating every syllable. This only made Elena cry more, but she didn't make a sound. Nobody did. Not even Klaus, who was standing right next to Luna and watching her carefully.

"You think that everything doesn't have consequences," Luna continued, barely noticing the people around her. Her entire focus was on Elena and her friends were telling her what to say. They were giving her the words she needed Elena to hear. "You think that what you did tonight won't hurt your precious boy toys."

The Mikaelsons' interest were all peaked. Especially Esther's. Her eyes were on Luna and narrowed dangerously.

Luna laughed bitterly before taking a small step forward, watching in pleasure as Elena flinched away from her. She was afraid.

" _Good_."

Luna ignored Ezra's comment and finished, "If you think this could even remotely work, then you're crazier than me, and we all know that's saying something."

And with that, Luna turned from her sister and walked off, heading down the driveway.

Kol's eyes followed her every move as his family told everybody to go home. Even Elena along with the Salvatores left, not going after Luna.

He smirked.

 **VD**

Luna was fuming.

She stomped through the forest, her mind darker than the night. She didn't know where she was going, not at all, but she needed something to do, and walking was easy to do while you were thinking.

She didn't want to go home, not tonight. Not when Elena looked at her as if she was another person. It was as if Elena was just now realizing that this disease changed people. What else did she expect?! Did she expect Luna to be just like her with everything figured out? Or maybe she wanted Luna to be just like Caroline: happy and bubbly all day, everyday. Or perhaps even Bonnie, with her insight on everything.

Didn't she get that Luna was just Luna? She was a girl with a disease, something that she would never be able to change. She would never be able to be Elena or Caroline or Bonnie. She would always be Luna, and apparently that wasn't good enough.

She understood. She understood that Elena wanted her to fight a disease that messed with your mind so badly that you thought your reflection was somebody else. She understood that she wasn't strong enough, and she understood that Elena wished she was.

Her sister wanted her to act as if this disease never existed. She wanted Luna to act as if she was a normal person, with a sane mind and nothing out of order, but Luna had never been a good actress.

She suddenly tripped over a branch and fell onto her hands, hearing her tights tear. She looked down and saw that one of the branches scratched her leg, drawing blood. Luna sighed and remained on the floor. She crossed her legs and let her head fall into her hands. Her friends were quiet now, none of them present at all, and she was grateful. She needed to think for a moment.

Perhaps it wasn't awesome of her to flip out on Elena like that, but her sister needed to hear the truth. She needed to know that you couldn't kill an Original without consequences.

Suddenly, Luna heard a twig snap and her head shot up, eyes immediately locking with brown ones.

Her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" she asked rudely, just wanting to be alone.

Kol smirked, like always, and came to sit next to her. "I could ask you the same, darling," he replied and she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Stop calling me darling," Luna said, annoyed.

This only seemed to amuse Kol more because he turned to her. She was still wearing her shirt and skirt combo and he was still in his tux. His hair was a little ruffled, but it seemed that he didn't notice or didn't care.

"Why not?" he asked, interested to see what she would answer with.

"Because I'm no darling," she replied simply, looking away from his brown eyes to stare in front of her and at the dark trees.

He chuckled and she turned to see him actually enjoying her answer. "Oh, I know," he said, raising an eyebrow. "I did see you tear apart your sister back there."

She snorted. "Yea, well," she said. "She deserved it."

"Is that you talking or the disease?" Kol asked and for once, Luna didn't know how to answer that.

These past few weeks had definitely been strange. Not only was she introduced to the supernatural world, but her friends were becoming stronger with their manipulation of her. It was like she had never spent time at the mental institution for the amount of help that did.

"I don't know anymore," she said quietly before her hazel eyes met his.

Kol was actually listening and not making jokes. He was actually being serious for once, and Luna was slightly surprised. From what she knew of Kol, he was never serious.

Luna shook her head, standing up from the floor. "I should go," she said as he followed her in standing up.

"Go where?" Kol asked, smirking again. "You do remember that your sister is particularly mad at you now, right?"

Luna chuckled before shrugging. "I'll figure something out," she said and began to walk away when he grabbed onto her wrist. Once again, she didn't feel any burn. It was peculiar.

"You're bleeding," Kol said, reminding her of the scratch.

She shrugged again. "Hopefully I don't run into any vampires," she said with a small smile.

Kol released her and watched as she walked away, tilting his head slightly at her retreating form.

Yes, she would be a challenge, but an interesting one at that.

 **Okay guys, there it is!**

 **I know that this chapter might be all over the place so tell me if you liked it! I tried to get Luna's thoughts in the story more than usual and I hope I managed to actually do so!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Runaway

**Hey guys! I know this took a little longer than usual, and I'm very sorry about that! I've recently had some stuff going on with my grandma in the hospital and missing school because of it. I've also been wondering how to write this next chapter for some time and I really hope you all like it!**

After her meet up with Kol, Luna decided that she might as well return to her house. Maybe luck would be on her side and Elena would be asleep. She didn't think that she'd be able to see her face again tonight without ripping it off completely and using it as a new doormat.

" _You should_ ," Ezra said at her feet. Luna jumped but quickly recovered. She hadn't noticed him there before. " _What she did was stupid._ "

"I know," Luna agreed, staying abnormally quiet. The short conversation she had had with Kol Mikaelson put a damper on her mood, especially the question about if she herself was mad at Elena or if it was only her disease controlling her emotions. It had made Luna think deeper of her schizophrenia and she hated to do that. She hated looking over her disease as if it wasn't supposed to be apart of her. She couldn't remember anything of her life without the disease, so who was to say that it wasn't right for her mind to do what it did? She survived this long, didn't she?

But, she continued walking, her blood drying on her leg after she had torn the skin on a tree root. She hadn't run into any other vampires on the way back, so she was still alive despite the blood on her leg.  
The walk was silent as the night was dark and not many people were out at the time. She enjoyed the silence, and for once, her head was clear as well. Her friends had calmed down from the situation she had with Elena at the ball.

But, soon enough, Luna reached her house and she saw the lights on.

"Great," she said, rolling her eyes as she climbed up the front porch.

But, Ezra suddenly stopped her. " _Wait_ ," he said, and she gave him a confused expression. He must've noticed it because he elaborated. " _Listen_."

Luna was still confused, but she did what he said. Before, she had just been climbing up to the house so that she could reach her bed and fall asleep, but now that she was actually listening, she heard two very angry voices coming from inside.  
Luna's hazel eyes crinkled in confusion as she heard the words from inside.

" _No, Elena!_ " She heard Jermey's voice yell in anger. Luna's eyes widened. She had never heard her little brother so mad before. She could practically feel his fury from the other side of the door. " _Are you even listening to yourself right now?_ "

" _Of course I am!_ " Elena yelled back and Luna was surprised that she was so mad as well. What were they even fighting about? " _But what else am I supposed to do?! You didn't see her tonight!_ "

 _"I don't have to!"_ Jermey yelled back. " _She's still our sister!_ "

It was then that Luna realized they were talking about her. She turned to Ezra, her hazel eyes meeting his blue ones, but he didn't say anything. He just seemed angry.

Luna heard a long moment of silence before Elena replied, softer this time. " _She's not herself, Jermey,_ " she said and Luna's eyebrows furrowed. Her fears were confirmed; Elena believed that she was past saving. That she was already gone, and her disease had completely taken over. Luna couldn't help the hurt that landed across her heart. She was still here; she was still herself, but she wasn't the little girl that Elena knew as a kid. She had changed, just like Elena and Jermey had.

But apparently, she had changed too much.

 _"I looked into her eyes, and I didn't see anything that resembled my sister,_ " Elena continued and another pang went through her body. Ezra, at her feet, was only getting angrier. " _She's gone."_

" _You're wrong,"_ Jermey growled and Luna blinked, surprised that Jermey wasn't taking their sister's side on this. " _Luna is a little darker than when we were children, but she's still our sister-"_

" _She isn't Jer_ ," Elena cut off and Luna began to get as angry as Ezra. Why couldn't Elena just be supportive of her? She shifted, leaning on the front door as she continued to listen in. " _Something's wrong-_ "

" _Of course something's wrong with her!_ " Jermey was back to yelling as he cut Elena off. " _She has a disease, Elena! And I know you. You want everybody to be perfect and normal but Luna will never be normal! No matter what you say to her or what you expect, she will always have this disease_!"

At that, Elena was quiet, and Luna heard stomping up the stairs and she knew Jermey had gone to his room. After a long moment as Luna made sure she had everything together, she opened the front door.  
She saw Elena in the front hallway turn toward her in surprise. It must've shown on Luna's face that she had heard because Elena's expression crumpled.

"Luna-"

"No," she cut her sister off, shaking her head. "I get it. You can't handle the changes I've gone through. You still want me to be your 10 year old sister, but I can't do that Elena."

Elena's eyes softened and she opened her mouth to explain but Luna beat her to it. "So, I guess I'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

Elena's eyes widened and she stepped forward. "What? Luna, you can't-"

"Technically, I can," Luna interrupted again, her face showing none of the turmoil she felt at doing this. "I'm officially an adult now that our birthdays have passed, so I can technically live on my own. Like I said, I'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

Elena stood there, open mouthed and in her tank top and shorts as Luna climbed the stairs to her bedroom, needing some kind of separation from her sister.

She couldn't stop thinking about Elena's words. You know that saying that everybody used to say? _Sticks and stones may break my bones but names will never hurt me._

That was a lie.

Luna hated to be called crazy, or insane, or past redemption. The words, while they are only words, hurt quite a lot. They really, _really_ hurt.

Luna sighed as she reached her bedroom, walking into the newly changed room. She changed out of her skirt and shirt quickly, discarding the clothing and instead throwing on a grey t-shirt and loose, blue shorts. She sighed, looking at herself in the mirror.

She looked tired, as if she hadn't slept in years. There were small bags under her eyes and her strawberry blonde hair made her seem paler than usual. Her hazel eyes were dull, though they had been bright with excitement earlier, before the party. They were nothing now, like the blank slate she always had up around people.

Now that she looked at herself, really looked at herself, she could see how different she looked than as a child. She was skinny, bordering on unhealthy sometimes, and her pale skin looked like porcelain on her good days. Her light hair was lighter, more blonde since she had come to Mystic Falls before summer. It seemed that all those days with Jermey at the lake had changed her hair a little bit.

At the thought of Jermey, her heart ached. She needed to leave, needed to leave this depressing environment that Elena created, but Luna would hate to leave her little brother behind.

Perhaps she could stay closer. She had debated leaving the state, but maybe she could simply get her own apartment somewhere. After all, she was starting to like it in the town once again, despite all of the supernatural drama that was going on.

So, Luna decided that Jermey wouldn't be too angry that she was leaving home. And now that these thoughts were settled, her ones before returned.

She rubbed at her eyes, trying to make the bags disappear just for a moment, but it was useless. She looked sad, she looked pitiful.

She looked pathetic.

Ironic considering that was the same word that Luna had called her sister not only a few hours ago.

Luna sighed heavily and slipped into her bed, leaning back onto the pillows and looking up at the ceiling. Her friends weren't putting her down at all, they rarely did that, and instead they were silent. That didn't stop the two small, insecure words from escaping her lips.

"I'm nothing."

She stayed in that position, just staring up at the ceiling in silence, for about an hour before she finally turned the light off and went to bed. The worst thing about these two words is that they had been spoken before, many times.

When she was younger, only about a year after being admitted into her mental hospital, Luna began having serious problems with discerning what was real and what wasn't. Because of this, her nurses and doctors would always tell her that her "friends" were nothing. That they didn't matter. Luna, not believing, began calling herself nothing, as if it would even the playing field.

It simply stuck after all this time.

And the worst part was that Luna believed it. She truely and utterly believed that she was nothing.

Because at this moment, like many times before, she _felt_ like nothing.

She felt like her sister _wanted_ her to be nothing. She felt as if she wasn't wanted, and it hurt.

It hurt especially because she couldn't tell anyone.

If Luna tried to explain this to her siblings, they would worry and think she was depressed again like when she was 13. That may be the case, but Luna had perfected the art of acting. She could push any doubts away with a simple smile, and everyone believed her.

After another 30 minutes, Luna finally managed to fall into a deep sleep.

 **VD**

The next few days were interesting to say the least.

Luna packed everything that she wanted to take with her from her old room. She had found a cheap apartment, and though she didn't have a job, the mental hospital that she had gone to raised money for these kinds of situations. She already had a bank account with the money she had raised from people who wanted to help. It was quite a lot as well, at least enough money for her to stay in the apartment for 10 years.

Luna hated the mental hospital, but at the moment, she couldn't help but thank them.

She had gotten a call from Maggie, her personal nurse, who had gotten a call from Elena explaining what was going on. Maggie said that she couldn't stop Luna from moving out, but if there was a large possibility that she would hurt someone or herself, she would have to live with Elena and Jermey again or return to the hospital.

Luna definitely didn't want either of those, so she knew that she would have to keep it together when she was out in the open. The only time she could lose it would have to be in her apartment, where she could have some privacy.

She placed the last box of her stuff onto the kitchen counter top and looked around.

She had gotten enough money to actually furnish the apartment as well, and she smiled at what she accomplished.

Although her favorite color was purple, she had decided to decorate the studio apartment with a lot of blues. There was a blue couch that went well with a painting just behind it, and the bed was a queen. There were also a few beige colors around the apartment, giving Luna that beach vibe.

She loved it.

She walked out of the nice but small kitchen to walk into her living room, flopping onto the couch and blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

Before she knew it, Olive was right by her side.

" _You did amazing, Luna!_ " she exclaimed, looking around at the apartment with wide eyes, looking very excited. " _It looks so pretty!_ "

Luna smiled. "Why, thank you," she said and Olive simply nodded. "I'm very proud of myself."

" _You should be_ ," Olive said, nodding her head once again. " _But since you finished, what do you want to do now?_ "

Luna thought for a moment, pursing her lips. She could always go to the Grill, considering that she didn't have any food in her apartment just yet.

At the sound of food, her stomach growled. So she nodded, getting up and throwing her hair into a high ponytail. She was wearing a simple, loose, grey t-shirt that went well with her high-waisted skinny jeans. She pulled on her black converse and threw her purse over her shoulder. When she looked in the mirror, Luna felt as if she finally looked sort of like an adult instead of the scrawny teenager she always was. She smiled at her reflection, happy that she had made the decision to leave home.

She felt free for the first time in her life, and it was an absolutely breathtaking feeling. She no longer had to stay with Elena who would never accept her for who she is. She would no longer have to live in such a suffocating place.

She was free.

Luna's bag was a leather feel and it bumped against her hip every time she walked. She knew that she would have to walk everywhere, since she didn't have a car and wasn't aloud even a driver's license because of her disease, which was why she got the apartment right in the middle of town. Everything she really needed was only a few steps away.

It didn't take that long to reach the Grill, and Luna noticed how much of the day had passed by while she was unpacking and setting her apartment up. The sun had already set, the last few rays of light dying with it.

Her ponytail bounced with each step and she had a small smile on her face, content with how her friends were handling the move.

They loved the idea of being on their own. They said from the very beginning that they didn't like Elena all that much, and maybe Luna should've listened to them. The only thing that they didn't like was that Elena kept assuming that Luna needed her help every step of the way to get an apartment. She didn't. Luna was a big girl, despite her childish behavior, and she knew when she was supposed to act like an adult. She didn't need to hold Elena's hand all the time. She could be independent as well.

She walked into the Grill with her head high, seeing that the place was packed. Since it was a Friday night, Luna couldn't really be all that surprised.  
She was heading to the bar, only to get a drink of water, when two people already seated there made their presence known.

"Luna!" Klaus said, a drink in his hand. Luna raised an eyebrow when she noticed his slightly slurred words. "Come sit with us, love."

Kol was sitting next to him, eyebrows raised and a another hand gesturing to an empty seat. Luna's hazel eyes met Klaus's once again before she smiled. "I don't think you want me to crash your little party," she said slyly.

"Nonsense," he replied airily, gesturing to the seat once again. "I insist."

Luna couldn't help the small smile on her face. "Is this another way to pull me into all of your supernatural problems, Klausy?"

Kol smirked at the nickname for his brother, but didn't say anything. Klaus smiled as well. "No," he told her. "I am simply having a drink with my little brother here."

"Then why do you need me?" Luna continued to argue.

"For bloody's sake just sit down," Kol finally spoke up, interrupting the banter between Klaus and Luna.

The Gilbert twin rolled her eyes but sat down at one of the seats next to both of the brothers. They immediately turned to her and she raised an eyebrow in question.

"I heard that you moved out of your family's home," Klaus commented casually, not making a big deal out of it at all in case Luna didn't want to talk about it. "Why is that?"

Luna huffed, her hazel eyes turning bitter. "My sister," she answered simply.

"Aw, the usual family drama, I presume?" Kol asked with a smirk.

Luna nodded. "Yep," she said, popping the p at the end of the word. "She basically wanted me to be something that I'm not. That I will never be..."

The brothers were quiet at this, and she turned to them, seeing that their faces were actually quite serious. They seemed to understand the feeling that she was speaking of.

Not wanting to go into anything too deep, Luna changed the subject quickly, plastering a smile onto her face. "But, the apartment that I got is _adorable_!"  
They immediately knew that she wanted to change the subject and they quickly followed suit, slightly smiling as well.

"Well if your fashion sense is anything like how you decorate, I can safely assume that it is a very colorful apartment," Klaus commented, making Luna laugh.

"Yes, I do believe it is," she replied, her hazel eyes bright with mirth. Her friends were silent during this time, surprisingly so, but Luna could feel the dark cloud approaching in the distance. Something bad was about to happen.

They continued to talk about silly things for a little while until a blonde beauty walked into the bar, immediately grabbing Klaus's attention.

Luna looked back and forth between Caroline and Klaus, her grin growing wider and wider. She smacked Klaus's arm, making his blue eyes meet hers. "No way!" she said, making him confused. "You and Caroline?"

Klaus, in response, smirked a little before staring back at the cheerleader who was making her way to the bar. Luna had her answer and she smiled wider.

Before she could say anything, Klaus raised his glass to the blonde. "Care for a drink, Caroline?" he asked, and Luna could hear just a little bit of nervousness in his voice. She caught Kol's gaze and they both smirked in amusement.

"I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks," Caroline said with a dazzling smile, faltering a little when she saw Luna there. The blonde then walked out, and Klaus leaned over to Kol.

"Isn't she stunning?" he asked quietly.

Kol smirked, taking another swig of his drink. "She certainly looks good walking away from you," he replied.

Luna couldn't help but snort, seeing Kol smirk wider when she did. Klaus, in response, chugged the rest of his drink down and stood up.

"I'll take that as a challenge," Klaus said, turning and walking out of the bar. Luna shook her head in amusement, Kol now turning solely to her.

"And then there were two," Luna commented, making Kol chuckle lightly.

"Yes, though I noticed that you have no drink in your hand?" he said, making the statement sound more like a question. Luna shrugged.

"Well, for one," she started. "I'm not old enough to drink and even if I were, I wouldn't."

"Why not?" he asked, curiosity obvious on his face.

Luna gave him a _duh_ look. "I'm crazy, Kol," she told him. "Adding alcohol to my system doesn't even _sound_ like a good idea."

His small smile faltered a little when she called herself crazy, but he brushed the expression off, acting as if it was never there.

"Well, now that Nik is gone, what would you like to do, Miss Gilbert?" Kol said overly formerly, making Luna laugh.

Her hazel eyes scanned the Grill, but her smile widened when she saw the pool table. She turned to Kol again. "This sounds very cliché, but I've actually never played pool before."

Kol raised an eyebrow, smirking as well. "Then I feel it is only natural for me to show you the ropes," he said formerly once more, standing up and holding a hand out to her.

"Why thank you," Luna said, also overly formerly as she took his hand, feeling the coolness instead of the burning heat she usually felt when others made contact with her skin.

Her friends were deadly silent the whole time she was talking with Kol, and she felt strangely normal for once. Even if Kol was one of the almighty Originals and she was only a human.

Kol, on the other hand, was actually enjoying the presence of the younger Gilbert twin. She was strange, obviously, but her smile was bright when she actually did grin. Her laughter was like a disease, and he couldn't help but catch it.

They wandered over to the empty pool table, Luna grabbing a pool stick after Kol got one of his own.  
"Are you sure you're ready for this, darling?" Kol asked with his infamous smirk plastered on his face.

Luna rolled her eyes. "Of course not," she said honestly, surprising him. "But once I figure it out, I will _destroy_ you."

His smirk grew wider as she turned to the table.  
"I like pretty little things with sharp tongues," he said and Luna couldn't help but chuckle, turning to him.

But, just as she was about to say something, a man that Luna knew to be Alaric Saltzman, stabbed something into Kol's back. Her eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her lips, obviously not knowing about the dagger plan.

Kol instantly grew weak, and his skin changed to a grey tint. He fell backwards and Alaric easily caught him, giving Luna an apologetic look.

Immediately, Ezra appeared next to her, his black fur shining in the light. His blue eyes locked onto Luna's still widened ones, snapping her out of the small trance she had fallen into.

" _Luna_!" he said quickly. " _You have to do something, quick!_ "

Luna nodded absentmindedly, setting the pool stick on the pool table before following after Alaric to the side alley next to the Grill.

What she was met with outside surprised her. Damon and Alaric were facing a very, _very_ angry Klausy.

Luna's eyes widened but Ezra pushed her in the direction of Kol's body on the ground. Her hazel eyes locked onto the dagger and she scrambled to his side, landing roughly on her knees. She grabbed the cool handel of the dagger before pulling the object out of his chest. Immedaitely, Ezra disappeared, having done his part with helping Luna realize what had happened.

Luna looked over her shoulder at a sudden voice. "Leave him."

Elijah was standing at the top of the stairs, a grey tint slowly leaving his body and Luna remembered Esther linking her children together. Her eyes widened when she realized just how linked together they were. Even if the dagger acted on one of the siblings, it would extend to the others.

That completely changed the game.

Acting quickly, Luna silently slipped the dagger that was in Kol's chest into her bag, making sure that none of the vampires present noticed her small movement.

"You told me we had until after nine?" Damon asked Elijah, who had his phone out, ready for something. What that was, Luna wasn't sure.

"I'm sure Rebekah'd be more than happy to start her work early," Elijah responded tensely, and Luna's hazel eyes flickered back and forth between everybody, feeling that dark cloud from earlier settled over the scene. This was what her friends were trying to warn her about. She didn't know why, but then again, she didn't really know why her friends did anything.

Damon and Stefan easily took the bait and left, trying to find another way to stop Esther from killing her children.

Almost immedaitely, Kol gasped awake from beside Luna, who jumped in surprise. She met his eyes and saw that he was very confused, but very angry.

"Kol," Elijah said, coming toward his younger brother and helping him up. "We need to go."

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Kol asked, looking to Klaus with hard eyes, thinking hat it was him who daggered him.

"The Mystic Falls gang used the bond that mother created between us," Klaus answered, finally understanding what was happening after Elijah explained it. "They daggered you so that the rest of the Originals would be daggered as well, including Rebekah, who is holding Elena hostage."

Kol blinked in a little bit of surprise by the strange occurrences that were happening without his knowledge.

Luna stood up, bringing attention to her at the movement. "I think this is the moment I go home?" she asked, raising a single eyebrow as she adjusted the purse on her shoulder.

The brothers nodded. "Yes," Klaus answered her with a very serious expression on his face. "Please go home and stay out of this."

He said it as a command, but the please in front of the sentence made her smile before nodding her head. "Of course," she said. "This is your drama, not mine."

They nodded and Luna briefly met Kol's gaze before turning and walking out of the Grill's alleyway and heading to her apartment.

It didn't take that long, but in the night, the walk felt longer. She brushed away any fears though, knowing that she had gone through worse inside her own head.

Her keys jingled noisily as she opened the front door. She smiled once more as she saw the new decorations and such, loving the blues and the beiges that made her feel like she was at a beach.

The place was quiet though, something that Luna didn't really like. She liked to have some kind of white noise in the background, because if there isn't anything there, she's left alone with her thoughts.

Some people like this, but with Luna, it was very dangerous to be left alone with her thoughts.

She shook her head to get rid of those dark memories, quickly turning on the TV that Jermey had brought over from the guest room at the house. It was a small TV, but Luna just needed some noise.  
She changed into white, pajama shorts and a loose, grey shirt. She let her hair down in its waves and took off any makeup that she had put on during the day. She still looked tired, but she didn't look as miserable as yesterday.

One day at a time right?

She flopped onto her bed, sticking her pale legs underneath the covers and watching a little bit of reality TV.

Just as she was getting into a show about mothers of dancers, there was a knock on the front door.  
The quick knock was a surprise to Luna, considering that it was getting close to 11:00, and she didn't move until the knock came again.

She slipped out of the bed, the wood floor chilling to her bare feet. She wrapped her arms around herself as she opened the door.

She was obviously very surprised to see Kol Mikaelson standing there.

She raised an eyebrow, showing her surprise to see him there. "Kol?" she asked slowly before a small smile appeared on her face. "What are you doing here?"

He was wearing dark clothing, like usual, and his hair was styled like normal, but his face was lacking the small smirk that graced his lips at all times. Luna almost faltered in her smile when he didn't say anything for a little while, but before the smile could fall away, he spoke.

"My brothers told me that you were the one who undaggered me?" he asked, obviously not taking his brothers' words for it.

Luna nodded, remembering the scene. "Yes, I did," she said airily.

His eyebrows furrowed together at that, and he spoke faster this time. "Why?"

Luna tilted her head for a minute before shrugging. "I just did," she answered, watching as Kol started to become frustrated.

He stepped forward as much as he could without passing the barrier that was across the doorway, his face only a few breaths away from her own.

"That's not enough," Kol said, his eyes hard. He was angry. Luna had no idea why, but she could tell that much. "If you expect me to owe you or somethi-"

"You don't owe me anything," Luna said very seriously now, her smile gone. She met Kol's gaze unflinchingly. "And I don't expect anything from you."

And just like that, he was confused once again. Luna was surprised that she was able to read Kol so easily. Of course, she was excellent at reading people, but she would've thought that Kol might've been a little harder to read.

He wasn't.

It was like reading an open book.

"Why not?" he asked now, backing up a little to give her some room. But before she could answer, he spoke again. "Tell me the truth...Why did you undagger me? You could've had leverage."

Luna sighed, her pale fingers fiddling at her stomach. It was something she did when she was opening up to someone.

Which is what she was about to do.

"Ever since I was little," she started, her voice soft and quiet. Kol was listening intensely immediately. "When I was diagnosed with schizophrenia...I've had everything set up for me." She looked up to meet Kol's gaze. "At the mental hospital, they did everything. I couldn't even eat without knowing that there were pills in the food."

She took a small pause, regaining her thoughts from that dark place. She needed to explain to Kol why she did what she did. "I was helpless," she continued a moment later. "And that dagger makes you just as helpless as I was. You may be a murderer Kol, but nobody, not even the worst person in the world, deserves that feeling."

Kol was quiet at that and Luna didn't like the silence that suddenly descended over them. Clearing her threat, she shifted her face to a smile. "Speaking of that," she started before turning and heading into the apartment. She left the door open so that Kol could see her rummaging through the leather purse that was settled on the table. When she found what she wanted to find, Kol's eyes widened slightly before narrowing suspiciously.

She walked back to the doorway with the dagger in her hand. She stopped in the doorway, looking down at the dagger before meeting Kol's gaze, turning the handle toward him.

"I thought you might want it," she explained for Kol's confused gaze.

His eyes were still narrowed, but when Luna didn't move at all, he slowly reached out and grasped the dagger's handle.

Luna smiled and released her grip on the dagger, giving it to Kol completely. He brought the dagger closer, twirling it around in his hand for a short moment before looking back up at Luna.

"Why would you give me this?" he asked quietly.

Luna smiled before shrugging. "I thought that since it took so many years from you, you could do the same to it," she explained.

Kol was silent, and Luna stood there for a moment before he said, "Thank you."

Luna was surprised. She didn't know Kol that well, but she knew enough of him to know that he didn't apologize often. She nodded her head slightly, shaking those thoughts away. "You're welcome."

Then, silence descended upon them once more, only this time, it was slightly awkward. Luna nodded to Kol one last time. "Goodnight Kol," she said, catching his attention.

"Wait," he said before she could shut the door completely. She tilted her head and watched as he shifted uncomfortably. It was strange to see Kol so uncomfortable, but she also interested in what was making him so uncomfortable.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice still that soft lilt.

Finally, he just said it. "I never got to teach you how to play pool," he reminded her. She tilted her head at the sudden change of subject, but she couldn't ask anything before he said, "Perhaps I could teach you another night?"

Luna smiled lightly before she smirked. "Is the infamous Kol Mikaelson asking _me_ on a date?" she asked over dramatically, making Kol smile.

"I suppose that's what you could call it," Kol said with a smirk of his own. Luna laughed, shaking her head before her hazel eyes met his dark ones again.

"Sure," she said before repeating, "Goodnight Kol."

"Goodnight Luna," he replied and this time, he let the door close, a smirk on his face the entire time.

Luna couldn't help the face splitting smile that made its way onto her face afterwards. Her sister and brother would probably kill her if they found out but, Luna had a date.

With Kol Mikaelson.

She turned when she heard giggling from behind. When she saw Olive there, smiling like mad, she tilted her head.

" _Looks like your love life just got a lot more interesting_ ," Olive commented, still smiling.

Luna couldn't help but agree.

 **Okay guys, there it is!**

 **I know this took forever to update but, like I said, I had some family problems with my grandmother in the hospital and I couldn't find any time to write. I hope that this scene with Luna and Kol made up for it!**

 **I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**


	11. Sister, Sister

**In this chapter, I will be changing up a few things, mainly surrounding around when Hayley comes into the story. She comes with Tyler during the decade dance, and has stayed in Mystic Falls even after Tyler leaves. I hope you enjoy!**

The day started off terribly.

She had been fine, completely and utterly fine, until the clock struck midnight of the tenth night she had stayed in her apartment. Only ten days of peace before she was thrusted back into her world of darkness.

Her heart had jumped, her skin tingling, but she did not wake from her slumber. Instead, her dreams transformed into something much more dark, something much more _real_.

 _Luna looked around at the playground, laughing and playing with her older twin sister, Elena. They had just turned five years old last week, and their younger brother, Jermey, had just learned how to walk. It was a time for celebration, and their parents had taken them to the park._

 _She loved the park. Her and Elena both did, but something felt off that day as she giggled and ran with her twin to the slide. Something felt shifted, like the world had suddenly turned upside down, or maybe just sideways._

 _She ran across the park, splitting up from her twin sister to climb the ladder up to the slide. Her parents were a little ways away, speaking with each other and helping Jermey walk this way and that on his unstable legs. Luna didn't pay them any mind, she was too focused on the slide._

 _She got up there, and perhaps she had rushed to get onto the slide, because she tripped._

 _Luna's small hands shot out, softening the fall only slightly as she hit the slide roughly. She was surprised that she didn't break any bones._

 _She cried out a small, "Ow," at the feeling of pain in her elbows and knees, which now had small burns from the friction of the slide_

 _"Are you alright?"_

 _Luna looked up at the sound to see a girl standing just a few feet away, at the bottom of the slide. She looked to be older than Luna, but she wasn't that much older to where it was strange for her to ask Luna of her health. She had blonde hair that was pulled into two pigtails and a blue dress that flowed nicely in the wind. What surprised Luna the most though were her bright red eyes._

 _She had never seen such a color in someone's eyes, and she was curious of it. But, her mother had always told her that it was rude to ask people of things that might be sensitive to them, whatever that meant. Luna decided to leave it alone._

 _At the girl's bare feet was a small, black cat. The feline was shaped slightly like the number seven, with dark, almost pitch black, fur and bright blue eyes. He seemed to smile at her when Luna met his eyes._

 _"I'm okay," Luna answered the girl, wincing slightly as she got up and stepped out of the way of any children who went down the slide. She didn't want to get hit now._

 _"Are you sure?" the girl asked and Luna nodded._

 _"It was only a scrape," she explained before tilting her head slightly. She was wearing a pretty purple dress that was very similar to the one that the strange girl was wearing. Her strawberry blonde hair was down in their natural waves and her hazel eyes were bright with curiosity. "Who are you?"_

 _The girl smiled kindly. "I'm Olive," she said, holding out a hand to Luna. The Gilbert twin thought that the gesture was very formal but she took the girl's hand anyway, feeling her skin like it was only air. "And this is Ezra," she continued, pointing to the cat at their feet. "Who are you?"_

 _"I'm Luna," she replied, smiling as well. "Do you want to be friends?"_

 _"Sure," Olive said simply, shrugging lightly. "Only if Ezra can join us on the fun as well," she said and Luna nodded._

 _"Sure! I'm not allergic to cats anyway," she said, smiling as she grabbed Olive's hand again. "Come on! Let's play on the monkey bars. You can meet my sister."_

 _Elena did not meet Olive and Ezra that day. And Luna did not know that she was sick when she conjured Olive and Ezra up from her imagination. They simply appeared, the first and most influential of her many imaginary friends._

 **VD**

Luna woke up slowly, her mind fuzzy with a memory long forgotten. Her body felt like lead, and she didn't want to get out of bed that day. And, considering that she hadn't gone to school like at all her senior year, she brushed it off again. Maggie had told her that she had fixed her many absences with the school, so they knew if she wasn't there, it was more or less because of her imaginary friends.

And man, were they talkitive today.

" _Come on Luna, get up_ ," Olive told her, bouncing on the bed and making Luna groan. She pulled the covers up and over her as a response.

" _Lunnnnaaaaa!_ " Olive called before yanking the covers off of Luna, showing her annoyed but excited red eyes. " _Get up!_ "

"Why?" Luna groaned, throwing her hand over her eyes to shield herself from the bright apartment. It seemed that Olive had opened some of the blinds that she had closed last night. The place was filled with sunlight, and it was way too early in the morning for Luna to face the sunlight.

" _Someone just came into town, silly!_ " Olive said with a bright smile despite Luna not wanting to get up. Her hair was in two ponytails again, wearing the same blue dress. " _And I think you'll just loveeeee to meet them_."

" _I believe that as well_ ," another voice said and Luna looked through squinted eyes behind her arm to see Ezra next to Olive, sitting down next to her and tilting his head. " _It's very...interesting to say the least._ "

"Not now guys," Luna said, turning over in bed and placing her head in the pillow. "It's too early for this."

There was a moment of silence before Ezra spoke again. " _Are you ignoring us again, Luna?_ "

At this, Luna looked over at them, seeing that Ezra's voice had gotten very low and dangerous. Their eyes were dark, holding a little bit of anger. They did not want for Luna to ignore them. That was something that they couldn't stand.

Luna sighed, knowing that they would get furious if they knew she was ignoring them. "No, I'm just tired," she told them. "I want to sleep."

" _You can sleep later,_ " Olive said, her voice sounding light and airy now that she realized Luna wasn't ignoring them. " _You have to see this._ "

"What?" Luna finally said, sitting up fully since she knew she wouldn't get anymore sleep.

Olive only smirked and Ezra did as well. " _I guess you'll have to trust us to find out,_ " he said, and Luna narrowed her eyes.

Her friends had been very quiet recently, so it was suspicious that they were getting very invested in her once again. They did this many times, and it usually never ended well.

She trusted them, a lot, but she also knew that they could be very manipulative when they wanted to be. That was the way they were. That's how they've always been like.

"Fine," she said, turning so that her feet touched the wood floors as she looked over at them. "You get to be in control today. But only if nobody gets hurt, alright?"

" _Of course_ ," Olive said, frowning slightly. " _Why would we want to hurt anyone?_ "

Luna gave her a look and Olive frowned even more. " _That was one time!_ "

Ezra stopped the girls' argument before it could go any further. " _Just, get dressed in something nice, but comfortable as well_ ," he told Luna, who shrugged before doing what she was told.

She often had days like this as a kid. She would hand over the reins to Olive and Ezra multiple times, because she wanted something new. She wanted something fun. And they gave her that, but there were consequences most of the time.

When she gave them complete control over what she did, they went overboard. They did things that she normally wouldn't do, which caused for strange behavior changes that her parents became confused about. She would do whatever came to mind most of the time as well, and with her thoughts dark in the presence of Olive and Ezra, that wasn't good either.

It was a power struggle between Luna and her friends. They wanted complete control, but they couldn't push her completely out of her own body, not unless she was in one of her lows. And right now, she was, fortunately, okay. She wasn't low or high, just in the middle.

She got dressed in a pale pink t-shirt that was much too big for her and a grey skirt that went to her knees. She wore a white cardigan over that and slipped her feet into some white sandals.

Her hair was in their natural waves, and they actually looked okay so Luna left the locks down, applying only a little bit of makeup to cover up the dark bags under her eyes.

She hadn't spoken much with Kol since that night he had stopped by her apartment, considering all of the drama with Esther and now Alaric, who was a vampire hunter and a vampire at the same time. There was also a lot of drama surrounding Elena, who was trying to make a deal with the Mikaelsons only to ultimately fail. She hadn't heard from Elena in quite a while actually. On a normal occasion, she'd be worried, but right now wasn't normal. She was handing the reins over, remember?

But, Kol had been very busy during that time, so they couldn't go on their date just yet. Even thinking about that made Luna smile slightly. He was actually quite nice, even though most people thought he was ruthless. Luna didn't see that. She saw someone with dark humor most of the time and a knack for causing trouble. But, Luna was similar.

Her friends also actually liked Kol very much, surprising since they weren't really around when she was with him. But, she was glad. They didn't approve of many people.

Now that she was dressed, grabbing her over-the-shoulder bag with her wallet and phone and such in it, she turned to Olive and Ezra, who were waiting by the door.

They looked over her outfit, seeing how the skirt slightly went outwards in a cute design and the pink shirt made her pale skin look better than it actually was. They nodded.

" _Cute_ ," Olive said before gesturing to the door. " _Now let's go_."

Luna nodded and exited her apartment, locking it behind her before following Olive and Ezra.

She followed them through the apartment building and across the street to the Grill, her eyebrows furrowing together. What was so special about the Grill?

She didn't know, but she knew that her friends wouldn't tell her. They want her to find out on her own, which was weird considering that they ruined any kind of surprise for her almost all the time.

She was slightly hesitant as she entered the Grill, seeing Olive and Ezra approach a table toward the back. The table was empty except for a girl with dark hair and slightly tan skin. She looked very deep in thought, and Luna wondered why her friends wanted her to meet this girl.

The Grill itself was relatively empty, considering that it was about 10 in the morning and a school day. Luna thought that she would've stayed in bed all day, but obviously, that wasn't the case.

" _Be nice, but not overly nice_ ," Ezra told her and Luna tilted her head.

"Who _is_ she?" she asked and Ezra only shook his head.

" _You'll find out soon enough,_ " Olive said, gesturing to the table. After taking a deep breath, Luna walked past them and up to the girl.

She was looking at a card of some sort, perhaps a business card, and looking very deep in thought. Her lips were pursed as her hazel eyes looked over the words. She was, apparently, so deep in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Luna approach.

"Hello," Luna said kindly, but not overly perky, like Ezra told her. She successfully caught the girl's attention as she smiled lightly. Olive and Ezra whispered words in her ear to tell her what to say. "Are you new in town?"

The girl stared at Luna suspiciously but seemed to find nothing to strange with her, which was the complete opposite from the truth. "Yea, I am," she answered after a moment, sounding almost rude, like Luna had interrupted a very important meeting at work. "Who are you?"

"I'm Luna," she said, holding out a hand to the girl. It only took a moment for her to decide to shake her hand. "Luna Gilbert."

The girl raised an eyebrow at that. "Any relation to Elena?"

Luna frowned. "Yea, she's my sister," she answered, showing how much she and Elena were not talking to each other. "Twin actually, but were not exactly on good terms right now."

"Oh," the girl said. "I'm Hayley Marshall."

"May I?" Luna asked gently, gesturing to the other side of the booth. Hayley seemed appreciative that she asked so politely because she nodded.

"Sure, go ahead," she said, not as rude as before. Luna was actually getting to this girl, though she had no idea why it was such a big deal to her friends.

"So Hayley," she said after sitting down, placing her bag between the wall and her side. "What's got you looking so pensive, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No, it's alright," Hayley said, sighing. It seemed that she desperately needed someone to talk to, someone who didn't know her, because she began explaining a little. "It's about my family-"

But she stopped, looking up at Luna through narrowed eyes. "You aren't spying on me, are you?" Hayley asked suspiciously. "For that girl Caroline?"

"What?" Luna asked with a small laugh, finding that ridiculous. "What has Caroline got to do with you?"

Hayley seemed to see that Luna had no idea because she shook her head. "Never mind," she said before continuing on with her troubles, fiddling with her card. "I'm trying to find my family, and this guy offered to help but he wants something in return."

Luna tilted her head, intrigued. "What does he want in return?" she asked and Hayley shrugged, shaking her head.

"I don't know yet, that's why I'm so nervous to say yes to whatever kind of deal this is," she said and Luna pursed her lips in thought.

"Well," she said, wanting to help with whatever she could. "If you don't trust him, then I think the answer's obvious. No matter how much you want to find your family, I think you should trust your instincts."

Hayley nodded and ran a hand through her hair, making the dark locks fall over her shoulders. She was wearing a tank top and jeans, her light jacket laying next to her on the booth seat.

"Yea, you're probably right," she said when suddenly, a crash from the kitchen sounded out, making the few people in the Grill turn.

It was probably a glass or plate of some sort, but when Hayley turned around, Luna got a good look at her bare shoulder, and her eyes went wide, recognizing the mark.

"Someone just got fired," Hayley joked as she turned back to Luna, suddenly seeing the very frightened expression on her face. Her skin was paler than usual and her hazel eyes were wide with shock. "Luna?" Hayley asked, grabbing the girl's attention.

Luna realized just why Olive and Ezra wanted her to meet Hayley, and she wanted the reins back. She stood up shakily, grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder. "I gotta go," she said with a slightly trembling voice as she tried to smile. "Good luck with your family situation."

Hayley nodded and Luna began to walk away but she only made it a few steps before Olive suddenly took control again, turning around to walk to the table again. Luna, not in control any more, met Hayley's eyes again, her own worried.

"And Hayley," she said quietly, making the girl furrow her eyebrow in slight concern and wariness. "I'd cover up that birthmark if I were you."

And then, Luna was given control again and she practically ran out of the Grill, hearing Olive and Ezra behind her.

" _Luna? What's wrong?_ " Ezra asked, trotting after her as she made her way back to the apartment. She was crossing the main square when she abruptly turned around.

"How could you just throw that in my face?" Luna hissed at Olive and Ezra, her eyes blazing in anger and fear. This couldn't be happening. This just couldn't.

Her whole life, a lie. She knew what that birthmark on Hayley's shoulder meant, and it was too scary for Luna to even think about it.

" _We just wanted you to know the truth_ ," Olive hissed back, angry that Luna was angry. " _You deserve to know that Elena and Jermey aren-_ "

"Don't say that," Luna bit out, not wanting to hear it. "They are my family-"

" _No they aren't_ ," Ezra interrupted, shaking his head. Luna was trembling. Her whole life, a lie.

" _Elena and Jermey aren't your real siblings_ ," Olive continued, this time softly. " _Hayley is. She's Andrea, from your memories_."

Luna remembered those dreams, of strange parents and a strange girl, but she never would've thought them to be real, for them to be memories.

This couldn't be happening. Not only had her parents lied to her, but she had suffered under Elena's shadow for years because her real parents were killed, murdered. She couldn't believe it. Everything was true, and although she didn't want to believe it, she couldn't deny what was right in front of her eyes.

"Hey! Luna!" she heard from behind her and she turned to see Hayley hurrying out of the Grill. Turning quickly, Luna walked to her apartment even faster, hearing Hayley trying to catch up behind her.

She made it into the apartment complex, climbing the stairs and ending up at her door, fumbling for her keys, before Hayley finally caught up to her.

"Hey," she said, grabbing Luna's arm and making the younger girl jump. Hayley's hazel eyes, the same hazel as Luna's, were watching her carefully. "Why did you tell me to hide my birthmark? What do you know of it?"

Luna's mouth opened and closed and she could hear Olive and Ezra telling her to just tell Hayley the truth. She was her sister after all. They were blood.

"Not out here," Luna finally said, fiddling with the keys again. "Come inside."

She finally managed to open the door and lead Haley inside, closing and locking the door behind her. She didn't want anybody to overhear what Luna was going to tell Hayley because it was something that Luna wasn't completely sure of.

"Okay, um," Luna said, setting her bag on the table as Hayley watched her with careful eyes. She was trying to figure out how to explain what she knew without going through the whole "I'm crazy," talk. She knew that she'd have to tell Hayley, but first she wanted to tell her that they were actually sisters. That they were related by blood.

"Tell me what you know," Hayley practically pleaded and Luna turned to look her in the eyes, seeing that she was desperate. "Please. Why did you tell me to cover up my birthmark?"

Luna debated what to say for a moment before she just went straight to the point.

"Because I hide mine," she said quietly, taking her cardigan off and pulling down the shoulder of her large T-shirt to show Hayley the birthmark. The same birthmark on the same shoulder.

Hayley's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, stepping forward and running her fingertips against Luna's skin. Surprisingly, Hayley's hand was was cool to the touch instead of the burning that Luna often felt.

"Does this mean..." Hayley started but she didn't finish, too surprised by the turn of events to say anything else.

"That we're related, yea," Luna said and she turned back to Hayley, seeing a sudden realization dawn in the older girl's eyes.

"You're Luna," she said suddenly before a smile broke out onto her face, hardly believing what was going on. "I remember you, just a little. You were my baby sister!"

Luna smiled and nodded, remembering barely as well. The only reason she could remember it was because Olive and Ezra had dug the memory from the depths of her mind to show her. She wouldn't have remembered otherwise.

"Oh my God..." Hayley breathed, stepping forward and bringing Luna into a hug. Shockingly, Luna accepted the gesture instead of squirming away from it. Something about Hayley made her remember what it was like to actually be a sister instead of a crazy twin. It was different than her relationship with Elena, that's for sure.

But, just as quickly, Hayley pulled away. "Sorry," she said, shaking her head. "I'm not really the hugging type. I don't know what came over me-"

"It's okay," Luna cut her off, seeing that Hayley was very frazzled from finally finding a family member. "I'm not much of one either."

Hayley smiled even wider at that but Luna's smile dropped, hearing Ezra tell her to explain to Hayley about her disease.

"But before you get too excited, there's something you should know," Luna said slowly, making Hayley's smile fall as well.

"What is it?" she asked and followed Luna to the table, both of them sitting down.

Luna was nervous to tell Hayley, knowing that this would probably affect their relationship before it even got started.

"I have... a disease, Hayley," Luna said slowly, watching as a confused expression came over Hayley's face. "I was diagnosed with childhood schizophrenia when I was little. It's something that I've always had and something that will always be there. It makes me a little unpredictable at times because my 'imaginary friends' tell me what I should do and... the shortened version is that I'm just crazy."

Hayley sat there, a confused expression on her face. "You have a mental disorder?" she asked slowly and Luna nodded, waiting for the judgmental, prejudicial looks. "But... that's impossible."

Now it was time for Luna to wear the confused expression. "What do you mean?" she asked and Hayley leaned forward, shaking her head.

"You can't have a mental disorder, Luna," she said slowly. "Werewolves don't get diseases-"

"Wait a second," Luna said, her eyes wide. "Did you just say werewolves?"

Hayley hesitated, not sure if Luna knew of the supernatural, but saw as Luna smiled wider.

"That makes so much more sense now," she mused, remembering all the times that she wanted to tear someone's face off. It was just all of the pent up werewolf aggression.

"You know of the supernatural?" Hayley asked, just to make sure.

Luna nodded. "Yea, but I didn't realize that I was one," she said before she became confused. "But you're right. Werewolves don't get diseases...so what's wrong with me?"

"I don't know," Hayley said slowly and saw as Luna's face fell. She quickly grabbed onto the girl's hand, so surprised by how quick she felt connected to the girl. She was family now, and family protected each other. "But we'll figure it out together, alright?"

Luna looked surprised at Hayley's words. "So...you aren't freaked out by me?"

Hayley shook her head with a small, gentle smile on her face. "No," she said slowly. "Because we're family, even though we barely know each other. You're still my sister, Luna, and I'll always be there for you."

Luna's spirits lifted up at that and she smiled, seeing Hayley return the gesture.

After that, it was slightly awkward, what with them coming from two very different lives, but they got along quickly, and Luna didn't need any pushing from her friends to do so. She and Hayley stayed at the apartment, talking for hours about what the other had gone through. Hayley explained her transition into a werewolf and Luna explained her lifestyle at the mental hospital. They had their fair share of strangeness in their lives, and they understood what it felt like to feel so alone in that kind of situation.

They bonded over how alone they felt and how amazing it felt to finally have someone there. Hayley and Luna clicked immediately, which was surprising because both of them didn't get along with people that fast. But, it must be their blood calling out to each other, because werewolves came in packs, and both of them had finally found theirs.

They decided that they needed to keep their sisterhood a secret considering that Luna wasn't out of high school yet, and she had to stay in Mystic Falls for a while longer. If she had the freedom to, she would take Hayley up on her offer to help her look for the rest of their pack, but she couldn't yet. Luna didn't want people in Mysic Falls prying into her business because she wasn't really a Gilbert. She also wanted to break the news to Jermey and Elena before they found out by someone else. She mostly wanted to tell Jermey, but she needed to tell Elena as well.

But, Hayley promised to stay in Mystic Falls until then, getting clues so that they could find the rest of their family and being there to help Luna with her werewolf aggression. She didn't want her little sister to trigger the curse. She also needed to help Luna figure out what was wrong with her.

Because werewolves don't get diseases. They just don't. They can go crazy, but schizophrenia is a mental disorder, not craziness. Something had to have caused it, otherwise, it shouldn't have happened.

Hayley was beyond escatic to finally have a family member, even more so that this family member was her long lost sister she used to have dreams about. It turns out that those dreams were actually memories. She didn't understand how she held onto the memories, but she was glad she did, becaus they made the transition into having a sister so much more smoother.

Hayley left late that night, and Luna still had a smile sitting on her face. They had talked all day, eaten ice cream, and watched terrible TV. It was great, especially since Luna never really had those kinds of experiences with Elena. It had to be the truth then.

Hayley was her sister.

 **Okay guys, so I understand that this chapter was really short, but I just wanted to get it posted because I really wanted Hayley and Luna to finally meet!**

 **Please review what you guys thought about this chapter, and I will take any kind of suggestion for what you guys would like to see in the future! I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**


	12. The Date

**Okay guys, I know this took forever but I have a lot of stories that I'm working on so it's taking a little longer than usual. I'm so sorry about that but I'll just let you guys know that your reviews really helped the process along so thank you all so much for that! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

Luna couldn't believe what she was doing.

She was actually getting ready for a date, _a date_ , with an Original. And not just any Original, but the most unstable, insane Original. She was getting ready for a date with the infamous Kol Mikaelson.

What had she gotten herself into?

But she couldn't help the small smile on her face as she tilted her head at the right angle, creating the perfect curl down her back. She was happy, as strange as it was. Kol made her laugh, which was something that she put on a high pedestal in her mind. If you could make her laugh, then you were pretty amazing.

And although she had no idea what to expect from the date, seeing as Kol had made it very vague, she got dressed in a simple blue, lace dress that ended at her knees along with brown combat boots. The air would be a little cold, considering that the date was taking place around 8 o'clock at night, so she slipped on a white coverup for her arms. The coverup was loose so that it matched the dress easily, and she pulled her strawberry blonde (now really blonde from being out in the sun so much recently) curls up to look like her hair was shorter than it was. She added a bit of makeup on but not too much to look overdone, and she was ready. Her hazel eyes glittered with excitement as she turned from the mirror.

She grabbed her phone and slipped it into her brown bag that she usually used and...waited.

She bit her lip as she watched the TV, her leg bouncing up and down from excitement but also nervousness. She wasn't afraid of Kol, but she was afraid of what this date might entail of. He always seemed to surprise her with the things he said or did, so tonight would definitely be interesting to say the least.

Suddenly, she jumped, her heart rate spiking before returning to normal.

" _Luna!_ " Olive said excitedly, appearing out of nowhere. She had a wide smile on her face as her red eyes pierced Luna intensely, looking happy. Luna briefly remembered that Olive had gotten in a very good mood ever since Luna had met Hayley.

Her friends loved the fact that she and Hayley had hung out quite a bit. Luna was especially lonely since Jermey had left Mystic Falls to go to Denver with family friends, and he was Luna's main friend. Elena had been busy with vampire business, as always, and still didn't really like the fact that Luna was living on her own now.

But, Hayley had been a breath of fresh air. Despite the fact that the girl was a little rude sometimes, she was very nice to be around. Luna often turned to her whenever she needed to speak to someone, especially concerning her "disease." The two of them still hadn't figured out what her friends were, since werewolves didn't get diseases such as schizophrenia, and so far, they hadn't found an answer. Hayley had to constantly tell Luna not to give up, because she was determined to figure out what was going on. She wanted to help her new-found sister as much as she could.

Luna couldn't appreciate her more than she currently did.

She loved Hayley. She was fun and spontaneous, sometimes being a little crude but not too much that Luna was annoyed by it. Not only that, but Hayley also had some problems with her emotions, seeing as she didn't like to actually go into them, but Luna liked that because they were able to help each other in a way that no counselor or therapist ever could.

Anyway, back to Olive.

" _Are you going to see Hayley again?_ " The girl asked, sitting on the table and tilting her head at Luna. She was smiling as if that was the answer, and Luna was slightly anxious to tell the young blonde that that wasn't the case.

"No..." Luna said slowly, and immedaitely saw Olive's smile drop. She hurried to explain. "I'm going to see Kol."

Olive's smile didn't return, but her frown didn't deepen either, which Luna found as a good sign. It showed that Olive wasn't too upset, even if at the same time, she wasn't happy either.

" _Okay..._ " Olive said after a long moment of silence, seeming to drift closer to Luna with her dress swishing around her legs. " _But why?_ "

Luna hid a smile as best as she could as she tucked a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear. "We're going on a date," she said simply, and saw Olive widen her eyes.

" _Wait, really?_ " she asked, and Luna was pleased to hear a bit of excitement in her voice. Olive actually liked the fact that Luna was going out on a date with Kol Mikaelson, which was strange in itself. After Luna nodded with a small smile on her own lips, Olive jumped up and down, squealing as she did so.

" _Oh my goodness!_ " Olive said, her bright red eyes seeking to become brighter. " _I can't believe you're finally going on a date!_ "

Luna laughed at Olive's reaction, but before Olive could fire questions at her, there was a knock at the front door. Luna's heart jumped into her throat as she looked back at Olive, who was smiling.

" _Well don't mind me_ ," she said to Luna before disappearing from sight. Luna was glad that she wouldn't be too distracted now as she went and opened the front door.

She was surprised by who she found waiting for her on the other side of the door.

Jermey was smiling slightly, his brown hair looking a little ruffled as always and his dark eyes sparkling with excitement. He was wearing some jeans and a black shirt that made his somewhat pale skin look even more so. Luna's smile slipped slightly, but she recovered quickly.

"Jermey!" she said excitedly, jumping into her brother's arms, even if her skin began to burn at the touch. She just needed to hug her brother. And despite the fact that she wasn't technically Jermey's blood, he would always be her little brother.

He laughed in her ear but Luna escaped his arms just as quickly as she had jumped into them, her skin burning too hotly for her to stay there. He understood and simply smiled widely at her. "Hey," he laughed, and Luna was still smiling as she stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, her eyebrows furrowing together as confusion took over her expression. "I thought you were in Denver?"

At the sound of that place, Jermey's features darkened immensely, and Luna was surprised by the sudden change in his mood. The air seemed to tense as he rolled his eyes. "Yea, well a sarcastic and murderous Original cut the trip short," he explained before looking into Luna's eyes again, frowning. "Which is why I'm here. Why the _hell_ are you going on a date with Kol Mikaelson?"

Luna's eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly at her brother's words. First of all, how did he even find out? Kol had been very secretive in setting up the date by sending Luna a letter, so nobody saw them together recently. Nobody could've possibly told Jermey that she was going on a date in the first place, unless Kol himself had let it slip which was very unlikely. Second of all, what happened in Denver? Why had Kol, of all people, been there?

"Well-I..." Luna stuttered, feeling someone behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Ezra walking heir way, his black fur slithering under the light. His blue eyes met hers and he winked. She felt a lot more confident and turned back to Jermey, her confidence growing. "Because he asked me to," she finally answered his question.

Jermey's eyes narrowed as if she were crazy, which she kind of was.

"Luna, do you know how dangerous he is?" he asked as if she didn't know that Kol had mass murdered thousands, no- _millions_ of people. She knew this, but she didn't really care.

"Yep," she said, leaning against the doorway and her eyes sparkling with mischief. Jermey really didn't like the fact that Luna looked a lot like Kol at that moment.

"And you're still going to go out on a date with him?" he asked her, his eyes boring into her own to get her to understand how big of a deal this was.

"It's only polite to do so," Luna replied, shrugging. She knew that Jermey was trying to look out for her, but he'd been doing that almost all her life. It was time that she do things by herself. She had survived in her flat for a little while, which was a good thing, but the next step was not letting other people, mainly her siblings, tell her what she can and can't do. That was the key to becoming independent. Before Jermey could say anything, Luna began speaking again. "I know your worried, and I love that, but I'll be fine."

"Luna-" Jermey started, obviously not believing her, and she frowned, cutting him off again.

"I'll be fine, Jer," she said a little more forcefully, and Jermey could hear the underlying threat in her words. She wanted him to leave. But, her hazel eyes softened when she spoke again. "Trust me on this."

Jermey sighed, looking over his sister. His whole life, he had always been trying to look out for her, because he had been told that she would never be able to look out for herself, but they had all been wrong. She was becoming independent and thinking clearly ever since she stopped taking her meds, and though she had a few tantrums because of her imaginary friends, she was surviving. Not just that, but she was _thriving_.

Who was Jermey to try to protect her only to take that independence away?

He sighed, shaking his head as he realized that his older sister was okay. She was _okay_ , and though many people still depict her as the crazy one in the family, she was so much more. She was fun, and adventurous, and kind. She was Luna Gilbert, and she was okay.

"Fine," Jermey said and watched as Luna gave him a dazzling smile. He pointed a finger at her, his expression serious. "But if I find out he tried anything-"

"You'll be the first one I call," Luna told him, smiling at how amazing her brother really was. He didn't agree with this date with Kol, but he was giving her space and freedom, something that Elena never would've done. "Now go before he gets here," she said, making a shooing motion with her hands.

He smiled at her. "Okay," he said, walking backwards. "I'll see ya later, Luna."

"You too, Jer," Luna replied before watching him turn away, closing the door afterwards. She saw Ezra and Olive waiting for her, both looking a little upset.

" _Who does he think he is?!_ " Olive exclaimed, her eyes brighter than ever. " _He can't just waltz in here and start controlling everything that we do again!_ "

"Relax Olive," Luna said calmly, seeing that Ezra wasn't the one ranting for once and that was a good thing. "He just doesn't want us to get hurt."

Ezra nodded. " _She right_ ," he said, surprising Luna. He hardly ever agreed with her on anything. " _Jermey's just being a good brother._ "

Olive sighed, rolling her red eyes in annoyance before nodding her head. " _Yea, I guess_ ," she mumbled, and Luna cracked a smile at her.

Before they could speak any longer, there was, yet again, another knock at the door, and immediately, the two smiled at Luna. They didn't say anything before they disappeared, and Luna turned to open the front door, already knowing who it was.

She almost thought that Jermey might've come back, but when she opened the door and saw his dark eyes sparkling with that mischief he never seemed to run out of, she smiled widely.

He was wearing a black shirt, jacket, and some dark jeans, starkly contrasting with his pale skin. His brown hair was ruffled all over the place, yet styled at the same time, and his dark eyes sparkled. He looked dashing, and he was, surprisingly, holding a single rose in one of his hands.

"Hi," Luna breathed out, smiling at him, and he actually smiled back. Not a smirk, but a smile.

"Hello darling," he greeted back before raising an eyebrow, amusement playing over his features. "What? Not going to invite me in?"

Luna glared at him, but there was no hate behind it, and she chuckled as she shook her head. "No, I'm in enough trouble from my siblings just by accepting the offer of this date," she explained, and saw his smile slip just slightly.

"Ah yes," he said, looking upwards as he thought about something. "The Gilbert siblings, always a pain in my-"

"Hey," Luna interrupted before he could say anything bad about her brother and sister. She posted a finger at him, her eyes narrowed. "Don't talk bad about my siblings, Kol Mikaelson."

He raised his eyebrows at her before chuckling. "Of course not, m'lady," he said, once again referring back to their little role play at the Grill. He held out a single rose to her, smirking at her wide eyes. She had never been given a rose from a boy. "But please, accept this rose as a symbol of my true apology," he said, winking at her and causing her to giggle.

"Why, of course," she said in her terrible British accent as she tried to mimick him, grabbing ahold of the rose and smiling. "I would be wicked to turn away such an offering."

He smirked, standing up to his full height as he held out an arm toward her. "Are you ready?" he asked, and she nodded her head.

"Just a moment," she said, returning into the flat and leaving the front door open so that he could still see her as she placed the flower on the dining table, grabbing her bag and slipping it over her shoulders. She returned back to him, locking the front door on the way out.

"Shall we?" he asked her, still holding out his arm, and after a moment hesitation, she placed her arm on his, not feeling a burn, but a cool touch instead.

She smiled. "We shall," she responded, and he nodded before leading her away from the apartment.

It was a comfortable silence for a moment, and Kol took the time to look over her appearance. She looked breathtaking, in that strange way that she always seemed to look. Her hair had gotten more blonde since he left for Denver, definitely from the sun, yet her skin was as pale as ever, making her hazel eyes stand out more. Her eyelashes rested gracefully against her fair skin every time she closed her eyes, and her pink lips lifted up in content. She looked absolutely ravishing in the blue dress that she had chosen, along with the white, slip on to keep her warm. She caught him staring, and immediately, a slight blush adorned her cheeks.

"What?" she asked, obviously a little frazzled when she realized that he had been staring at her the whole time. They had left her apartment building, and were now walking in the darkened steeets of Mystic Falls. It was quiet in the small town, people in the streets dwindling down despite the fact that it was only 8 o'clock.

"Nothing," he said simply, telling her the truth. "I was just thinking of how ravishing you look tonight."

Her blush reddened, and he smirked, seeing her stutter to regain her composure. "I-um, thank you," she finally managed to get out, her hazel orbs flickering over to meet his brown ones. "You don't look too bad yourself."

His smirk grew, and he looked away from her, finally relieving her of the weight his stare had placed upon her. She hadn't even noticed it, wondering where he was taking her, which brought her to her next question.

"Can I know where we're going, or is it still a surprise?" she asked him, and saw as he tried to hide another smirk, turning to look at her.

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you?" he asked instead, and Luna narrowed her eyes suspiciously, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"No..." she answered, confusion obviously laced in the single word. "But I don't like particularly being murdered if that's what you're thinking of doing."

He placed a hand on his chest in faux surprise, his eyes wide. "I would never, m'lady!" he said, and she smiled at him. "I couldn't be able to destroy such a beautiful face," he finished, his eyes latched onto her expression.

She blushed again, but quickly regained her composure. "Oh really?" she asked, noticing that he was leading her into the woods, which made her nervous but a little excited as well. "Well how can I believe you?" she asked playfully.

"You can only trust me," he answered her with another devilishly handsome smirk.

"But how can I trust a crazy man?" she asked him, already knowing what he would say in response.

"Because you're crazy as well," he answered, and she smiled widely along with him.

They continued to walk for another long period of silence, neither one of them looking straight at the other but both thinking of each other. Luna was dying with curiosity, wondering where Kol was taking her, and Kol was wondering what she was thinking as he brought her into the woods, farther than she had ever gone before. Her heart never raced, and he immediately knew that she trusted him wholeheartedly, which was a strange feeling to comprehend. Nobody had ever trusted him so blindly.

Soon thiugh, Luna caught something in the distance and her eyes sparkled with excitement. Kol saw the change her and smiled wickedly, moving quickly.

"Kol!" Luna screamed out in surprise and a little bit of annoyance, hearing him chuckle behind her. He had placed his hands on both of her eyes so that she couldn't see anything, and just when she was starting to get excited.

"Patience darling," Kol whispered seductively in her ear, and her heart slightly skipped a beat. She knew that he heard it as well, and she also knew that he was probably smirking at her reaction.

She huffed but didn't say anything, allowing Kol to lead her forward, hoping to God that she didn't trip over anything. As they moved closer to wherever it was that they were going, Luna heard the tell-tale sound of trickling water, and her interest spiked once again.

She could smell the water, that coppery scent that only it could provide, but also something else, almost like food. Luna's eyebrows furrowed together underneath Kol's hands, and she could feel his smirk grow again.

"Alright," he said, finally bringing Luna to a stop. Before she could say anything, Kol's hands left her eyes and she was temporarily blinded by the sudden light.

Her eyes widened and her jaw fell slack, shock and amazement easily seen on her face. In front of her was the most beautifully set table, with plates of food that looked absolutely delicious. The white tablecloth fell over the sides, somewhat covering the seats of the two chairs on either side. There was a single rose, almost identical to the one that he had given her at her flat, sitting in a skinny vase in the middle of the table, right next to a bucket full of ice and bottles of something that Luna couldn't recognize. The woods were lit up with lights strung above the table, give an almost fairytale look that Luna found breathtakingly beautiful. Behind the table, Luna could also see the water the she had heard earlier, and she saw a small waterfall releasing water into a large lake that Luna had never found before in the woods of Mystic Falls. She shouldn't be surprised that Kol knew where the lake was though; he did grow up here long before anybody else she knew.

"Oh my..." Luna trailed off, her hazel eyes wide as they flickered around everything. Her eyes landed on an older looking woman, perhaps old enough to be Luna's mother, standing to the side and wearing an apron. Luna assumed that she was Kol's source of food, and she didn't think anything of it as she turned to look at Kol. He looked much too smug. "You did all of this?" she asked, and he nodded as a response.

"Of course," he said, grabbing her hand gently and leading her to the table out of her awestruck position. He led her to the table and pulled out one of the chairs, gesturing for her to sit. She did so as he pushed her chair back in, walking around to sit in the opposite chair, winking at her. "Only the best for m'lady."

She rolled her eyes at his prestigious sounding voice, suddenly wishing that she had a British accent. She would never be able to pull it off though, judging by the terrible sound of her voice when she tried to nimick his accent.

Her mouth practically watered at the food before her. It was Italian, and it looked absolutely delicious. Considering that Luna had been making her own meals for a while, and she wasn't that great of a cook, she was very happy to see such an amazing meal before her. Kol saw her look and laughed, breaking her out of her spell as he leaned back.

"Well, don't mind me," he said, gesturing for the girl behind him to come forward. She did as he said and he grabbed her wrist, veins appearing out from underneath his suddenly red eyes. "Dig in darling."

She watched as he bit into the woman's wrist, no gross expression on Luna's face whatsoever. Instead, she looked down and immediately picked up her fork and knife, doing what Kol said and digging into the food.

After a moment of silence with both of them just eating, Luna and Kol began conversation once more.

"So why were you in Denver?" she asked him after he released the girl. She grabbed ahold of her wrist and backed away from the table as Kol looked at Luna with confusion. The woman immediately disappeared from the forest and Luna assumed that her compulsion was finished. She was slightly surprised that Kol didn't want more of the girl's blood but she just shrugged at his look. "My brother stopped by, like I said earlier, and let it slip that you were there."

Kol nodded his head, knowing that she was telling the truth, but he noticed that she didn't look angry, only curious. He shrugged. "Nik sent me there in case he needed leverage over Elena and the Salvatore brothers," he answered her truthfully and watched as she narrowed her eyes, frowning. He leaned forward and grabbed the bottle of what she assumed was champagne but actually turned out to be soda from the ice bucket. He remembered that she didn't drink.

"Jermey?" she asked and he nodded while pouring the clear soda into their glasses. She wasn't angry, only a little upset that Klaus would do that in the first place. She rolled her hazel eyes, her face not contorting in anger but annoyance, surprising Kol even more. "Of course Klaus would do that."

Kol chuckled, nodding his head. "My brother is quite the upstanding citizen," he joked, and she looked up at him from under her eyelashes, smirking.

"Look who's talking," she said quickly, and he smiled at her in response, shrugging his shoulders.

"What can I say?" he asked, seeing that Luna was finishing up the food relatively quickly.

"Nothing really," Luna responded, shrugging as well as she took another bite of the delicious ravioli. She would need the recipe for this from Kol one day.

He was silent for a little while and Luna looked up, only to see that he was staring at her with an unreadable expression. He had done that earlier tonight as well, before snapping out of it and telling her that she looked "ravishing." Luna had blushed, but now she wondered what he was thinking about once again.

"What?" she asked, breaking him out of the spell in the same way that she did earlier. His eyes flickered from her face up to her eyes, and he smiled gently at her, something she only ever saw when it was just the two of them.

"Nothing," he said simply, shrugging and looking down. Luna frowned slightly, awkwardly looking downwards as well as she set her fork and knife on the plate. She turned her head, catching sight of the waterfall, and a sudden idea came to her. She smirked.

She turned back to Kol, smiling wickedly which he noticed, and raised her eyebrows. "Wanna do something fun?" she asked him, and watched as that mischevious glint returned to his eyes from his serious expression before.

"Of course," Kol said, leaning forward as he raised a single eyebrow in curiosity. She smirked at him before standing up and walking to the edge of the water. She could hear him follow her, and she looked over her shoulder to see him standing a few feet behind her and staring at her in confusion.

"Do you like swimming?" she asked him, but before he could answer from his confused expression, Luna turned around and immediately bent down, slipping off her brown combat boots along with her socks. She then stood back up, looking over her shoulder to see Kol's eyes narrowed in slight wonder. She smirked at him again before turning back and slipping off her white coverup that she had placed over her blue dress. Next came the lacy material.

She didn't see his expression as she took her blue dress off, revealing her pale skin clad with her nude bra and panties. But, when she turned back around to look at him, she saw that his jaw was slightly slack and his eyes were wide, seeming to be locked onto every bit of skin she was showing.

After a moment of his staring, Luna crossed her arms, smirking at him still. "Enjoying the show?" she asked him, and his eyes finally flickered up to her eyes, seeing the mischief that he often experienced himself reflected in her hazel orbs.

Before he could respond, she shrugged, and turned around only to dive straight into the icy water.

As she dived in, Luna immediately felt like ice had entered her system, her very veins. She felt as if the same water had drowned the passengers of the Titanic so many years ago, for only these cold waves could do such a thing. She felt her blonde hair immediately fall out of the curls she had so delicately placed them in before and flow down her back in the somewhat murky water. She was only underneath the surface for but a moment before breaking the water again, only it felt like so much longer.

She took a deep breath, immediately looked over to see Kol staring at her in amusement and almost what looked like fascination. He smirked at her when he caught her gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"Chilly?" he asked, obviously referring to the water. And even though it was 100% true, Luna smiled and shrugged.

"Eh," she said, making a face. "Not really."

He rolled his eyes, obviously not believing her, but she suddenly had a mission, and that was to get Kol in the water as well. She smirked as she looked up at him.

"Why did you do that?" he asked her, and she thought about it for only a minute. Why did she jump into the water? Oh yes. Because it was fun, and she had been getting bored, which was never a good sign, especially in the presence of Kol Mikaelson.

"Cause I wanted to," she said simply, smirking.

He rolled his eyes again before stepping forward slightly. "Well hurry out," he said, and her eyes sparkled just a little when she heard almost concern in his voice. "You'll catch a cold."

"Kol Mikaelson, worried about my safety and health?" Luna said jokingly, lifting a pale hand out of the freezing water to splay it across the top of her collarbone, almost around her neck. "I never thought that I'd see the day!"

Kol didn't seem amused though, and instead scoffed at her words, gesturing for her to get out. "Come on, darling," he said, and she wondered what was getting into him. Was he actually worried about her?

"Nope," she denied, even though she was shivering insanely by now, her teeth almost chattering but she stopped it before he heard anything. She swam farther away from the shore just to spite him, smirking as he frowned. "You'll have to catch me first."

And almost immediately, the michevious smirk was back on his lips instead of the serious expression he had worn only moments ago. Now, he looked like the devil himself, ready to persuade her into selling him her soul.

"Alright," he said simply, taking off his jacket to reveal the black shirt underneath. "You want a game? Then let's play."

Luna squealed when he changed quicker than she could keep up and dove into the water in her direction. Her heart leapt in her throat and her eyes widened, trying to swim backwards, away from him but knowing that it was kind of useless. She felt the warmth of his body before his arms grabbed onto her waist and pulled her closer to him.

She giggled as he brought her close, her back against his now bare chest. She felt him move her blonde hair over one shoulder, resting his lips against her now exposed ear, his breath contrasting greatly to the temperature of the water.

"Caught you."

She rolled her eyes, ignoring the hitch that her breathing made when his lips touched her skin. She had been used to his touch being cool instead of the burning sensation she experienced with everybody else, but at this moment, it was the complete opposite. His touch burned flames against her waist, and she could tell that he felt it as well.

The lake wasn't that deep, and Kol easily moved them to a shallower part of the water so they could both easily stand. He turned her to face him, the rocks that surrounded the lake now behind her back as she looked into his dark eyes. They were practically glowing a beautiful amber color that Luna couldn't get enough of. His eyes were beautiful, something that she never thought she could say about brown eyes. They were bright in the center, shining like a thousand lanterns, only for the light to diminish as the color spread to the outer circle of his iris. It was alluring and dangerous at the same time.

Kol was staring intently into her hazel eyes, seeing her laughter fade away as another strong emotion took over. He couldn't read her though, no matter how hard he tried, and he knew deep down that's if they were going to do anything, with her back pressed against one of the rocks as they stood in the freezing water, that she would have to make the first move.

And that's exactly what she did.

Her lips parted slightly as her beautiful eyes flickered down to his own, seeing that they were almost taunting her. His hands were settled on her hips, brushing against the fabric of her underwear but not moving underneath or above. He didn't move at all, not even to bring her closer as she hesitantly leaned forward. She stepped once, a small step that seemed to take forever to Kol as he watched her. Then the next, another small step that he wanted to be faster, but that was all the space left between them as Luna's chest brushed against his, the water lapping around their form. He didn't even breath as she stood slightly on the tips of her toes, closing her hazel eyes and her beautiful, plump lips brushing against his.

It was like fire exploded between them, or like a firework had finally gone off. He didn't move still, and she pulled away slightly, looking up into his eyes, her breathing heavy.

Immedaitely, he pushed her against the rock behind her, attacking her lips furiously. Heat trailed after every spot that his hands touched, creating a fire, a storm that she no longer had any control of. His body pressed against hers, and she could hear her heartbeat in her ears, drowning out any other sound despite their harsh breathing. Luna's pale and slim hands crawled up his shoulders to claw his soft locks of hair at his scalp. She felt the rumble of his chest before she hear him groan against her lips, and she smirked slightly.

But, she needed air, and she didn't want to rush anything whatsoever, which is why she, sadly, pulled away. He let her go, not backing up whatsoever and simply breathing in each other. Luna's eyes remained closed until she finally caught her breath, looking up at Kol with an expression that he couldn't read, one that she herself probably couldn't understand.

Her first kiss, and it had been perfect.

But, the quiet night and beautiful moment was suddenly interrupted by a ringing sound, and Luna jumped, releasing her hold on Kol. Immedaitely, he snapped out of it and flashed out of the water, grabbing something from his coat pocket and opening it to see a text from his dear brother. Luna watched as Kol frowned, her feet moving slowly through the water and back onto the land.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice slightly raw. She cleared her throat, getting out of the water and bringing her hair to one side of her body again, squeezing the water out. She was trying her hardest to act as if nothing just happened, but she was certain that her pounding heart gave it away.

"Nik," Kol answered simply before looking over at her, his expression softening just slightly. He closed his phone before running his hand through his hair, shaking a bit of the water out before grabbing his clothes. He was frowning again at the fact that his brother ruined a perfectly good night. "He needs my help."

"Is everything okay?" Luna asked, and Kol could see that she was worried, but he couldn't tell her. He couldn't say anything about the fact that Esther had been spotted again and they all needed to be at the house so that nothing too bad happened to all of them. The decade dance for the high school would be in about a week, and that was when the Originals had planned to leave town before Esther found them, so the problem would be solved before Luna was given the details of what was actually going on.

He smiled tightly, giving her a small nod. "Yes, darling," he said before bending down an picking up her blue dress, handing it over to a now blushing Luna. He smirked at her but didn't watch as she began to change, instead focusing on getting his shoes on his feet. "Everything's fine," he added.

She nodded, but something was off. He didn't sound like everything was fine; he sounded like something was wrong. But, it wasn't her place to pry, so she remained silent, changing quickly and slipping her socks and shoes on her wet feet, shivering at the cold weather now.

Something suddenly enveloped her shoulders now that she was fully dressed, and she jumped slightly, turning to see what it was. She immediately met Kol's gaze as he draped his jacket over her shoulders.

She smiled gently at him, nodding her head. "Thank you," she said quietly and watched as he nodded back, uncomfortable with the emotions he was feeling because of this one girl.

"Come now," he said, gesturing for her to take his arm once more. "Let's get you home."

Luna nodded and laid her cold hand on his arm, grabbing her purse as they quickly left the woods. There wasn't as much conversation as before, the air slightly awkward after their kiss in the icy water. But, they didn't need to speak; they both appreciated the silence for the time being. They both thought of the other.

But, soon enough, they were stopped in front of Luna's apartment, not having said anything else just yet. They stopped and Luna dug through her purse before finding her keys relatively quickly. She went to unlock it but turned to Kol behind her, leaving the key in the lock as she met his gaze. She smiled at him and saw as he gave her a grin back.

"Thank you," she said quietly, and she saw his eyebrows furrow together in confusion.

"For what?" he asked her, tilting his head in curiosity once again. She never failed to interest him whatsoever.

"For giving me a night I'll never forget," Luna said without hesitation, smiling when she saw Kol's slightly surprised expression. She nodded her head before taking the jacket off of her shoulders, her body warm in the building now. "Here-"

"Keep it," he said instead, and she raised her eyebrows in surprise. The black jacket was thick, and very nice, and he was just giving it to her? He must've seen her flabbergasted expression because he chuckled, shaking his head. "Really. I have more coats at home."

"Alright," Luna said slowly before turning around and unlocking the door fully. She took the key out and entered the house, looking at Kol behind the barrier that he could not cross. She gave him another soft smile that he never seemed to be able to ignore because he smiled back almost immedaitely.

"Goodnight Kol," she said simply.

"Goodnight Luna," he replied and watched as she closed the door. He sighed, standing there for another minute before flashing off to his brother and asking what he needed.

Luna, on the other hand, leaned against the back of the door and brought Kol's jacket closer to her, savoring the warmth that it was giving her. She hugged it close to her chest, her eyes closed and a small smile on her face.

The date went perfectly, and she had expected nothing less from the crazy Original.

 **Okay guys, there's the next chapter!**

 **I really hope that you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, especially with all of the ideas that everyone gave me in the comments! Once again, I thank you all greatly for that and I hope you all see your ideas in the chapter!**

 **Please review your thoughts and thanks for reading!**


	13. A Little Bit More

**Hey guys, I know this took a little while, but I hope you like it anyway! Here's the next chapter!**

Luna sighed, running a hand through her blonde hair. The strawberry color that had once tinted her locks had left, sunlight from the past summer taking its place. She actually didn't mind, and liked the blonde more than her original color, but that wasn't the problem at the moment.

The problem was the fact that everyone seemed hellbent on killing or incarcerating Kol and wanted to use her as bait.

"I don't see how this will work," Luna grumbled, glaring at her sister. It was official: Luna hated Elena Gilbert.

She was willing to look past all of the annoying things her sister tended to do, especially since their parents died, but this was the last straw. Using her as bait against Kol, who had finally let someone in after a thousand years was cruel and almost inhumane. Not only that, but ever since Kol and Luna's date a few nights ago, Kol had grown on her even more. He was funny and kind to her, even if he was never nice nor funny to her siblings. She actually liked him as a person, which obviously, didn't go well with her sister.

She had stormed into her apartment not a few hours after Kol had dropped her off, exclaiming that she really _was_ crazy to ever think that Kol Mikaelson was a good idea. When Luna lashed back, Elena calmed herself down and started speaking in that soft, patronizingly slow way that she does, and it made Luna even angrier. Why did Elena need to control everything and everyone around her all the time? It made Luna's friends angrier as well.

Olive had yelled at Elena, and Ezra had hissed and clawed. Oliver, Olive's twin brother whom Luna hadn't seen in a while, had even appeared and yelled along with his sister. The Twins had appeared and screamed loudly, even if it didn't make much of. a difference considering that their fairy voices were so small. Everyone was escaping her mind to defend her, and Luna couldn't help but be grateful that they agreed with her. It seems that with the absence of her meds, she had become one with her friends instead of being enemies. It was relieving to say the least that she hardly ever had to fight with them anymore.

Elena sighed and looked to Luna with her wide, doe eyes, trying to put her under her spell once again, but Luna wasn't falling for it. "I'm sorry, Luna, but Kol is too dangerous," she said, standing in the living room of their home while Luna was seated on the couch, the Salvatore brothers hovering over her in case she snapped. "We need to put him down."

Luna scoffed, bursting into a hysterical laughter as she shook her head. "Do you even hear what you're saying right now?" Luna asked, incredulous. When Elena's face remained impassive, Luna stood up, practically feeling the tension in both of the Salvatore brothers as they stepped forward. Luna ignored them, taking a few steps to a suddenly frightened Elena. Her eyes were blazing a bright hazel because of her anger, and Elena was obviously afraid of what her sister might do. "You do realize that Kol has done nothing more than your little Salvatore boy toys? Right? Tell me that you understand what you're about to do."

Elena seemed frazzled by what she had said, but regained her composure quickly, schooling her facial expression. "I'm protecting Jeremy," she said simply. "If Kol continues on with all this Silas nonsense-"

"So you're willing to kill an entire bloodline of vampires?" Luna cut her off, her eyes wide to try to get the seriousness of the situation to Elena. "You know you could just dagger him, right?"

"Jeremy needs to finish his Hunter's Mark-"

"You are going to get Jeremy killed, Elena!" Luna, once again, cut her sister off. "You know that he can't beat Kol. He's an Original for God's sake!"

Elena still remained stubborn and shook her head. "I'm sorry Luna, but we have to do this," she said pleadingly, but Luna was furious, and shook her head as she scoffed.

"Not with my help," she said and turned around to begin walking to the door. But, halfway there, Damon stepped in front of her, looking like he didn't want to do it at all. Luna raised an eyebrow, looking over her shoulder to see Elena's eyes soften immensely.

"Luna please," she begged, but Luna was done being used for her sister's gain. After everything Elena had put her through recently, the girl actually wanted her help? Oh no, not today. Not after all the stuff she said about Luna being past saving.

"Rot in hell, Elena Gilbert," Luna bit out through gritted teeth, storming past a surprised Damon, out the front door and into the night. The fact that Elena dragged her all the way to the house to explain what she was planning was absurd; why didn't she just tell her at her apartment? But, Luna wasn't thinking about that as she walked back to her own place, her fists clenched at her sides. All she could think about was anger, and she knew who she needed to call.

She slipped her phone out of her pocket just as her friends began getting restless. She reached her apartment and closed her door behind her, listening to the ringing of the line before it was finally picked up.

"Hello?" a female voice on the other side greeted, and Luna practically sagged in relief.

"Hayley, I need your help," she said, and just like that, Hayley was on her way to help Luna calm down. She didn't want Luna to have to trigger her werewolf gene, especially when they still didn't know why she had a disease as a werewolf. They needed to understand that before she could come close to becoming a full werewolf.

She came into the apartment without knocking, seeing the sister she had grown so close to so quickly sitting splayed across the couch cushions, her eyes closed. When the door opened though, she sat up straight, her eyes wide, and Hayley could tell that whatever had made her angry, it didn't just do that. She was furious.

Hayley made quick work of calming Luna down, hearing her rant about her adoptive bitch of a sister, Elena, and how close she had gotten to hurting Kol because of Luna. Then the blonde girl went on to say that she actually felt protective for Kol, and she was so confused over everything since he kissed her on their date a few nights ago.

Hayley listened with open ears, suggested some advice, and watched as Luna's anger began to deflate, leaving her almost exhausted from the amount of emotional turbulence that was racing around her veins. Hayley said that they could watch a movie, and Luna agreed wholeheartedly, saying that she had some ice cream or candy of some sort in the fridge at all times for these specific moments.

They had just fished out an old Disney movie that Luna had brought over when there was a knock on the door. Luna and Hayley met each other's confused glances, that was until the voice on the other side of the door spoke.

"I know you're in there, darling," they said, and Luna was surprised, yet not at the same time, that Kol was there. He sounded annoyed, and frustrated, but not at her. She saw Hayley look to her and frown, but there was a mischievous glint in her eyes. As much as Hayley hated the thought of the two of them being together, she had to admit that Luna was always happier after seeing him. And since she had missed out on so much of the sister stuff, she decided that she could at least let Luna have this one really bad thing, as if she was keeping a secret from their parents. "Open the door." Kol continued, and Hayley moved to get her bag, gesturing to the door.

"I'll hang out at the Grill while you two talk," Hayley said with a small smile, finding amusement in her sister's love life now. "Text me when you're done."

Luna nodded, getting up from the couch and moving to the door after Hayley. The older girl opened it and there, in all his glory, was Kol Mikaelson, looking royally pissed off. He raised an eyebrow at Hayley, but when Luna came into view behind her, his eyes immediately flickered over, softening in what looked like relief. She was confused as to what was wrong, but she couldn't help the slight butterflies in her stomach when he looked at her. Ever since the kiss that they had shared on their date, Kol and Luna had been very distant yet very close at the same time. They could both feel the anticipation and warmth when the other was around, but neither of them did a thing about it, and acted as if they were strangers once again. Kol though seemed through with it.

"Kol Mikaelson," Hayley said with a small tilt of her head, smirking slightly as she spoke quickly. "You haven't met me yet, but I'm Luna's real sister," at that, Kol looked over at Luna with interest and questions, obviously not knowing about the whole adoption thing since Luna had kept it from everyone, even her family. Kol's eyes shot back to Hayley's when the woman took a threateningly slow step toward him, looking every bit like the fierce animal she really was. "But I'm gonna tell you right now that if you ever dare think of breaking my sister's heart, you're gonna wish that your ass of a brother, Klaus, had really killed you a _long_ time ago." Kol blinked in surprise, slight fear, and amusement, but surprisingly kept his mouth shut. Hayley gave him another small smirk. "Got it?"

Kol said nothing, only a small nod of his head that meant he actually understood what Hayley was implying: she was a cunning, manipulative bitch and if he hurt Luna, he would see first hand what happened when he angered the older sister.

Hayley smiled, nodding her head. "Good," she said before turning to look at a wide eyed Luna, who was trying hard not to laugh hysterically at the moment. It wasn't everyday after all that she saw an Original vampire become scared of her older, protective sister that she had just found out about. "I'll see you later, alright?"

Luna nodded and watched as Hayley turned, her brown hair bouncing with her steps as she left. Then there was only Kol and Luna, who could see the vampire turn back to her with a look on his face that obviously stated just what he thought about Hayley.

It was then that Luna burst out into a fit of laughter.

She was bent over, hands on knees, her hair pulled up into a ponytail and absolutely cracking up over the look on Kol's face. She looked up to see that her laughter had traveled and Kol was smiling, _actually_ smiling, and chuckling as well.

"Oh my goodness," she said, standing straight and walking forward so that she was leaning against the door frame, still on the other side of the threshold that Kol couldn't pass. "That just made my day."

He chuckled again, and Luna found herself staring just a little too much. She saw his features lighten from the brooding expression that had been on his face when the door opened. She saw his dark eyes look just a little brighter, looking just a little more _alive_. It was beautiful, and something that sent a few butterflies into her stomach when once again in his presence. His brown eyes met hers, and it was silent for just a second, not even a second, before she looked away, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She cleared her throat as she looked back at him, tilting her head slightly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, not unkindly. Her friends had disappeared in his presence once again, and she wondered why. She still didn't really understand it.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, his eyes turning serious again as he looked into her hazel ones. "I heard that your family had planned to use you as bait for their little trap that ultimately failed," he said, and it was then that she realized her family stupidly went through the plan without using her. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Kol in interest, wondering why he wasn't covered in her family's blood by now all while surprising herself over her uncaring persona toward her family's safety if Kol really did kill them.

"And?" she asked, confused as to what the reason behind him being there was. She was dressed in a white sundress, showing off her now slightly tan skin, along with a green cardigan that made her eyes pop. He stared at her in what looked like confusion, but she didn't understand why.

"You said no," he said slowly, shaking his head. "Why?"

Luna was silent for a moment, looking down and sighing. She knew why, but she didn't want to tell him the reason. She, Luna Gilbert or Marshall or Lebonair- _whatever_ her name was, was undoubtedly falling for Kol Mikaelson. She had realized it during the date, and the time between then and now only confirmed it. She had felt sad, and anxious, unable to keep still, since the date, and every time someone even mentioned his name, all she could think about was his burning lips against hers in the freezing cold water. Every time she saw or heard about Klaus and what he was doing, she could see Kol's dark eyes gazing into her own with this unreadable expression that she was dying to figure out. All she could think about for the past few days was him, and it was infuriating.

She hadn't even known him for that long, and yet he was getting underneath her skin in a way nobody has done before.

She looked back up at him, shrugging. "I just did," she said simply, and his eyes narrowed dangerously, taking a step forward until he was only centimeters away from her. The only thing that separated them was the barrier on the threshold of the door keeping him out. Her breath caught in her throat, her eyes barely widening as he destroyed the space between them, making her uncomfortable and begging for more at the same time. Just a little bit more.

"That's not good enough," he said, and she was suddenly transferred back to the night where she had given him the dagger her friends had used against him. He had said very similar words, perhaps the exact same ones, and she had told him the truth, just as she did now, because after everything he had gone through with centuries of his siblings, he deserved the truth from her. He deserved to know at least what she was thinking, at least part of it.

"Because I consider you a...friend," she said lamely, knowing that her voice was not confident whatsoever. She watched his eyebrows raise, a smirk gracing his lips as he looked at her closely. He was practically examining her and it made her slightly nervous.

"Just a friend?" he asked slowly and she glared at him.

"Kol-"

"Oh come on darling," he said, now fully smirking. He was no longer concerned over what her intentions might be, knowing that she would not hurt him. At least not since he believed in Silas. He leaned against the door frame as well, tilting his head. "We both know that the kiss we shared was a little more than the normal peck," he teased.

"Well you were there too," she stated the obvious, raising her eyebrows expectantly. "I'm not the only one of us that's been avoiding the other for the time being."

"I haven't avoided you," he said, shaking his head. "I've been busy with all this Silas business-"

"You're here now, aren't you?" she asked him, seeing him stop his sentence and look at her through his eyelashes. He was watching her carefully, and it made her shift slightly in anticipation. "Do you have anything to say about it? I'm kind of a stranger when it comes to this stuff you know."

Kol was silent for a second before laughing just slightly. She narrowed her eyes in anger, feeling it rush up at the fact that he had the audacity to laugh at her after she defended them in front of her family. She glared, grabbing the door and slamming it closed when it suddenly stopped just before it could shut fully. She grew even more angry, and pushed on the door, biting into his foot as he spoke loudly.

"I wasn't laughing at you," he said from the other side of the door, and she froze, listening closely in her anger. How could he laugh at her when this was the first thing she ever felt this way about anyone before? He had centuries of experience with love and Luna only had him, that was it.

"Yes you were," she replied, but she didn't put any pressure on the door anymore, giving his toes a reprieve.

"I wasn't," he said again, his voice insanely serious. "I was laughing at myself. I forget that you aren't used to this kind of stuff and I really shouldn't expect you to take the first step."

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked, even more confused than when he first showed up at the apartment door.

"Open the door, love," he said instead, and she could hear the smirk in his voice now. "And I'll show you."

She narrowed her eyes at the floor, debating her options. It was obvious that he would do something so very Kol-like, but she had no idea what that could entail of. She could feel her heart racing, but she knew what she would do, and she did it.

She opened the door once more, making the very tragic mistake of stepping just slightly over the threshold when she looked back at him, her eyebrows raised expectantly. She only had a second to see his smirk before he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her apartment, smashing his lips against hers.

In that instant, she was transferred back to the night of their first kiss, only in reverse. When before, his lips had been burning, now they were cold, yet still just as intoxicating. She froze for just a moment, but his soft fingers on her face made her melt against him, and she responded to his touch quickly.

The kiss grew heated from the first touch of cold, but before it could go any further, she pulled away, regaining her breath with her eyes closed for a moment, hearing him do the same. His breath fanned across her face, in sync with her own gasps, and after a long moment, she opened her bright hazel eyes, meeting his dark ones immediately.

She could see a strange emotion in his eyes, almost like the beginning spark of a fire, but that couldn't be right. Kol Mikaelson couldn't actually like Luna...could he? She really couldn't tell.

"That's only the first step?" Luna finally said, still a little breathlessly and watched as his lips curved upwards. She couldn't help the skip in her heart, and by the way that his eyes lit up, she knew that he heard it.

"Here's the second," he said lowly before bringing her close. His hands held onto her waist, the space between them nonexistent as his lips gently pushed against her own. Her eyes slowly closed and she moved in sync with him, her arms climbing to thread her fingers through his hair, pulling softly. He groaned into her mouth, and her lips curled against his soft lips.

Just as his lips began to take even more air from her lungs, she heard a sickening sound before he grunted, pulling away as if she were poison. Her eyes shot open and she looked down to see an arrow sticking out of Kol's back, though not at his heart. She followed the angle of the arrow to see none other than Jermey Gilbert standing there, a crossbow in his arms. Her heart began beating frantically as her eyes widened.

"Jermey?" she asked slowly, not believing what she was seeing. Her brother looked sad, and behind her stood their sister herself.

Elena looked as if she was guilty, but she was pushing the feeling down as she looked to Luna, shaking her head sadly. She was wearing the same clothes from earlier, and Luna realized that though she didn't want to, she had unintentionally become the bait of their hunt to kill an Original.

She had unintentionally hurt Kol.

She saw Jermey reloading the cross bow and her eyes widened, looking at a groaning Kol. She moved quickly, her heart beating against her chest as she pulled Kol to her door.

She paused, just for a moment, looking into his dark brown, pained eyes and whispering the next words so lowly that only he could hear.

"Come in."

His eyes slightly widened, but she didn't give him any time to react, opening the door and pulling him inside. She saw her siblings running to the door before she slammed it closed, locking it. She knew it wouldn't hold for long, but at least Elena wouldn't be able to come inside now that she was a vampire.

She turned around to see Kol ripping the arrow out of his body, groaning as he did so. He stood up though, having easily healed, and she widened her yes at the sight of his furious expression. She knew that he wanted to kill the both of them, and deep down, she knew that if he didn't care about her, she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"I'm going to kill them," he growled out, stalking toward the door angrily before he stoped abruptly, Luna standing in front of him.

"No," she said, her face serious despite the slight shake in her voice. She had absolutely no idea if defending her siblings was there right call in this moment, but she couldn't help but do it anyway. They were her family, and even if she was beginning to fall for Kol Mikaelson, that might never change, even if Elena was being a raging bitch recently.

He looked down at her, confusion displayed across his features as she gestured to the window. "Go home, right now, before you do something you might regret," she said sternly, and watched as his eyebrows shot up.

"Luna, darling," he said slowly, gesturing to the door that was being slammed upon by her siblings on the other side. It wouldn't last much longer. "You can't expect me to just-"

"Leave," she interrupted him, her gaze hard. But despite her slight frustration at him, she couldn't help but let out another small word after the command. "Please."

It seemed that it was that last word that convinced him to do as she said, and she watched as he straightened up, glaring at the door once more before flashing out of sight. He left only a broken arrow and a few splattered spots of blood behind as a reminder that he was ever there in the first place.

Almost immediately after the Original disappeared, the door was broken down, splinters raining upon her as Luna threw her hands up in front of her face. The door broke away when Jermey barged in, his dark eyes looking around the apartment as he held the crossbow up. Elena stood behind the doorway still, looking in warily as Luna let her hands fall down. Her hazel eyes were burning with anger, feeling it rush though her veins when Jermey relaxed, sighing in annoyance.

"What the hell?!" she yelled, throwing her hands up in exasperation as she looked between Jeremey and Elena. "What were you thinking?!"

"Luna-" Elena tried to say, but Luna cut her off just as fast, her eyes blazing.

"No Elena!" she yelled, seeing Jermey to the side and pointing at him as well. "And you too! How _dare_ you try to use me as bait when I specifically told you that I wanted _no part_ of this little hunting experience!"

"Look Luna," Jermey said, and she turned her hazel eyes onto him, watching as he approached her. However, she no longer trusted him and stepped away, watching his face fall at the movement. Her expression didn't change as he recovered and continued. "We know that you and Kol have been getting close-"

"Which is no business of yours," she interrupted again, glaring.

"But it's dangerous, Luna," he told her intently, trying to get his point across. "Kol Mikaelson is a monster who's killed _millions_ of people, and will most likely come to hurt you as well. Why can't you see that?"

"Because I love him!"

The words came out before she even had time to take them back, and her eyes slightly widened when she saw both Elena and Jermey's jaws hanging slack. She didn't mean to say the words at all, let alone like this, but she couldn't help but realize it was the truth. She loved Kol Mikaelson.

She loved him.

"How can you love someone you barely even know?" Elena asked in that annoyingly soft voice, shaking her head as her eyebrows furrowed together. "You've only known him for what? A few months?"

"You know nothing about what I feel," Luna practically growled, taking a threatening step toward Elena.

"But I know that you can't possibly love Kol," Elena said and Luna shook her head, hearing her friends return at full speed. Her anger was beginning to take control again, and she was letting it.

"Stop," she said lowly, and noticed that Jermey tensed beside her, watching her carefully now.

"No," Elena said stubbornly, shaking her head. "I won't. You need to understand that you can't love Kol, and Kol certainly doesn't love you."

"Stop!" she yelled now, clenching her fists at her side. Elena's eyes briefly flickered down to her hands warily before looking back into her adoptive sister's eyes.

"Luna, just listen-"

"I said _STOP!_ " Luna screamed before lunging at her sister, feeling her friends in the back of her mind. She had no idea why they hadn't yet appeared to her, but she guessed that it was because she had this handled. She didn't need more pushing since her anger was already at her peak.

Elena yelled in suprirse as Luna tackled the vampire to the floor, grabbing her head and slamming it into the hallway's ground. She was seeing red, adoring the sound of her sister's skull hitting the floor, but she knew that she could hear Jermey react behind her.

"Luna!" he screamed, running to the two struggling girls quickly and tearing the tempermental girl off of Elena, seeing blood stain his older sister's face.

"Stop! I'm gonna kill her! I swear to you, Elena," Luna yelled, glaring at the doppelgänger with so much hatred that Jermey was breiefly surprised that Elena hadn't burst into flames yet. The brunette stumbled to her feet, staring at Luna struggling in Jermey's arms as if she was a rabid animal. In a way, she was. "I swear, Elena, I _will kill you!_ "

Elena looked horrified, and after Jermey yelled at her to leave, she disappeared, leaving Luna to have her anger running through her veins without any way of relieving it.

She pushed her brother away from her, glaring at him as he raised his hands in surrender.

"Luna, calm down," he said slowly, but she only glared at him.

"I'm going to take a walk," she said, just as slowly as him, and watched as he looked ready to argue. "And if you follow me, I will not hesitate to tear you apart for what you did today."

Jermey's eyes widened even more at that statement. No matter what Luna had done during her many tantrums over the years, she had _never_ threatened him before. He was always safe during her fits, having always been her favorite person to be around, but it was obvious that what he did today changed everything. He had betrayed her, and she would never forgive him.

He watched carefully as she turned and stomped away, leaving her ruined apartment door and her brother behind without a second glance.

Luna was fuming, unable to stay at home since Jermey was there, and not able to call Hayley since she left her phone on the kitchen counter. She had been too angry to remember to grab it, and now she was regretting that. She could feel ever single inch of her anger running in her veins, begging her to let it all out, to hurt, to _kill_.

That word, echoing through her brain with every breath she took. Her friends were cheering her on, saying that she'll feel better. They promise that she'll feel better, but she had to kill someone first.

And for once, the idea didn't sound all that bad.

Walking down the now pitch black streets of Mystic Falls, she couldn't help but realize that hardly anyone was out tonight, and she felt better about that. Maybe her anger might cool off before she saw anyone that could be in danger of her.

But of course, in a place like Mystic Falls, everything was out to get you.

Luna barely heard the scream, but she heard it, and she couldn't help but freeze, noticing that it was female. Her instincts called out to help, and she jogged to the sound, getting faster as the screams grew louder. She was near the Mystic Grill now, seeing the closed sign across the front doors as she went around to the alley on the side.

She immediately locked onto the sight before her, her anger growing even more.

The man was old, but he was strong, and he pinned the young girl against the brick wall roughly, pawing at her body as she cried against his advances. He was grabbing onto her clothes, trying to tear it off of the girl, who couldn't be more than 15 years old.

She knew immediately what she wanted to do.

And for once, she was going to act on her feelings.

"Hey!" she yelled and both of the pair's heads whipped up to look at the interruption. The man looked annoyed while the girl looked hopeful, her tear streaked face desperate for help. Luna didn't recognize either the man or the girl, but she knew that she didn't have to. She had already seen too much of each one.

"Let go of her!" she continued, stalking down the alleyway and pushing the man off of the girl, hearing her cry harder in what sounded like grateful tears. She brought the girl behind her as the man's eyes roamed over the both of them, pulling something out of his pocket.

"I wouldn't do that," he said, and she looked down at his hand to see a large, fear-inducing butcher knife. Luna looked up slowly, a smile creeping on her face and making the man uncomfortable.

"Go," she said lowly, pushing the girl farther behind her and hearing as she ran away. The man moved to grab the younger girl's arm when Luna slammed him across the same brick wall he was using to hurt that poor girl.

Without thinking, she grabbed his wrist that had been moving toward her, the knife in his hand clattering to the ground as he groaned at her grip. She could feel the adrenaline in her veins, her anger coupling with it to create a dangerous combination.

But before she could do anything to the old man before her, she was swooped away from her spot and thrown far away, landing roughly on her butt. Her eyebrows furrowed together, pain spiking up through her body before disappearing just as quickly. She heard a strange, cracking noise and sat up to see none other than Kol Mikaelson standing there, the man a dead heap on the ground. She looked up to see him already staring at her, shaking his head.

"I don't think you wanna do that, darling," he said slowly, and before she could argue, he had grabbed her off the ground. They disappeared from the scene, leaving no evidence that either of them were here despite the tear filled gaze of the poor girl that had barely escaped the tragic act of being raped.

Luna leaned into his gentle touch, realizing that the minute she touched him, her anger seemed to disappear, and she was left with exhaustion. She didn't fight the darkness, and felt herself fall asleep just as she was laid down on a soft surface, a graze of something brushing her hair away from her face.

 **Alright guys, that's all for this chapter! I know it took forever to publish this but I had absolutely no idea what to do for it. As you can tell Luna is getting closer to Kol with how she feels and closer to triggering her werewolf gene. Please tell me what you guys think on both of those points for the next chapters so that it won't take so long for me to update! I hope you forgive me!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **PS: I would love some suggestions on what you all want to see next!**


	14. Anger Issues

**Alright, so for any of those who remember Hayley's role in summoning Silas, I would just like to put it out there that her presence in my story will be very different than that of the show's. Now that she found her sister, she doesn't have too much of a motive to help Sean, so...yea.**

 **I tried to get this chapter out quickly so I hope you all enjoy!**

Luna woke up slowly, her eyes fluttering against the light streaming through the windows. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she shifted on the bed, feeling a soft blanket wrapped around her. The bed was soft as well, more so than her own, and as Luna's brain, acting a little slow from her deep sleep, realized that the blanket wasn't her own, her eyes shot open.

The light was streaming through a window still, landing across her pale face, but she noticed that the window was different than those at her apartment. These had dark curtains, while Luna's had a lighter color to match the rest of the apartment. Not only that, but the blanket was dark as well, and she wondered where she was.

She sat up, looking around as she brushed a few strands of her blonde hair away from her face. The room was large, and had many small pieces of character displayed here and there, but she wasn't sure who the room belonged to. She searched her brain for some kind of memory and remembered the events of last night.

Anger flared through her veins once more when she remembered what her siblings had done to her. She closed her eyes tightly, trying her hardest to keep the anger at bay, even when Ezra's voice appeared out of nowhere.

 _"You almost did it, Luna,"_ he told her softly, and she opened her eyes, seeing his slick fur in front of her as he walked around on the bed. He tilted his head slightly, almost in disappointment. _"You were so close._ "

She groaned in slight annoyance, rubbing her head as she looked at him. "So close to what?" she asked, still confused on why he seemed so pleased yet not at the same time. It was as if she had made progress in his rehabilitation center when she had no idea what she'd been diagnosed with.

Ezra smirked slyly when he replied. _"To getting rid of your anger,"_ he told her, and she made a face.

"You can't just get rid of anger," she said, but when she looked over at him, she realized what he meant. At the same time, she also remembered what she had almost done last night, her eyes widening. "Oh my God..."

Ezra purred, coming closer to her. " _You were right there, Luna_ ," he said, but she shook her head.

"I didn't want to hurt him-"

 _"Yes, you did,"_ Ezra cut her off, glaring at her.

She opened her mouth to reply when suddenly, the door opened, and none other than Kol Mikaelson appeared.

Luna sighed in relief when Ezra disappeared at Kol's presence. She turned to the Original, seeing him smirk at her expression.

"Are you that happy to see me?" he asked her as he closed the door behind him, coming to sit on the bed as well.

She smiled, leaning over and pushing him playfully. "No," she said, shaking her head as she told him the truth. "I'm just glad that Ezra is gone."

Kol's face immediately showed her that he was worried. His brown eyes looked deeply into her hazel ones, tilting his head in concern. "What was he saying?" he asked, remembering how crazy Luna was being last night when she had approached the stranger.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair as she looked up at him, asking a different question. "How did you know where I was last night?" she asked, seeing him smile slightly.

"I was feeding," he said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "Needed the strength and wanted to get my anger out without killing your siblings."

Luna let out a laugh, but it almost sounded like a sob as she looked down at her hands settled on the sheets. She shook her head, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration that Elena and Jeremy thought she would just stand by while they killed the man she loved.

And there was that word again.

Luna's heart skipped a beat when she also remembered what she had confessed to herself as well as her siblings last night. She was in love with Kol Mikaelson, the unstable, crazy Original vampire that never thought anything through before doing it. The impulsive nutjob that could send chills down anyone's body.

She was in love with him.

And she had no qualms about it.

She smiled slightly as she saw one of Kol's hands settle over both of her own, sending coolness over her skin. She looked up at him, seeing him staring at her in confusion and that concern that returned.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, and she shook her head.

"I just..." she sighed softly. "I wish they would understand..."

"Understand what?" Kol asked her, and she blushed profoundly, causing a small smirk to cross his lips. "Don't be shy on me now, love. What is it?"

She looked up at him, noticing the way that his eyes held a plethora of colors that all blended into the chocolate color she loved. She noticed the way his eyelashes curled just slightly, almost as long as her own, and she could see her reflection in his pupils, getting closer as she leaned into him.

His lips were soft, as they always were, and her own moved lazily against them. His hand gripped her own, but not in a harmful way, but in a way that showed that he was there as well, understanding everything that she wouldn't say. She felt as his other hand came to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing against her jawline softly, causing goosebumps to form over her skin. She could feel the heat between them building and pulled away, her forehead leaning against his as they sat there, breathing heavily with their eyes closed.

Floating in the blissful dark, she spoke the words that frightened her to her core.

"I think I love you," she said quietly, and if he didn't have supernatural hearing, he wouldn't have heard the words. She opened her eyes when he pulled away, seeing a small, content smile on his lips.

"Think?" is what he said and she laughed, shaking her head.

"I love you, Kol Mikaelson," she amended, and he pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her gently.

"And I love you, Luna Gilbert Marshall-"

"Stop it!" she laughed, elbowing him in the side, but he only laughed along with her, his chin sitting on her head as she leaned back into his chest. She breathed easily inside of his arms, as if the trees were producing oxygen just for her, and not for the other 7 billion people in the world. With him, she felt like she was the only girl alive.

They sat like that for a moment, simply breathing in the air together in his room. She closed her eyes in content, holding on to his hand in her own. She could practically feel his gaze burning into her head and allowed her eyelashes to flutter open. She looked up at him, meeting his eyes almost instantly, and saw that he was just staring at her, a small, relaxed smile on his face.

She looked around the room once again and suddenly realized just how quiet it was. She glanced back at Kol, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Where is everybody?" she asked him.

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Off to uncover Silas, no doubt," he spoke with an almost depressed tone. "I heard that Elena and the others found a way to finish your brother's Mark."

At the sound of Silas's name, Luna stiffened. For the past few weeks, all that's been talked about was Silas and the cure and it was honestly giving Luna the biggest headache in the world. While she personally believed in Silas, having seen Kol so adamant and passionate about his existence, she was particularly annoyed by the concept of a cure to vampirism.

The whole process literally meant that you had to die. How are you supposed to reverse something like that?

And Elena, always the victim, having to find the cure instead of dealing with the changes like a normal person. It was what every vampire in the world had to do in order to survive, and yet she got to be the exception. Luna understood that, obviously, becoming a vampire would be extremely hard to get used to, and even terrifying to realize what you had become, but to completely ignore it and pretend it had never happened like Elena was trying to do was very...hypocritical. Luna didn't understand it, but she wasn't mad at her sister for that, only for using Jeremy like a human map and the two of them trying to kill someone she loved.

And she did love Kol.

It was a feeling that...well...she couldn't quite explain it. All she knew was that every time she was with him, everything was just so much easier and lighter.

She looked at him with an even more perplexed expression. "And you aren't trying to stop them because...?"

He smiled at her, gently brushing a strand of light blonde hair away from her face. "Because I have something more important to protect than stopping them today," he said, and her heart skipped a bit, making him smirk at her with a raised eyebrow. She blushed, and he added another comment. "Besides, I would rather not die at the hands of your brother and sister today."

She let out a laugh, but it sounded strained even to her own ears. She knew that she and Elena had been growing apart, specifically with her sister's transition into a vampire, but she didn't think that the girl would go as far as this, or that she would bring Jeremy into it.

Her eyebrows suddenly crinkled though, looking back into his brown eyes. "Wait," she spoke up, referring to his words. "You said you wanted to protect me; protect me from what? Silas?"

He nodded solemnly. "Yes," he agreed. "But also yourself."

That definitely surprised her, but before she could argue, which she looked like she was about to, Kol interrupted.

"You were inches away from killing that man, darling," he said softly, and all of her arguments vanished from the tip of her tongue at the sound of worry in his voice. "You were moments away from activating your curse, and I don't think that the timing with Silas's possible arrival is the best to suddenly become a new werewolf."

She had to agree with him on that one. If Silas were to really come, which she was almost certain would happen, she would barely understand how to defend herself with her newly found werewolf abilities. Not to mention, they had no idea what the immortal being was even capable of, or what he actually was.

Luna nodded her head slowly, glancing down at her pale fingers. "Yea, I know..." she trailed off, and he could sense the uneasiness within her. Though the man last night was hardly close to a saint, she had still almost killed another human being, which was quite an attitude change, even for her.

Before Kol could comfort her any further, the both of them distantly heard the front door being roughly opened and slammed closed, quickly followed by a voice.

 _"Kol Mikaelson, where the hell is my sister!"_

Luna giggled quietly at the sound of Hayley's voice echoing throughout the large home. She watched in amusement as Kol rolled his eyes and got up from the bed, helping her onto her feet as well. The floor was cold against her bare skin, but she didn't react to it as she followed him through the halls and down the stairs.

"Kol, I swear to God," Hayley yelled again just as the two of them rounded the corner to the downstairs living room, where she was standing with her back to them, tapping her foot insistently.

"Enough with all the yelling," Kol spoke in his accent, and Luna watched as her sister whirled around, her hazel eyes almost immediately meeting Luna's own.

The slightly younger girl stood there, dressed in a long shirt of Kol's that he had probably put her in and some loose shorts that were most likely Rebekah's. Her blonde hair was slightly messy around her face, and she briefly wondered what thoughts were running through Hayley's head at first glance of the two of them standing next to each other.

However, the brunette didn't comment on it, and instead focused on her sister overall as she came forward and pulled the girl into her arms. "Oh my God, Luna," she said, shaking her head as she pulled away, knowing that Luna hated to be touched, even if it was by Hayley. "You scared me to death! I thought you had been killed or something!"

Kol raised an eyebrow at that statement, tilting his head as he leaned against the wall. "And you thought I had something to do with it?" he asked her, and she didn't look ashamed at all as she shrugged her shoulders.

Luna laughed while Kol smirked. The sound brought Hayley's attention back to Luna, whom she glared at with vigor.

"What the hell happened to your apartment?" she asked, worry laced in every word.

That was when Luna remembered the damaged that had happened to her apartment, and how she had left it last night. The place had been trashed, with the door broken down and arrows thrown everywhere, as well as some of Kol's blood littering her floor. No wonder Hayley was so worried. The apartment probably looked like a scene out of a horror movie.

She was quick to reassure her sister. "Don't worry," she said easily, grabbing onto Hayley's arms to show how serious she was. She ignored the slight burning sensation. "I'm alright. It was actually Kol that got hurt."

Hayley raised a perfect eyebrow, looking at the Original in question. It was then that Luna jumped into the story of last night's events and how exactly it all played out. It's the least to say that her sister was surprised and annoyed at Elena and Jeremy's actions, knowing the whole time that Kol meant at least a little bit of something to Luna. Hayley hadn't even been in Luna's life that long and she still picked up on the blooming relationship between the two, so it was slightly shocking to see Elena be in such denial about it all.

After Luna had finished saying everything, with the two girls seated on the couch and Kol in a nearby chair with a glass of bourbon in his hand, Hayley just stared at her. "And you're still willing to put up with the two of them?" she asked slowly, confused if it was anything to go by the tone of her voice.

Luna had to think about that for a moment. It had been a long time coming with Elena and Jeremy; they were her siblings, as much as blood might state otherwise. And yet, their actions in the last few months have been anything but supportive, or portraying sibling love. If anything, they have been trying to keep her unhappy, specifically by even attempting to kill the man that she was beginning to grow fond of.

"She's got a point there, darling," Kol said, taking a small sip of his drink. He gestured with his other hand as he spoke. "They've done pretty selfish things as far as I can tell, and yet you're still somewhat loyal to them."

"I'm not," she said almost immediately, and then realized the truth in her words.

She would always love Jeremy, and even Elena as much as she hated to admit it, because that was basically engraved into her body, but she couldn't stand by as the two of them did these things to her to suppress anything that they didn't understand. She grew up with them, but perhaps maybe it was time to say goodbye for good.

Kol raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" he asked her, smirking as he placed the glass of bourbon on a nearby table. She could hear the skepticism in his voice from a mile away. "If I were to ask you to leave Mystic Falls, right now, forever, would you?"

She didn't even hesitate. "Yes."

He seemed a little surprised, but pleased nonetheless, and looked to Hayley with a raised eyebrow. "Would you like to join us?" he asked her with a smirk, knowing that the older Lebonair wasn't particularly fond of Kol despite his growing relationship with Luna.

Hayley ran a pale hand through her hair, the black shirt she was wearing shifting along with the movement as well. The brunette took a moment longer than Luna to decide, but repeated her notion anyway. "Sure," she replied, shrugging her shoulders before throwing her hands up in the air. "Why not. Luna and I needed to start looking for our other family members sooner than later."

Luna grinned as excitement bubbled up in her stomach, coupled with uneasiness and unfamiliarity. She's hardly ever gone anywhere besides just outside of Mystic Falls, so this little road trip that they were all planning was quite spontaneous and fun to the blonde haired girl.

"First, we need to go to your apartment and get some stuff from there before we leave," Hayley said, looking to Kol after she spoke the words. "You take care of everything else and we'll meet you at the Grill around noon?"

"Where are we going?" Luna asked the two of them after Kol had nodded.

The Original grinned. "Everywhere," was his response, and she returned the smile happily.

Hayley faked a puking noise at the scene before her, to which Luna shoved her playfully. "Alright," she said to both of them before gesturing to herself. "I need some clothes from my apartment anyway."

"I think you look perfect," Kol said, smirking as she blushed. She _was_ wearing his shirt.

"Aright, that's enough," Hayley said, rolling her eyes as she gestured to Luna. "Get some shoes on and we'll leave. Get stuff ready to go."

Luna nodded and went upstairs to Kol's bedroom once again. As she was doing so, she thought about what she was really doing. She was actually planning to leave Mystic Falls indefinitely. Was she really prepared to completely leave behind everything that she's ever known?

The answer was obvious.

Yes.

 **VD**

"Okay, I guess we might have to make a few adjustments to our plan."

Hayley's words were insanely true as the two of them walked up to the apartment building. The first thing that was obvious were the few cop cars parked outside of the place. A few people were even crowded around the police tape there, wondering what could've happened in the tiny town of Mystic Falls.

Hayley pulled Luna from the light of the sun, moving into the shadows of an alley next to them so that nobody would be able to see them. The older girl met eyes with Luna, shrugging her shoulders. "Any ideas?" she asked hopefully, running a hand through her hair. "Because I don't know how we'll be able to get past everyone without bringing up some questions about your room."

Luna opened her mouth to speak when suddenly another voice interrupted her thoughts. " _A distraction_."

The blonde girl looked down to see Ezra staring up at her with his wide eyes, his head tilted as he brushed himself up against her legs. Luna stepped back for a moment, gaining Hayley's attention once more.

" _Come on, you know I'm right_ ," Ezra continued on with his purring, and Luna rolled her eyes. It was true.

"You make a distraction while I slip upstairs," Luna told her sister, who blinked at the idea.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked, and Luna shrugged, smirking slightly.

"You'll think of something," she replied before turning and walking away from her sister, using the alleyways as a cover to get to the back of the apartment building.

She only stayed there, crouched behind a dumpster, for about a minute before she heard yelling and crashes coming from a little farther away. She laughed silently at her sister's actions; no doubt she was giving all the cops a run for their money.

Once Luna was sure that most of the police officers had left, she snuck into the building; though it couldn't really be called sneaking in if she had a key to the place.

Ezra followed her up the stairs and into her ruined apartment, which was cut off by yellow tape, the door a mess and blood staining a few places. Acting quickly, Luna ducked under the tape and began rummaging through her stuff, grabbing a duffle bag and stuffing anything she could find into it.

The black cat sat on her bed and watched her with slight interest. " _So_ ," he started, making her sigh. She's been around Kol so much that she had gotten used to the absence of her friends. She had also forgotten how nosy they could be, specifically Ezra. " _Running off with your boy, aren't you?_ "

"You never liked Mystic Falls anyway," she commented, changing out of Kol's shirt and into one of her own. She slipped on some light blue jeans and an AC/DC shirt that Jeremy had gotten for her a little while ago. She also threw her messy hair up into a ponytail, looking somewhat decent as she grabbed her clothes from the dresser, also throwing those into the bag.

" _True_ ," he agreed with her. " _But do you think it's a good idea?_ "

She halted her movements, confusion seeping in to her bones. Only this morning Ezra had been rubbing it in her face that she almost triggered her werewolf gene and now he was acting compassionate toward her worries of leaving everything behind? She knew that he could be a little bipolar sometimes, but this was reaching a whole other level.

"Yea," she said, but this time she sounded a little uncertain. "I mean...Elena and Jeremy made their decision. Now it's time to make some of my own."

Ezra didn't reply to that, which made her even more uneasy. The cat before her was practically made out of mischief, and yet he wasn't playing a trick on her, so it seemed. What was he planning?

She shook those thoughts away, but was even more surprised when Ezra suddenly disappeared, leaving nothing in his wake.

She furrowed her eyebrows at the spot he had just been standing in, but suddenly turned when she heard a voice behind her.

"Luna?" a voice asked, and the girl in question whirled around, immediately catching the gaze of none other than Caroline Forbes.

Her blonde hair was curled, as usual, and she held a small, paper brown bag. It was obvious by her presence that she hadn't joined the others on the hunt for the cure. By the looks of it, with her in simple jeans and a green blouse, Luna suspected that she had been dropping something off for her mom. Considering that Liz Forbes was the head of the police department in Mystic Falls, Luna shouldn't be as surprised as she was by her involvement in this possible murder case. At least, that's what it looked like by the current characteristics of the apartment.

"Caroline?" Luna asked in the same curiosity and slight confusion as she did, blinking as she tried to come up with a story when the vampire eventually asked what had happened to her.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked, stepping into the apartment as she looked around at the mess. Her blue eyes widened and by the time she looked back at Luna, they were a big as the moon. "I didn't think it'd actually be your apartment. What happened? Are you okay?"

"Caroline," Luna stopped her from asking any more questions, shaking her head slightly. "I'm alright, I promise."

"Then why do you look like you're going somewhere?" she asked, looking at the bag that Luna had just abandoned on the bed.

"Well..." Luna trailed off but decided to simply tell her. Caroline always had a kinder heart when it came to the Mikaelson brothers, as much as she hated to admit it. "I am leaving."

"And where are you planning to go?" Caroline asked, shaking her head as her voice grew softer. "Luna, honey...aren't you sick?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "I'm not sick," she argued, yet didn't explain that she knew this because of her werewolf heritage. That would simply make everything so much more complicated. "I just have to get out of Mystic Falls before it completely devours me."

Caroline had an unreadable expression on her face, but she nodded softly. "Okay," she said quietly. "Are you planning to leave with anybody?"

Luna nodded, holding that the blonde vampire wouldn't freak out on her. "Kol Mikaelson," she responded, deciding to leave Hayley out of it given Caroline's small feud with her over Tyler.

At this, Caroline's eyes bugged out. "Kol Mikaelson?!" she basically screamed, getting closer to Luna. "Are you insane? He's a murderer, Luna!"

"So is everybody else in this town," Luna argued, and saw as Caroline's mouth opened and closed in an attempt to figure out what to say.

"But...I mean," she tried, but eventually just sighed, running a hand through her hair as she mumbled to herself.

"What?" Luna asked, stepping forward in confusion.

Caroline turned to her, an apology basically written all over her face. "I said I'm sorry."

Before Luna could even question what Caroline meant by her words, the blonde vampire used her super speed and ran to Luna. The next thing that the untriggered werewolf knew, she felt a prick in her neck before everything quickly faded to black. She felt Caroline's arms wrap around her before she completely lost consciousness.

 **VD**

Her body felt like lead when she finally woke up. Every one of her limbs felt like they were anchors, dragging her through the sea in a desperate attempt to keep her there forever. For a brief moment, she completely forgot about any events that had happened before she fell asleep.

But then like a freight train, it hit her.

Caroline had actually _drugged_ her, and Luna thought that she could trust the blonde. Obviously, that had been a mistake, even if Caroline had seemed very sorry that she did it.

Her eyes slowly, _slowly_ , fluttered open, groaning internally as she did so. Just that small movement felt like it took all of her energy, and Luna felt a strange familiarity in whatever Caroline had given her.

She sat up, but when she tried to move her arms, she found that she was unable to. She was jostling back and forth, and as her vision finally focused, she saw that she was in the back seat of a car. She tried to see what kind of car, but the only thing she could see was that it was rather large.

Two burly looking men sat on either side of her, making her feel cramped and uncomfortable. They wore scratchy, white clothing that rubbed against her arms roughly. She looked down to see her in the same clothes she had changed into, but her hair had fallen a little bit out of her ponytail.

She sat up, finding that two seat belts held her close to the seat, and her arms were trapped behind her body. As she tried to pull, she heard a clinking noise, and deciphered the cool metal on her wrists as handcuffs.

She looked forward toward the driver and saw that it was another of the people dressed in white clothing, only this one was a girl. It was the woman in the passenger seat, however, the caught Luna's attention.

"Maggie?"

The woman still sported her tight bun situated on the top of her head, and her face was intense, just like Luna remembered. However, the woman pulled her lips into an eerie smile that sent chills down Luna's spine. She hadn't seen Maggie since he woman had dropped Luna off at Mystic Falls during Aunt Jenna's funeral, and the younger girl can safely say that she did not miss her.

"Hi Luna," Maggie spoke in an overly sweet tone, just like she had always done whenever Luna was emotionally unstable. But what was happening? Why were they there? "How do you feel, sweetie?"

"Where are we going?" Luna asked instead, pulling at her restraints and then looking at Maggie's face. "What's happening?"

Maggie was silent for a moment before she responded. "Everything's fine," she said slowly, nodding her head to her words. "We got a call from your sister saying that you were having wild behavior changes and she didn't think she'd be able to take care of you at the moment, but everything is going to be fine, okay?"

Luna's eyes widened as her face blanched. So Elena had really gone as far as to actually call Maggie and say that she was having behavior changes? Luna knew why her sister was doing this: she thought that this would stop Luna from ever seeing Kol again, which is what Elena thought was best.

Soon enough, Luna's fear of returning back to the mental hospital morphed into anger at her sister.

And to say the least, Luna didn't deal well with anger.

"What?" she bit out, annoyance growing in her stomach. She could practically feel her friends beginning to form around her, their anger seeping into her own.

" _You heard her_ ," Olive said, appearing somewhere near Luna, but the girl couldn't see her. " _Elena and Jeremy are sick of you already. They are going to give you back to the doctors and let them prob at your head again_."

" _Unless you stop them,_ " Ezra finished for her, tilting his head as he sat in front of her, eyes staring deeply into her own.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Maggie spoke again, and Luna focused on her once again, but that didn't stop the voices circling throughout her head. "We'll just give you a new dose of medicine and that should get you right back to normal."

" _Normal? Ha!_ " Olive giggled, her twin brother next to her and shaking his head as if he was in on the joke. " _There's no normal for us_ , _sweetie_."

Slowly yet surely, Luna started fiddling with the handcuffs around her wrists. She didn't know what was coming over her, but her anger was multiplying inside of her, even more so than last night when she attacked that man.

But this time, Kol wasn't here to stop her.

"I'm not going back," Luna said slowly, a dark tone lying underneath the words that made Maggie visibly stiffen. The driver nervously looked in the review mirror and the two guards next to Luna clenched their fists, ready for an incident to take place.

Maggie opened her mouth but must've thought twice about what she was going to say. After her hesitation, she tilted her head, blinking slowly. "I understand that you don't think you're sick, Luna, but-"

"I'm _not_ sick," Luna growled, feeling her muscles tense as she pulled at the handcuffs. She didn't know what it was or how she did it, but she felt a give in the restriction of the metal.

"Yes, you are," Maggie argued.

" _Lunaaaa_ ," Ezra commented, his eyes meeting hers as her anger grew to its peak. He smirked.

" _Time to get angryyy_."

And angry she got. She felt rage blind her at everybody thinking that they could control her, or that something was wrong with her. She pulled at the metal handcuffs, screaming as she did so; she felt the pulling on her wrists, biting into her skin before they were suddenly ripped apart.

The two men next to her reacted almost immediately, one of them grabbing onto her flailing arms as she fumbled with the seat belts and the other pulling out a syringe. Thinking fast and her adrenaline fueling her, she kicked at the one holding the syringe while simultaneously head butting the man behind her. They both groaned at the contact and she took that millisecond to tear away the seat belts and jumped toward the driver of the car.

The woman screamed, as did Maggie, and Luna felt the pulling of the two men on her arms, but her hands were already locked on the steering wheel.

She pulled it quickly to the side.

Following the movement, the car veered off the road and almost immediately ran into a tree head on. Luna, not wearing a seatbelt, flew out of the windshield, glass littering her hair as she fell onto the hood of the car.

She should be hurting much more than she was, but she practically brushed it off, standing up quickly. She turned around, standing in front of the smoking car, to see that the woman who had been driving was now knocked out, the two men in the back looked very confused of their surroundings, and Maggie looked terrified. Luna locked eyes with the woman who had gotten a cut on her forehead.

She smirked.

Acting without thinking, hearing whispers throughout her mind, she stalked toward the car, seeing Maggie struggle with unbuckling her seatbelt. Before she could move though, Luna flew open the door and grabbed Maggie, hearing the woman scream in her ear.

She continued with the insistent noise as Luna dragged her out of her car and into the safety of the woods. The men hadn't even seen her disappear with Maggie, and were now looking everywhere, but Luna was already long gone.

Maggie continued to struggle in her grip, and the younger girl finally let go of her, turning to face the older woman.

"I told you," Luna said slowly, smiling like Maggie had done in the car. The older woman looked utterly terrified. "I'm. Not. Going. Back."

And then Luna did what she never thought she'd do. She grabbed onto Maggie's throat and began squeezing, cutting off the short cry that the woman had started to scream. She clenched her hands tightly, feeling the woman's throat trying desperately to work against her hands, yet unable to. Maggie's eyes bulged and she started clawing at Luna's hands, almost making the young girl rethink it all.

But then Ezra appeared once again.

" _She tried to take you away,_ " he spoke to her, but she didn't take her eyes off of Maggie, watching as her face began to turn red, and then a light shade of blue. " _She tried to completely destroy your mind again like last time. She deserves this. She deserves it all for trying to take you back there_."

Images of the awful mental hospital flooded Luna's mind, and she squeezed harder, finding less and less resistance as time went on. Maggie's eyes were wide as she looked at Luna, having never expected this to play out as it did.

Suddenly, the continuous beating against Luna's palms began to slow; she could feel Maggie's heartbeat beginning to vanish, but she still didn't loosen her grip.

Soon enough, the beating stopped altogether.

She couldn't remember how long she stayed like that, squeezing onto Maggie's throat long after she had died. All she remembered was the sudden disappearance of her anger, and the way that a dread filled her body.

Luna's eyes widened when her vision finally cleared from the rage she had been seeing, and she leaped away from Maggie's body, having finally released her grip on her throat. She could see her fingerprints on the porcelain white of Maggie's neck, and her stomach flipped, letting out a sound that seemed to be a mix between a laugh and a sob.

What had she done?

Ezra appeared, and she could've screamed right there at the smile on his face, even if it didn't look sadistic whatsoever. It looked almost...proud.

" _Don't worry, Luna_ ," he told her as she stared at him, her eyes wider than they've ever been. " _Now you're better._ "

"What?" she asked breathlessly, but before he could answer, he disappeared, as did a cloud that had been surrounding her mind for years.

The place in her head that had always been reserved for her friends and their actions suddenly lifted, leaving her in this peaceful silence that she only ever really experienced with Kol. She looked to the sky, and saw a blueness that looked much bluer than she remembered it being only moments before. The leaves underneath her crunched loudly, and she felt like they were much louder than they were supposed to be.

This peacefulness did not last long though.

Suddenly, Luna's arm flung out, and she screamed in pain as the bone inside broke, feeling as if it had shattered into a million pieces. She held her arm tightly with her other hand, clenching her eyes shut, but before she could even look down at the damage, her leg twisted, and she screamed in pain even more, falling to her knees. She didn't know what was happening, but the clues were obvious.

Hayley had told her stories to what she was experiencing right now, and just then, everything in Luna's mind clicked.

She had just killed Maggie.

She had just triggered her werewolf gene.

She screamed again.

 **VD**

Hayley searched around practically all of Mystic Falls with Kol Mikaelson, but had found no trace of her sister yet. She huffed in frustration and worry, running a hand through her hair.

"Her bag was still on her bed so she might not have meant to leave," Kol commented, and Hayley turned to him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

He shrugged, but she could tell by his eyes that he was extremely concerned for the girl he had become so close to. "I mean that somebody could've taken her," he amended.

Hayley opened her mouth to speak, but something interrupted her before she could.

A lone, long howl echoed throughout the town, and both Hayley and Kol looked toward the woods, both having advanced hearing and knowing that that was where it was coming from. Hayley blanched, something inside of her saying that something had gone terribly wrong.

For one, it wasn't near a full moon at all. Two, it was broad daylight.

Something definitely was not right, especially since that howl was a werewolf's and neither Hayley or Kol could find Luna.

They shared a glance before running toward the trees.

They needed to find Luna now.

 **Alright guys, here's the chapter you've all probably been waiting for!**

 **I know that this chapter took an extremely long time and I'm sorry. I've just been slammed with school and tests and essays and it sucks that I haven't had enough time to write recently. I hope that this chapter makes up for it and hopefully the next one will take much less time than this one did.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me even after such a long wait, you guys. It means a lot.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	15. Out of the Woods

**Alright, another chapter that hopefully is put out soon enough. Just to let everybody know, this chapter will have a lot of revelations about Luna's "disease" and how that affects her supernatural abilities.**

 **Basically, shit is getting real.**

 **If you hadn't already known by now, I sometimes change things to make it better fit my story, which will be shown in this chapter a lot.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

She felt warm.

She wasn't sure what it was, but the minute that her consciousness reestablished its presence in her mind, she realized that she felt completely warm. This sensation surrounded her relaxed and weak arms, as well as her legs, but specifically her head.

She didn't have a care in the world.

For the first time in...well...a _really_ long time, Luna did not wake to nightmares or to the annoying buzzing of her head. She did not wake up to screaming or crashing or any voices that only she heard. For the first time since she was diagnosed with a sickness she did not have, she woke up slowly, peacefully.

She woke up to warmth, and happiness.

Slowly, her eyes opened, fluttering to adjust to the sudden bright light. Her pupils shrunk in response, and she breathed in the cool air as her eyes slowly got used to the brightness. She looked up to the sun, seeing the bright blue sky and the trees that surrounded it from where she was laying down.

At the sight of the trees, Luna's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She moved her hands and immediately heard a loud crunching sound that frightened her before she realized it was coming from the movement. She looked down to see her pale skin contrasting greatly against the leaves on the ground, shifting as she brought her hand up to look at it.

Her eyes widened when she saw the blood.

It was caked into her skin, having dried a long time ago it seemed. It was stuck underneath her fingernails, and stained the cuticles surrounding them. The blood was covering her fingertips, and a lot of her hand as well.

Her heart skyrocketed and any peace that she had when waking up disappeared.

She shot up, sitting in the leaves underneath her and hearing them crunch under her weight. She looked at her other hand, seeing that it, too, was covered in the red substance. She then brought both of her hands up, her eyes widening when she remembered what had happened before she blacked out.

She remembered her body shifting underneath her skin, and then her skin changing as well. She remembered feeling the ground underneath her, but in a way that she had never felt before. She felt her very makeup transform, and her senses had heightened.

She remembered running through the woods for the past week.

But not as a human.

Her hazel eyes widened in surprise and fear, memories that seemed so blurry yet so clear returning to her. The way that she ran on the ground. They way that she sniffed at the air.

The way that she had attacked anybody in her way.

Bile rose up in her throat but she swallowed it down, moving her head and feeling her blonde hair tickle her bare back. As she looked down, she realized that she was completely naked, as the day she was born, and as she ran her bloodied hands through her hair, she realized that her blonde locks were everywhere, with a few leaves sticking out of the mess.

She sat there, her breathing increasing, waiting for one of her friends to appear. "Ezra?" she asked slowly, surprised that her voice had changed. It sounded stranger, as if she was hearing parts of it that she had never heard before. "Olive?"

But nothing.

She waited for another 10 minutes, but nothing appeared. No voices sounded throughout her head. None of her friends came to her rescue to fill the silence of the woods.

She was alone.

She didn't think that she would ever feel sad about being alone, and yet there it was. The feeling surrounded her, and she bit her lip as she tried to figure out what to do.

First things first, she needed to find out where she was.

She stood up on shaky legs, having not used her human form of them in the last few days and feeling rather uneasy on them. Soon enough though, her muscle memory kicked in and she stood straight, her hands covering the modest parts of her body as she looked around her.

She couldn't see anything familiar around her, and that frightened her even more. She had explored the woods of Mystic Falls so much as a child that she would've recognized it somehow, even with the long years it's been. But the forest she was in was not the one of Mystic Falls. In fact, the trees surrounding her looked as if they belonged in a completely different climate than that of Mystic Falls.

She sniffed her nose, and found that the air was practically dripping with humidity. She furrowed her eyebrows, bending down to the ground and dipping her fingers into the dirt, allowing her newly heightened senses to take over.

The dirt was slightly wet, something that Luna wouldn't have been able to gather before her change. Standing back up, Luna looked up, seeing that the trees had thinner branches than those in Mystic Falls, and that the leaves were much more droopy than the leaves in her home town. Rubbing at her shoulder, the one with her birthmark, Luna felt a strange feeling as she looked around. She didn't know how, but she felt a familiarity in the trees surrounding her, almost as if she had been here before, despite not recognizing any of it.

Suddenly, a twig snapped, and Luna whirled around at the sound, her hazel eyes flickering back and forth as she looked for the culprit. She was silent as she looked around, her heart hammering against her chest. She was in a strange place with almost no idea how she got there; anybody would be apprehensive in her place.

"Hello?" she called out, knowing that she needed help even if she didn't exactly want to admit it. She stepped forward a little bit, looking even closer at the trees.

"My God," a voice spoke from behind her, and Luna turned again, finding herself face to face with a woman. Luna narrowed her eyes as her heart beat roughly against her chest. The woman was blonde, her pretty hair pulled into a messy fishtail braid. Her light blue eyes were locked onto Luna's form, and slightly made the younger girl uneasy; she was dressed in blue jeans and a grey tank top, revealing her pale skin. She spoke with a slight country accent as she smiled at Luna.

"Who are you?" Luna asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes slightly at the woman, who only smiled wider and shook her head.

"All you need to know right now is that I'm a friend," the woman said easily. "But before we open up that can of worms, let's find you some clothes, sweetheart."

Luna blushed profoundly and sheepishly followed the kind woman through the woods. Usually, her friends would be here to tell her if this woman could be trusted or not; though they were gone indefinitely, Luna had this gut feeling that told her that if Ezra was here right now, he wouldn't object to following the woman through the unknown territory.

Her feet felt comfortable against the forest ground, which had always been the case really, only this time, the twigs and stones didn't even cause any kind of pain on her feet. It felt like she was walking through a small field of pure grass, and Luna wondered at the small changes her body had incorporated now that she was a werewolf.

Luckily, the woman, whose name Luna still didn't know, wasn't kidding about finding clothes. They were passing a clothesline that had all kinds of shirts and pants on it for both men and women. Not even hesitating, the blonde woman grabbed some women's skinny jeans, a small men's button up shirt, as well as some underwear for her to change into. Luna blushed when the woman handed her the clothing, but was relived when she turned around to give the younger girl at least a little bit of privacy.

She hurriedly changed into the clothes, and told the woman that it was okay to turn back around. The older blonde inspected her before nodding to herself. "Good," she stated. "Now we can get to the questions, which I assume you have a few of."

"Yea," Luna commented in a _duh_ tone. "First of which, who are you?"

The woman smiled to herself as they walked through the forest. Luna had no clue where they were going, but she wasn't particularly worried at the moment, too focused on how the woman would respond.

"The name's Eve," she said simply, and Luna cocked her head in curiosity. "As for who I am, well...you and I actually met quite a while ago."

Luna blinked in surprise, stopping in her tracks. She looked at the woman with shock, trying to recognize any of her features and shifting through her memories yet not finding much there.

"I'm sorry but..." Luna trailed off, shaking her head. "I don't remember you at all."

The woman waved it off. "Oh you wouldn't have been able to anyway, with you being so young and all," she commented, making Luna relax a tiny bit. "I actually knew your parents."

At this, Luna's eyes widened even more, if that was possible, as she stared at the woman before her. "What?" she asked loudly, and Eve gave her a sympathetic look.

"I knew your parents," she repeated as the two of them walked upon a small lake. Eve bent down near the water, and looked up at Luna expectantly. The younger girl blushed slightly again before bending down next to her. "Your real ones, that is."

Before she could say anything, Eve had grabbed her hands, still red with the blood, and shoved them into the water, gently rubbing away at the substance. "They were nice people, your parents," she said, and Luna turned her head to look at her. Eve was focused on her hands though, and didn't return her gaze as she frowned. "But they always found themselves in some trouble. Good people, but not very good leaders."

Luna's eyebrows furrowed even more at this, shaking her head. "I don't understand..." she trailed off, seeing Eve look at her as she stopped her movements.

Eve's light blue eyes looked over Luna's face for a moment before shaking her head, returning to her work on Luna's hands. "It was tragic, what happened to them," she said sadly. "But it was even more tragic what happened to you."

By this time, Luna was hooked onto the story. "What do you mean?" she asked slowly.

Eve sighed as she released her grip on Luna's hands, the younger girl rubbing the water on her borrowed jeans. The older woman shook her head sadly, but began speaking nonetheless. "It all happened so suddenly..." she started, looking up to meet Luna's eyes again. "Your parents found themselves in some trouble again, big trouble. Your father...he knew that things wouldn't end well, and you had just been born a year or so ago. So, the night that they were killed, your dad gave you to me, telling me to run as far as I could and to try to give you a normal life."

Luna listened to her words silently, taking everything in as best as she could. It was hard though; in the last 24 hours, everything had changed.

"I didn't know that they hadn't planned anything for Andrea by the time they were killed," Eve spoke softly, and Luna recognized the name to be Hayley's when she had been born. Luna had a vision about this story quite a while ago, but now that she was being told it from Eve, it seemed all the more real. "By the time I dropped you off at a house and went back to get her, she was already gone."

Luna was quiet for a second, her eyes flickering over the bayou's landscape. "Why, when you realized that Andrea wasn't there...why didn't you come back for me?" she asked, tilting her head to look at Eve in confusion.

"I thought I was doing what was best for you," Eve responded, shrugging her shoulders. "Your father wanted a normal life for you, and it was too dangerous to bring you back to New Orleans. Not with war still going on."

Luna blinked in surprise. They were in New Orleans? She would've never guessed by her surroundings. "New Orleans?" she asked and not a moment later: "War?"

Eve nodded her head. "Yep," she said. "Us werewolves were trying to get a piece of the Quarter to ourselves, but the vampires didn't like that at all. They ran us out after your parents were killed, and even hired a witch to put a spell on us. Only the kids and those that hadn't triggered their werewolf gene yet were saved from that."

"What did the spell do?" Luna asked, her eyebrows furrowed in concern. She hadn't even met the people Eve spoke of, but to know that they had been her family once pulled on her heartstrings.

Eve scoffed, standing up, and Luna followed suit. "Nasty thing, that spell," she said, frowning. "Flipped the werewolf curse completely inside out. Made those that had triggered the gene be a werewolf everyday except on a full moon. Split so many mothers and fathers from their children, but the vampires got what they wanted. Ever since then, no werewolf has stepped foot into the French Quarter, at least not one that knows the stories."

Luna was quiet, biting her lip as she thought to herself. Eve gestured for the girl to stand up as well next to her, the small smile from earlier back again. "There's a few of them around here somewhere. I can introduce you if you'd like."

Luna was quick to shake her head as she stood up. "No, I don't want to intrude-"

"Oh, sweetie," Eve laughed a little. "You wouldn't be intruding. You're family. Plus, don't you wanna know why you're different from the rest of us?"

Luna opened her mouth to say something but stopped, and went on a different track. "Wait, what do you mean by 'different?'"

Eve gave her a look. "It's nowhere close to a full moon and yet you changed into your werewolf form. You also remained in that form for a few days, right?" At the question, Luna nodded her head, and she shrugged. "Honey, you're not a normal werewolf. Didn't you realize that over the years?"

Luna had to agree. Her life had never been normal with her diagnosis of schizophrenia, and then the realization that the disease had never even existed. There were a lot of questions inside of her that desperately needed to be answered about seeing the hallucinations of Ezra and Olive all the time whilst growing up. Not to mention the additional supernatural drama that surrounded her now.

"Come on," Eve said, and Luna found herself following the kind woman.

As she walked, Luna was painfully aware of how strange she looked at the moment. However, Eve didn't seem to mind whatsoever, which calmed her nerves a little bit. But still, this was her family that she was talking about, her _real_ family. She wanted to make a good impression.

The thought of family brought Hayley to the forefront of her mind, and Luna turned to Eve in curiosity. "Is there any phone around that I could use to call some people?" she asked politely, pulling at the sleeves of the shirt she had on. "I kind of disappeared on them and I really need to let them know that I'm okay."

Eve nodded her head. "Of course," she said sweetly. "It'll be no problem at all."

Luna nodded, feeling a little more comfortable as she walked barefoot through the bayou. If she could let Hayley, Kol, as well as Klaus know where she was and that she was alright, she would feel better. But, knowing that they could be looking for her made her feel insanely guilty.

Before she could ponder anymore on that decision, Eve spoke up, successfully snapping Luna out of her thoughts. "Here we are," she said quietly before yelling out to the trees. "Hey everyone! I got someone here you might wanna meet!"

Luna looked to the direction where Eve was yelling and saw a collection of small, tarp-like houses scattered amongst the wilderness. They were hidden rather well, and Luna wouldn't have even realized that they were there if she didn't hear Eve yelling to them.

Emerging from these small houses were a curious group of people. Most of these strangers were younger, ranging from the age of 4 or 5 all the way to 13 or 14. But, next to these children were adults of every age, though the children severely outnumbered these few adults. Luna could see the way that the curse Eve had spoken about affected the werewolf community.

The younger kids skipped around, oblivious to Luna, but the older ones, as well as the adults, were cautious of the girl. Eve pulled a hesitant Luna into the middle of the clearing, smiling widely as she gestured to her. The presence of Eve seemed to calm a majority of those there, but they were still very anxious of Luna.

"What is this, Eve?" one of the adults asked, but Eve didn't answer right away. Instead, she grabbed Luna's arm gently, lifting it up into the air and calling out to everyone once again.

"Luna Lebonair is back!" she yelled out, much to the surprise of everyone there. A few of the adults gasped, looking closer at the teenaged girl, and Luna shifted a little uncomfortably, feeling the gazes of everyone there.

"Paige," one of the younger girls spoke amongst the whispering that had started within the group. She looked little, possibly 8 or 9, with two blonde pigtails. She pulled on an older woman's sort, looking up at her curiously. "Who's Luna Lebonair?"

"She's the girl the stories are about," the woman replied simply, confusing Luna as she looked at the two of them. "Remember?"

And apparently, everybody seemed to react when the woman said that. Almost immediately after she said those words, an older man stepped forward, approaching Luna slowly. The teenager tensed, watching the old man cautiously, but he only glanced at her in...awe? Yes, that's what it was. It was something that completely threw Luna off guard. But what was more even surprising was when the old man bent down in front of her, speaking softly. However, in the sudden silence of the group, everyone there heard his words.

"Long live the Queen."

Luna blinked in surprise, suddenly turning to Eve to see if she had any answers, but the blonde woman only smiled gently at Luna, following after the man and bending down on one knee. "Long live the Queen," she repeated, staring down at the ground like the man was doing.

Soon enough, everybody in the group began kneeling, even the little kids, all muttering the same saying. Luna took a small step back, her eyes wide in surprise. She had absolutely no idea what exactly was happening, but she knew one thing:

Everything in her life, as strange as it is, just got a whole lot more complicated.

 **TO**

 _"Where the hell are you?!"_

Luna smiled bitterly at the sound of her sister's voice, sighing heavily as she ran a hand through her hair.

"It's...a long story," she finally settled on, standing inside a small cabin, looking out of the window to see some of the little kids running around, giggling happily. She tilted her head at the sight, thinking back to what Eve had told her when they stepped away from the group.

 _"What are they talking about?" Luna asked in confusion, whispering harshly to Eve. She was kind of freaking out after the whole show that had happened with the werewolves. What did they mean by the whole thing? And why were they calling her a queen?_

 _Eve gave her a sympathetic smile. "The reason that you're different than us is because you're something called a Perfect Werewolf," she said simply, shrugging her shoulders. "And while your sister, Hayley, was meant to bring the packs together, you were meant to lead us. You are our Queen, whether you like it or not."_

 _"A Perfect Werewolf?" Luna asked in confusion, shaking her head. "What does that even mean?"_

 _"A Perfect Werewolf has only ever existed once before," Eve told her quietly. "But when you were born, the witches of the Quarter wanted to sacrifice you to their ancestors, and we realized that you were different. Ever since then, we've gathered all the information we could on what a Perfect Werewolf is, but a few parts are still hazy."_

 _"But why am I the one who rules the pack?" she asked Eve still. "If Hayley is going to, one day, combine the packs through marriage, wouldn't it make sense that she rules?"_

 _"Normally, yes, but you're stronger than Hayley could ever be," Eve told her as they walked away from the others. "Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you could match a vampire's strength."_

Luna was still trying to figure out what exactly a Perfect Werewolf was, but before she did that, she desperately needed to talk to Hayley and tell her that she was alright.

"Well, are you okay?" Hayley asked her worriedly, and Luna turned away from the window as she listened. "You kind of just disappeared, with no trace left behind."

Luna nodded her head. "Yea," she said. "I'm alright. I'm actually better than alright, surprisingly, but I'm still trying to figure everything out."

Hayley was quiet for a second. "Just tell me where you are," she finally said, sighing. "You're making me nervous, and you need my help now that you've triggered your werewolf gene."

"About that," Luna said, a small smile on her face. "I'm actually in New Orleans, and I think I found our family."

 **Wow, two chapters within a week?! That's practically unheard of nowadays!**

 **I really wanted to get this chapter out soon so that you can all give me some feedback on the direction of this story. I know that it was a little unexpected, but I was very excited to bring in the Crecsent wolves to give a little explanation to Luna's past and such, so I hope you all like it.**

 **Also, I understand that the addition of a Perfect Werewolf might throw a few people off of the story, but trust me, I will explain what it is in more detail during the next chapter, I swear!**

 **Please tell me what you all thought and I hope that you can continue to give me some inspiration for this story! I have plenty of it now, thankfully, but it would also be nice to know that someone is liking the direction!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	16. Perfect Werewolf

**Okay, so I'm writing this just after I've posted the last chapter, but I have absolutely no idea when this one will be posted. I hope that it will be as soon as the last one, but with all the stories I'm working on, it might be a little later. Forgive me?**

 **Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter as much as the last one!**

 **Enjoy!**

"She's where?"

Hayley rolled her eyes for probably the hundredth time that day, pissing Kol Mikaelson off even more, which wasn't a good idea. He was fuming as Hayley continued to pack her stuff, the two of them situated in the hotel room that the werewolf had been staying at. She kept her back to him, making him frustrated and annoyed, and Kol didn't respond well to either of those emotions.

"She's in New Orleans," Hayley replied, running a hand through her hair before grabbing another pile of clothes, stuffing them into the tiny suitcase she possessed. She was wearing a pair of leggings and a simple, green t-shirt that matched the color in her eyes. Her shoes were torn up, as per usual, and her voice was annoyed at Kol as well. It was obvious that the two of them only got along because that was what Luna wanted. No doubt, neither of them would touch the other with a 10 foot pole.

"And why is she there again?" Kol asked in his accented voice, crossing his arms as Hayley _finally_ , to his satisfaction, turned around to face him. He was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt that contrasted greatly to his pale skin. His hair was styled like usual, and his shoes shined with the reflection of the light.

Hayley shrugged her shoulders, making Kol scowl. "She didn't go into much detail about it," she told him. "Only that she woke up in the middle of the bayou and found the rest of our family there-"

"The werewolf pack, you mean," Kol interrupted, and Hayley glared at him.

"Yes, the werewolf pack," she repeated, rolling her eyes again. "She said that she needs to stay there for a little while longer to figure out how she could change into her werewolf form without a full moon and stay in it longer than a day."

Kol sighed, rubbing at his temples. "I assume that I'm not welcomed?" he asked.

Hayley stopped at the disappointment and worry in Kol's voice. She sighed, looking closer to see his eyebrows furrowed together between his eyes, looking at the ground as he thought pensively.

Hayley walked up to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. Surprisingly, he let her. "She advised that it wouldn't be the best choice of action," Hayley said honestly. "Said something about a war going on between the werewolves and the vampires, and that they wouldn't let you into the bayou until they got to know Luna more, _trust_ her more." She paused, seeing him sigh. She wasn't really used to comforting people, but she seemed to be doing well so far, so she continued. "When they do trust her, you can come, but in the meantime, you stay here and let your brother know what's happening. He'll want to know what happened to Luna anyway."

Kol nodded his head, taking a small step back. Hayley's hand fell back to her side, and they met each other's eyes, a silent understanding between the two.

"Alright, but if anything-"

"Don't worry," Hayley said with a small smirk. "I'll keep an eye on her, and if we need more help, well...I'll know who to call."

Kol returned her smirk with one of her own, nodding his head. "Until then," he said in finality, flashing away from the hotel before she could even blink.

Hayley shook her head, smiling to herself. "Luna, I don't know how you do it," she said quietly, returning to her suitcase as she finished packing.

Her sister had the craziest Original wrapped around her pinkie, and Kol didn't seem to mind one bit.

 **TO**

Luna walked outside of the cabin she had been staying in, courtesy of Eve and her unwavering kindness, to immediately feel the warmth of the sun shining down on her. She wrapped her arms around herself, still reeling from everything that had happened yesterday.

Eve understood that Luna needed a little space and time to wrap her head around everything, which is why she told the younger girl to go to bed early yesterday. Eve could handle the rest of the pack, which was, in fact, growing every second.

Luna had no idea how it happened, but the minute that the Crescent Wolf pack heard that Luna was alive and here in New Orleans, wolves from all over the world started showing up, eager to see who the Perfect Werewolf was. Apparently, news in the supernatural world travelled fast, and Luna was already worrying about it.

According to Eve, if a werewolf even steps foot into the French Quarter, the King of New Orleans would most likely hunt them down and have no qualms about killing them. Luna couldn't let people come across the globe to see her in the middle of a war zone, especially while the rest of her own pack was currently trapped in their werewolf forms.

So, despite the insanity of everything that had happened, Luna knew two things:

One, she would remain in New Orleans for an indefinite amount of time, which she knew would make Kol a little upset.

And two, apparently she was a Queen, so she was going to have to start acting like it.

Even though she had absolutely no idea where to start.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. She had managed to wash her body last night in the water, and couldn't help but feel her connection to her surroundings even more so. Being surrounded by the bayou, she realized just how at home she felt.

Something that Mystic Falls and the Gilberts had never given her.

It was something that she had only ever experienced with Hayley, and even sometimes Kol and Klaus, but never Elena or Jeremy. She loved Jeremy, and even Elena at times, but they couldn't give her this feeling of belonging to something...beautiful.

For once in her life, she was comfortable in her own skin, in her surroundings.

She wore a light blue dress that she had borrowed from one of the other werewolves. It had thin straps, considering the heat outside, and it reached just below her knees. Her feet were bare and her blonde hair surrounded her face in light waves. Her face was upturned toward the sky, the sun shining across her features as her eyes closed. She hummed in contentment when someone suddenly interrupted her small moment of peace.

"You alright there?" Eve asked her from behind, and Luna nodded, slowly turning around and opening her eyes once again. The older blonde was looking at her curiously, a small spark of happiness in her eyes, but Luna could also see a worry that she was not used to.

"Yea," she replied slowly, nodding her head. "Just...a little overwhelmed still."

"Of course," Eve spoke, walking forward to stand next to Luna. "It's a lot to take in honey. Just take your time."

Luna was quiet for a moment, the two of them simply looking over at the lake a few feet away, the same one where Luna had washed away all of the dirt and blood from yesterday. The sun reflected off of the surface amazingly, sending millions of what looked like crystals across the trees. Luna watched them for a second before she broke the silence, speaking quietly.

"Why me?" she asked, hearing the vulnerability in her own voice.

Eve looked over at her. "Pardon?" she asked with her country accent, and Luna sighed.

"Why am _I_ the Perfect Werewolf?" Luna asked, shaking her head in confusion. "How does that even work? And what _is_ a Perfect Werewolf anyway?"

Eve gave the younger girl a small smile, moving closer and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Luna instinctively flinched, but there was no burning. Not anymore.

"Let's have a seat," she said in a soft voice, leading Luna a little ways away to a cabin situated just over the water, a small boardwalk extending out into the lake. Eve lead her down the walkway, the two of them sitting down at the end with their feet dangling over the edge. Luna could smell the water around her, watching as her bare feet barely skimmed the surface of it.

Eve took a deep breath, her blue eyes looking a little troubled as she began the story. "A Perfect Werewolf is...well, in simple terms, extremely strange," she started. "Also very rare, mind you." She gave Luna a look, and the younger girl nodded, remembering hearing that the other day. "And in order for me to fully explain what it is, I'd have to take you to the beginning."

"The beginning?" Luna asked in confusion, and Eve nodded her head.

"Yep, right up to when the first werewolves were first known to be roaming around," Eve explained. "We're still not certain over the exact situation in which the werewolves were created, but we know that it was a witch who put the curse on us."

"Hayley told me this," Luna told her, nodding her head. "That a witch had cursed us to be prisoners of the moon?"

Eve nodded her head. "Pretty much the gist of it, but when the werewolves were created, a witch, different than the one who placed the cursed on us, saw that we were completely uncontrollable. We had instincts now that we could not control, and urges that we couldn't push away any more. We were a force of nature that was completely unorganized in its unity, and she needed to fix the unbalance of power among the werewolves. She saw that they needed a leader."

"But why?" Luna interrupted, shaking her head as she thought about it. "Wouldn't the witch revel in the imbalance of powers between the witches and the werewolves?"

"Not exactly," Eve told her, brushing a strand of blonde hair away from her face. "Most witches depend completely on nature for their power, and if there's an imbalance in nature, there's an imbalance of their power that causes shortages."

"Shortages?" Luna repeated, furrowing her eyebrows. "You mean like times where they didn't have any magic at all?"

"Yep," she replied. "So, against the first witch's opinions on the situation, most of the community voted that they had to do something, and thus, a Perfect Werewolf was created."

"But how?"

Eve gave her an amused look. "Calm down girly," she joked, and Luna relaxed her tense position, realized just how hooked she was on the story already. "I'm getting there, I promise."

Luna gave her an apologetic look, and she continued soon after, her smile fading. "It was a volunteer that stepped forward for the spell, a werewolf that had the same worries about the craziness of the species as the witches. His name was Jakob Pollison, and he was the first Perfect Werewolf to exist, which meant that he was, in theory, the first one to bring the werewolves together as a species."

"What changed from him being a normal werewolf to being a Perfect Werewolf?" Luna asked another question, her curiosity peaked.

"Well, as you might've noticed with your own changes, he could control his wolf form at any time, but he was also stronger and fiercer than any werewolf before him. He had a sense of immortality on that he could be killed but he could not age as long as he changed into his wolf form every once in a while. He also had mercy, and compassion, which made him a great King, and thus a great Perfect Werewolf."

Eve paused and Luna thought something over. "But you said that a Perfect Werewolf has only ever existed once before. Why?"

Eve frowned at that question, and Luna became even more interested. "Over time, the wolves split into their own separate packs and chose their own leaders. They didn't want to have to rely on a single person to keep them safe, especially when they were a bigger target to emerging threats when they were all in one place," she explained simply, shrugging her shoulders as she tried to appear nonchalant. "Eventually, fearing that Jakob would try to take control of the packs once more, a werewolf killed him, and there hasn't been a Perfect Werewolf since...until now."

"Why now?" Luna asked, shaking her head. "There has to be a reason in the supernatural community-"

"And there is," Eve interrupted, smiling calmly at Luna. She could tell that the younger girl was still freaking out about this and she had almost no way to deal with it other than continuously asking questions that Eve would get to answering in time. "And it's stupidly simple."

Luna raised her eyebrows, waiting for Eve to continue, and the older woman did, her voice gentle still. "The werewolves are in desperate times," she said simply. "Spread out all over the world and persecuted by vampires for decades, the Elders in all of the packs agreed to meet for a Reckoning." Before Luna could ask what it was, Eve explained. "A Reckoning was a gathering of the numerous leaders that had replaced the original Perfect Werewolf, and was only ever called in extreme circumstances, which was the extinction of our kind."

Eve paused, and Luna focused her gaze on the water below her, thinking pensively about everything by the time Eve continued.

"The Elders fought each other for years, but eventually they all reached a decision."

"Which was?" Luna asked, not taking her eyes off the water.

"To ask the witches for the birth of another Perfect Werewolf," she said, and when Luna stayed silent, she kept speaking. "Now, this Reckoning was decades ago, but eventually, the witches agreed that, in order to balance out the vampires' power in nature, the werewolves needed an unanimous leader. And because of that, you were born. You are, after centuries of separation and annihilation, the werewolves' only hope."

Luna's breath hitched unexpectedly. She didn't know what she expected, but she didn't expect those words to escape Eve's mouth. Suddenly, everything became much more clearer to Luna about her identity, but also much, _much_ more scarier.

She barely knew anything about being a werewolf herself, having only just barely turned, and yet now, thousands of werewolf lives depended on her rule in the supernatural community, and that frightened her to her core. They were all looking to her for help, for her to protect them, but what if she couldn't? She didn't know anything about any of this.

She swallowed the lump in her throat before asking one more question. "But how did I end up having schizophrenia, or at least looking like I had it, when I shouldn't technically have any form of a disease?" she asked slowly, having told Eve about her childhood diagnosis last night.

"Considering they were trying to get you to trigger your werewolf gene, and the way you described them to me last night, I have a feeling that they were our ancestors," she told her.

"Is that even possible?" Luna asked, shaking her head. "I thought only witches' ancestors had ties to the real world?"

Eve nodded. "Usually, but since the witches had decided to agree on the fact that you needed to be born, they most likely allowed the wolf ancestors to be in contact with you in order to be certain that you would eventually trigger your gene and become a Perfect Werewolf," she explained, and Luna took that information in, staying silent.

She couldn't help but wish for Hayley and Kol to be there at the moment. Luckily, Hayley would be in New Orleans in a few days, but Kol had to stay away. She hated it, but if she couldn't control the werewolves' anger toward vampires and they attack him, she couldn't help at all. Klaus was the only cure to a werewolf bite, and if Kol came to New Orleans, that cure would be busy with Silas and about a thousand miles away.

Though, Hayley had informed her that Kol had left Mystic Falls, wanting to be as far away from all of the Silas drama as possible. Luna was glad, because she didn't know if Elena and Jermey would pull another stunt and try to kill Kol again, or even if Silas really did come to life and tear down the Other Side. Kol couldn't be in Mystic Falls when that happened; he had way too many enemies for it to be safe.

Luna wasn't sure where Kol was; he hadn't told Hayley exactly where he was planning to go, but somehow, she knew he was safe.

She even missed Klaus.

He had protected her through everything, acting as so much more than a friend; he was her brother. He was family, but he was too involved in Silas to think of coming to find her, and that was okay. No doubt he would find some way to manipulate someone in New Orleans.

But, despite her missing all these people, she knew that she couldn't leave New Orleans. Not now.

Eve suddenly stood up, breaking Luna out of her thoughts as the younger girl looked up at her. She brushed off her clothes before looking down at Luna, holding out a hand to her.

"Come on," she said, and Luna took her hand, standing up as well. "Let's get you some food, sweetheart. You're probably starving."

Luna was, in fact, terribly hungry. She hadn't eaten anything after her transition back into her human form, and she could feel the grumbling in her stomach. She just didn't notice the rumbling until Eve mentioned food.

"That would be great," Luna told her, following after Eve as she tried to make light of everything she had just discovered. However, it was hard, and she couldn't stop her mind from wandering once again.

 **TO**

Luna didn't think that she had tasted food better than the stuff that Eve made for her. It was extraordinarily good, and her tastebuds exploded in flavor.

Eve gave her a small smile. "Slow down, honey," she said with a small laugh. "Don't want all that food to come right back up, now do we?"

Luna immediately realized how fast she was eating and slowed down, hearing a few of the other adults at the table laughing at her actions. She shyly looked around, wiping her mouth quickly as she placed the hamburger back down. "Sorry," she apologized.

She was seated at a long, oak table, Eve sitting on her right. There were the families that hadn't transition into a werewolf yet sitting around her, also eating the food that Eve and some of the others had made.

There were about 16 children all in all, and about 10 more younger teenagers that were surrounding the table, and Luna couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness, as well as a little anger. These kids were left in the hands of capable adults, even if the ratio was about 1 adult to 6 kids, but she was still upset that they were not with their parents. No child should have to feel the seperation from their parents in such a cruel way, especially not in this way.

The little girl seating next to Luna giggled at her actions, and the older blonde's frown quickly transformed into a smile. The girl was around 8 years old, and had wavy brown hair and bright green eyes that sparkled with her giggling. She looked up at Luna with her big eyes. "You're funny," the little girl commented, her words slipping past the small gap in the middle of her mouth, her other teeth surrounding it.

Luna gave a small smile to the little girl. "Why thank you," she said in a silly way, and asked the girl a question. "Maybe after we eat we could play a game with the others?" she asked her, and the little girl's eyes sparked with excitement.

"Can we?" she asked, practically jumping in her seat. Her blue jeans and t-shirt made it look like the girl was a tomboy, but by her actions, Luna assumed that the girl could be a princess when she wanted to.

"Of course," Luna said, holding out her pinky to the little girl. "Pinky promise," she said, and the girl smiled widely.

She took Luna's pinky with her own, twisting her little hand as they sealed the promise of a game in their actions.

"Alright Ella, let's finish eating first," a woman on the other side of the little girl, Ella, spoke up. The girl turned to her, her brown hair bouncing with the action as she pointed her tiny hand to Luna.

"Did you hear her, Auntie?" Ella asked, the smile on her face wide. "She said we could play a game together after we eat. Can I, please?"

The aunt, a younger woman with dark hair and hazel eyes sighed, but there was a smile on her face anyway. "Of course, but you have to finish first," she answered the young girl, who immediately turned to her food and began scarfing it down, the others at the big table laughing at her actions.

Luna smiled to herself, thinking that even if she was new to this whole werewolf thing, she was beginning to like the idea of a pack.

A pack that she swore to keep safe, no matter what.

 **TO**

"Are you sure?" a woman asked in the middle of the Lafayette Cemetery, looking worried as she ran a hand through her dark hair, biting her lip. She shook her head, speaking into the phone once again. "It can't be possible, I thought the witches ended that idea long ago..." Another pause in the quiet and dark cemetery, and the woman sighed, nodding her head now. "Alright, I'll talk to the Elders but I don't think there's anything we can do. Okay, bye."

The woman ended the call, stuffing the phone into her back pocket of her jeans and turning, walking to one of the mausoleums farther back, entering the fake grave and seeing the Elders of the witch community sitting there, a fire in the corner to keep out the cold as sage burned nearby, keeping the meeting silent to all other ears.

Sophie Devereux turned to one of the Elders, Agnes, nodding her head silently. "It's true," she said, sighing. "The Perfect Werewolf has finally found her place in the Crescent Wolf Pack in the bayou. They'll grow stronger than us-"

"Not until they can break their curse," Agnes cut her off, shaking her head. "Which will be by the hand of a witch."

"What are you saying Agnes?" another Elder asked in the same confusion Sophie felt as she looked between the two.

Agnes rolled her eyes. "I'm saying that until the witches can do magic to help the werewolves, they will be stuck in their reversed form, leaving them without the army they need. I'm saying that the werewolves will not have power until the witches do. We have nothing to fear from this Perfect Werewolf. Not yet."

Everyone nodded there, and Sophie did as well, but the young witch had a bad feeling about what Agnes spoke of. Even if the curse couldn't be broken, she knew that hundreds of werewolves from all around the world were trying to come to New Orleans and follow the Perfect Werewolf, who nobody has seen yet. The witches don't even know anything about this leader of the werewolves except for what makes them different than a normal werewolf. They could be dangerous.

And Sophie had a feeling that they were.

That they would protect their own with teeth and claws, destroying any supernatural creature that stood in their way.

Sophie knew this: war was brewing, and it would only be a matter of time before the tension exploded.

And the werewolves were ready.

 **Okay guys, there's the next chapter! I know that this one took a lot longer than expected to publish, and I'm sorry about that, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! If you didn't like the information given in this chapter about the Perfect Werewolf, leave me a nice comment about it and I will try my best to fix it.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
